Sharpened from the Coldest Steel
by Miyuri Tora
Summary: Dracule Mihawk's daughter spends most of her time alone with her sword. She is reluctant to let anyone close to her, other than her father. But when uninvited guests come crashing into her life, she may not have a choice but to open up and let them in. -(Rated M for a reason. Contains lemons. Roronoa Zoro X OC.)- [Thank you to Artelier-Drawing for the fanart/cover of this story!]
1. Chapter 1: Uninvited Guests

Chapter 1: Uninvited Guests

* * *

I had slept in late, indulging in one of the few pleasantries that I had while my father was away. He had been summoned by the government to protect Marineford, and as a Warlord, he was forced to answer. What really irritated me was that he had left me here, home all alone, and completely bored. Which, I had started off alone, with only the monstrous Humandrills… but then this weird ass ghost chick had shown up. And it was obviously Kuma's doing. And she was annoying as hell. I had made several mental notes to administer some kind of torture upon Kuma for subjecting me to her shrill, incessant voice. I hoped that my father would be home soon so that he could deal with her.

"Hey! I know that you can hear me!" She screamed outside of my window. She had been outside of my door, but I had barricaded it and effectively ignored her. So now she was hovering outside of my window, tapping obnoxiously on the glass.

I growled beneath my breath, finally sitting up from my comfy, king-sized bed. "Perona, if you don't shut the hell up then I'm going to cut you into pieces."

"But Mirose!" She whined miserably. "I'm bored! There's nothing cute on this island!"

I rolled my eyes at her before rifling through my dresser for some clothes. "That's because it's a Warlord's home! It's not supposed to be cute!"

She sighed dejectedly. "Just let me fix your make up! Or do your hair!" She pleaded desperately, throwing herself against my window. "Please! I need something cute to play with!"

Now fully dressed, I grabbed my longsword and strapped it to my back. "I am not a doll, Perona. I'm a swordmaster." I pulled the curtains closed so that I wouldn't have to look at her anymore, but I could still hear her whining.

I shoved my fashioned barricade away and stomped out of my bedroom, heading for the kitchen. Perona caught up with me at some point, trailing behind me as I poured myself a glass of orange juice and picked an apple from the fruit bowl. I was not a morning person. I preferred to enjoy the first hour or so of my morning to myself, in complete and total silence. But Perona was anything but silent. I wondered what my father would have to say if he came home to a blood stained floor… and a dead ghost girl…

"Mirose, you're not going to practice again, are you?!" She complained, following me outside.

I finished tying back my long, black hair so that it wouldn't get in the way. "Yes, I am." I answered simply, wishing that she would just leave me alone.

As the daughter of the World's Greatest Swordsman, I had a reputation to uphold. I trained with my sword every day, knowing that there was always room for improvement. I spent hours outside, tempted every time that Perona opened her mouth to just turn my sword in her direction and slash her up. But I restrained myself and managed to ignore her… for the most part. Even when she cried about the lack of stuffed animals… and bagels… and hot chocolate… Who the fuck did she think she was? Ugh.

I was getting ready to snap at her when something came flying through the sky, landing in the trees outside of the castle… much like she had several days ago. I tilted my head in that direction, wondering who the hell else Kuma had decided to torture me with.

"Oh, Mirose! Do you think that it's a stuffed animal to play with?!" Perona yelped excitedly.

I shrugged my shoulders, getting ready to head back inside. "Why don't you go and find out?"

She nodded enthusiastically before going ghost, leaving her body with me. I eyed her lifeless form as she floated off toward the impact. With a roll of my eyes, I picked her body up, slinging it over my shoulder, and carried it inside.

* * *

It wasn't long before Perona returned, giggling like a little brat. I didn't even have to ask… I knew that she would tell me.

"Mirose, you won't believe it! One of the Straw Hats landed here!"

That piqued my interest. My father was fond of the Straw Hats. "Oh?"

She hopped back into her body before nodding. "Yep! And he's nearly dead, too!" She snickered to herself. "It serves him right!"

I sighed. I was going to have to deal with this. Without saying anything, I stalked out of the door, intent on retrieving the dying Straw Hat.

"Where are you going?!" Perona squealed, following after me as usual.

"I'm not going to leave him out there to die." I answered her, my voice direct and condescending.

"But Mirose!" She cried. "He's a big meanie! He attacked me at Thriller Bark! And his crew is the reason that I'm here! Without all of my cute little friends!" Her lips were pouted out dramatically.

"I don't care. This isn't Thriller Bark. This is Kuraigana Island. And I make the decisions, here." I left no room for argument, so she continued to follow me, resigned to sulking.

I found the pirate in the paw shaped crater, scarred, bruised, and mangled… Perona wasn't exaggerating. He looked near death. But what really made it all the more intriguing, was that this wasn't just any Straw Hat… this was Roronoa Zoro, the swordsman. My father had told me about the fight he had with him in East Blue… and I knew that he had high hopes for him. Trying to be mindful of his many injuries, I picked the swordsman up and steadied his weight on my shoulder.

"Get his swords." I ordered Perona as I set off to return to the castle.

She obeyed, but kept up with her usual commentary. "Mirose, what if he decides to attack us?"

I gave her an exasperated glance. "He's wounded." I could see that she was still concerned, and genuinely wary of the unconscious man… so I decided to indulge her. "If he decides to attack, then I will fight him. You can just stay back and let me handle him."

She nodded, seeming to feel better knowing that I would fight and keep her safe.

Damn ghost… And damn Kuma.

* * *

I got Roronoa situated in one of the spare bedrooms. And Perona actually helped me to treat his wounds and bandage him up. The day came and went… along with several more days… and still the swordsman did not wake. I wondered how hard he must have fought in order to end up in a situation like this. Who had been able to injure him so severely?

Perona kept watch on him, still seemingly nervous that he would wake up and go on some sort of rampage, but I resumed my daily routines. I ate my meals, trained for the greater part of the day, and stopped by to check on him before I showered and went to bed. But Perona stayed in his room, propped up on a chair and ready to call for me as soon as he woke up. I only hoped that it wouldn't be in the middle of the night… I enjoyed my sleep.

* * *

Early one morning, I woke to shrill screaming… and strangely enough, a man screaming, as well. With a sigh, I rose from my bed, dressed, and grabbed my sword before going to the room that I had settled Roronoa into. The scene was rather amusing… Perona had attempted to change his bandages, and they were loose and covered most of his body… making him look like a mummy. The discarded bandages had been strewn about on the floor, because apparently she didn't even have the sense to throw them away. And Roronoa Zoro was on the bed, screaming like he had just been gutted, while Perona had knocked herself out of her chair, also screaming and sprawled out on the floor. They hadn't seen me yet, so I just watched them from the doorway.

"You…" Roronoa seemed to recognize Perona. "Why are you here?"

She jumped up, angry and yelling. "Don't just start screaming all of a sudden!"

Roronoa tried to prop himself up, looking around the room. "Where are my swords?"

Perona leapt back into a defensive position. "I'm not gonna give you your weapons!" Then she took a deep breath and shouted "Mirose!"

I refrained from banging my head on the wall. "I'm right here, Perona." I walked into the room so that the swordsman could see me, standing between him and Perona.

But he was focused on Perona. "You bitch!" He grumbled as he stood from the bed.

She grinned, shouting "Negative Hollow" as she sent her ghosts at him.

He collapsed onto the ground, mumbling about garbage and apologizing…

I sighed, giving her an admonishing glare over my shoulder. "That was unnecessary."

She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. But for once, she didn't say anything.

With a huff, I pulled the swordsman from the floor and positioned him back onto the bed.

"Mirose-chan!" Perona clapped her hands together. "Can't you see? I took care of him myself! Aren't you happy for me?!"

When had she started calling me –chan? Ugh. "Next time, let's try not to attack the injured guest." I lectured her sternly.

Her shoulders slumped in dejection and she let out a heavy sigh. "Okay…"

* * *

The next time he woke up, I was there. And he was angry.

He immediately snapped his glare onto Perona, his eyes livid. "How dare you?!"

Perona, who was no longer hiding behind me, pointed her finger at him. "Stop talking with that low voice! It isn't cute!"

I placed my fingers to my temple, trying to keep a headache from forming.

And that was when Roronoa seemed to notice me for the first time. His eyes widened as he looked me over. "Your eyes…"

It was true, I had my father's trademark hawk-eyes. Who knew that something like that would be genetic? I let a slight smirk pull at my red lips. "Recognize them?"

Perona clapped joyously. "Mirose and I are your masters from now on! Understand?"

My eyebrow twitched as I turned to look at her.

"So be cute!" She hugged him, knowing that he couldn't move because of the strange get up that she had put him into.

I had left the room for less than ten minutes… just to get some water… and when I had come back, she had decorated him like some sort of mummified teddy bear. I didn't really care, since his wounds weren't aggravated. So I just let her do her thing. But now, seeing the look on Roronoa's face as he realized what he was wearing… well it was hilarious. And the way he struggled, his eyes twitching in anger… damn. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Get off of me!" He yelled, trying to squirm away from her.

But she just continued to cuddle him, a happy smile on her face. "I finally have something cute!"

"This is shit! I can't move!" He continued to yell.

And I didn't blame him. But it was fucking funny. So I sat by and laughed.

"Come on, Mirose-chan!" She called out to me. "It's fun to snuggle with cute things!"

I snorted. "No way in hell, Perona."

"Awww!" She pouted, jutting out her lower lip. "Don't you wanna cuddle my Kumacy with me?!"

"What?!" Roronoa shouted, clearly displeased. "What the hell?! Get off of me!" His limbs flailed about miserably, made useless by Perona's wrappings.

Perona glared at him, using her Negative Hollow to send him to his knees, apologizing like a weirdo. But Perona was happy. "It's okay, as long as you don't yell again!"

"You little bitch!" He shouted as soon as he had recovered.

And she just hit him with another ghost, making him bow down and apologize again.

"Fuck you!" The process repeated quite a few times.

And I just stood and watched, trying not to double over with my laughter. I didn't intervene until Roronoa stood up, awkwardly trying to waddle his way out of the room, and grumbling about how he needed to go back somewhere.

"Where are you going?" I asked him curiously.

"I need to leave! I have to go back!" He answered resolutely.

I chuckled at him. "Well you're going the wrong way."

"Huh?" He stopped in his tracks.

Perona pointed to the correct door. "The exit is that way."

He nodded and started off toward the right direction.

But Perona was irritated now. "But wait! You can't leave! You're my new Kumacy!" She screeched at him.

I rolled my eyes at her. "You've had enough fun, Perona." I closed the distance between myself and the swordsman, watching him carefully.

His eyes were sharp and alert, but he still couldn't really move. "You're his daughter… Dracule Mirose?"

I nodded. "I am."

I slowly lifted a hand and reached for the weird hat that Perona had put on him. He didn't retreat, but his eyes followed my every move. I managed to get the hat off of him, ignoring Perona's squealing objections. After that was out of the way, freeing him from the rest of her decorations was easy. Now he was just left in the bandaging that I had done to help with his injuries.

"Thank you." He said simply.

I smiled. I appreciated a simple reply. "You're welcome."

I turned my attention to Perona, immediately silencing her with my glare. "Bring him his swords."

She flung her arms around. "But then he'll leave!"

I shrugged. "And that's none of our business."

She whined, puffing out her cheeks. "But where are you even going?!"

Roronoa stalked to the door, giving her a stern look over his shoulders. "Like she said… it's none of your damn business."

Perona had nothing left to say.

And I was really starting to like this man.


	2. Chapter 2: Home with News

Chapter 2: Home With News

* * *

Roronoa Zoro had been running around the castle for two days, trying to find his way out. Even Perona was bored with him now. Seriously, though… what kind of pirate gets lost so easily? I sighed, hearing him running by and shouting for like the millionth time. I supposed that I could help him, but… I just didn't want to. If he wanted out then he could figure it out himself. How was he ever going to make it back to wherever the hell he was going if he couldn't even find his way out of the castle?

"Dammit! Is this building a maze?!" He yelled again as he ran back by.

Fucking idiot… Perona snuck up behind him, scaring the shit out of him, and I got some mild amusement out of that.

"Don't use your devil fruit on me like that!" He shouted accusingly.

And then she went into a rant, trying once again to give him directions. He immediately set off the wrong way, when she had just pointed out which way that he needed to go. And when she shouted at him for it, he said that it was her fault for being unclear. I kind of wanted to just grab him by the ear and drag him out at this point… just to get him the hell outta my home.

Perona collapsed onto the couch beside me, burying her face into my lap. "I didn't realize that he was so pathetic! It's heartbreaking!"

I chuckled, turning another page of the book that I had been reading. Perona was actually crying tears at this point. And Roronoa shouted about how it was all her fault. With a sniffle, Perona wiped her nose and stood up, pointing at him encouragingly.

"There's still hope for you! Good things will happen for you someday!" She cried out, clenching her fists dramatically. "You just have to believe!"

I almost died laughing at the look on the swordsman's face.

He had pretty much snapped. "Just leave me the hell alone!"

"Perona… why don't you be a dear and lead him out? He'll never find his way on his own…" I smiled humorously, arching a brow as I eyed the poor, lost swordsman.

He pointed at me, next. "Why the hell do you live in a place like this?! It's too confusing!"

I snorted, rolling my eyes back to my book. "If you're confused, then you've only your own short-comings to blame."

"What did you say?!" He shouted indignantly.

I ignored him, continuing to read my book.

With an outraged roar, he grabbed his sword and slashed through the wall, jumping out even though we were on the third floor. Perona screamed in surprise. Jeez… how was I going to explain _this_ to my father?

* * *

Perona had followed after Roronoa some time ago. I knew that she was going to try to use him to get off of the island, she had told me as much herself… but whether or not her plan would work was yet to be seen.

I felt him before I saw him. With a smile, I put down my book and turned to face him. "Hey, daddy."

He managed a small smile in reply. "Hello, sweetheart."

I stood up from the couch and he met me for a quick hug. "How was the battle?"

His eyes remained steady. "I learned a lot from my encounters… but I can tell you all about it later." He looked around, seeing the gaping hole that Roronoa had left in the wall. "What happened while I was away?"

I sighed. "Well, Kuma saw fit to send us some guests…"

He turned his gaze back to meet mine. "Who are they?"

"A ghost girl named Perona… she was on Thriller Bark with Moria. And…" I grinned up at him, knowing that he would find some interest in our second guest. "The swordsman from the Straw Hat Pirates, Roronoa Zoro… he's here as well."

Sure enough, his sharp eyes sparked with curiosity. "Where are they now?"

I shrugged. "That swordsman that you like so much has absolutely no sense of direction." I gestured to the wall that he had destroyed. "Thus, the hole in the wall. He leapt out and took off, and Perona followed him."

He nodded in understanding. "Why don't you come with me to greet our guests, then?"

I picked up my sword from where I had leaned it on the couch. "Let's go."

* * *

We found them fighting the Humandrills. Well, Roronoa was fighting… Perona was sort of just wailing as she flew through the air. It looked like Roronoa was about to get massacred, but as soon as the Humandrills heard my father's footsteps, they froze. And when they looked to see him, they immediately ran away, scattering with frightened cries.

"This energy…" Roronoa mumbled, his body tensing as soon as my father came into sight.

"Mirose-chan…" Perona cried quietly. "Your dad is scary!"

I restrained my laughter, staying right at my father's side. "Roronoa… you've reopened the wounds that I worked so hard to keep bandaged."

The Straw Hat swordsman was trembling… probably from a mixture of shock and pain. He shakily stood to his feet, grabbing his nearest sword.

"You shouldn't do that, Roronoa Zoro." My father spoke smoothly. "You've been injured beyond your limits… do you really think that you can beat me when you can't even beat the baboons?"

Roronoa huffed, but didn't try to attack.

"The castle over there is mine and my daughter's home. How did you end up here?" Of course, my father knew the answer… but he was looking for more details.

"I got blown away by Kuma… a Warlord like you!" Roronoa answered without hesitation.

"I see." My father spoke thoughtfully. "That explains why Straw Hat came to Marineford with other people."

Upon hearing about his captain, Roronoa's eyes widened, and he leaned forward to express his intense interest. "You've seen Luffy?! How was he?! Was he alright?!"

I admired the devotion that the swordsman seemed to have for his captain… after all, loyalty was so hard to find.

"He's still alive… probably." My father answered him. "Though I assume that he's been very badly traumatized."

He had filled me in about what happened during our walk here… and if I were forced to admit it, then I would say that I felt bad for the young captain. To fight so hard to save his brother… just to have him die in his arms… the whole thing was quite terrible.

"What happened?" Roronoa pressed, obviously very worried about his captain.

My father answered him simply. "He lost his brother."

Roronoa seemed to be in shock… his body was tense and his eyes were vacant. "What… did you say?"

My father was a patient man, and he understood the severity of the news that he was delivering. "Fire Fist Ace… died before Straw Hat's eyes."

Roronoa seemed to be struggling to breathe. "Luffy…" He gasped out his captain's name, lost in his desperation. "Luffy!"

Now my heart ached for both the Straw Hat captain… and the swordsman in front of me. Death was truly a tragic thing.

* * *

I had re-bandaged Roronoa's wounds and put him back into bed. Perona had come back to the castle, and she was weeping over Moria's death. Her screeching was so loud and high pitched that I almost resented my father for letting her see the newspaper.

"How could Moria-sama die this way?!" She wailed miserably, her tears splashing onto the floor.

My father seemed unfazed, even as she flew about the room, scattering her tears everywhere. He just drank his wine and read his newspaper, ignoring the despairing ghost girl. I was beginning to wonder just how thick his nerves of steel were… when he finally set down his glass and addressed Perona.

"You're grating on my ears. Go somewhere else to cry." He commanded without even a shred of sympathy. Damn, my dad was awesome.

"How heartless are you?! I'm devastated!" Perona stopped to nag at him. "Mirose-chan! Tell him to be nice to me! I'm your guest!"

My father didn't even look up from his paper. "We never invited you. You two were living here without asking, creating a burden on my daughter, when I wasn't here. And…" He eyed the picture of Moria in the newspaper. "This article is not credible."

"Really?!" Perona squealed excitedly. "Then you think that Moria-sama is still alive?!"

"Or he's dead… and he just didn't die the way that they're saying." I thought out loud, regretting it when Perona started crying again.

"I don't know if he's dead or alive." My father intervened. "But in my memory… Moria was alive on the battlefield."

"If he's not dead, then why would they say that he is?!" Perona sniffled.

"I don't know." He answered, clearly growing bored with the conversation.

I sighed, taking a big swig out of my father's wine bottle. He eyed me carefully, giving me one of his authoritative looks. But I just glanced at him before taking another drink.

"If you had been dealing with her for as long as I have… then you'd be drinking a lot more." I grumbled.

He gave me a small smile and then returned to reading the paper.

When the doors creaked open, we all gave our attention to the injured swordsman, who barely seemed able to hobble through the room.

"How did you get up?!" Perona questioned immediately… he had been severely injured, but he had a lot of determination. "Stay in bed! You useless swordsman! Really! What do you even plan on doing with those swords?!"

Roronoa panted, leaning against the wall for support as he clutched his swords in his free hand.

"Are you going to hurt yourself again?!" Perona continued her assault on the room's sound waves. "You can't beat those baboons like this! They'll kill you this time!"

"Shut up!" Roronoa finally shouted, effectively silencing her. "It's none of your damn business!"

There was only a moment before she started shouting back at him. "How can you say that to me?! After I helped Mirose-chan take care of you!"

But he just ignored her and stepped forward, looking my father straight in the eye. "Hawk-Eye!" He was panting heavily, having to use his swords to support him.

"You can't even walk!" Perona yelled again.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" My father asked him. "You're wounded."

"Because you told me what happened to Luffy." Zoro panted out his words. "So how can I stay still?!" He glared at the floor, clearly unhappy. "I didn't even know that such a huge war was happening!" Then he looked back up to meet my father's eyes again. "Are you sure that Luffy's okay?! Where is he now?! Tell me more!"

My father was unfazed by his outburst. "I told you everything that I know."

I found myself wishing that my father had more to say… the dejected look on Roronoa's face was enough to make me feel for him.

"Then I'm sorry for bothering you." He stated before turning to limp back out of the room.

"Hey, wait!" Perona shouted after him. "Even if you do find your way to the shore without running into those baboons, how are you going to cross the sea?!"

She actually had a point… it would be a miracle if he managed to find his way. And dealing with the baboons was another threat… and of course he didn't come here in a ship… I looked at my father pointedly before taking another drink of his wine.

He nodded at me before speaking once again to the swordsman. "If you want a small boat, there is one on the west side of the castle."

"Tch." I couldn't help but snort. "This pirate couldn't find the west side of his own ass…"

My father gave me an inquisitive look, almost amused by my comment.

I sighed at him before grabbing the bottle of wine and stalking toward the door. "Come on, Roronoa. I'll show you the way."

He stopped, letting me get in front of him. "Thank you for everything."

* * *

Leading this man was a pain in the ass. He kept getting off track, even though I was right in front of him. And I had been taught to keep my temper in check, but… I was just about to lose my patience with this idiot. I had already finished the wine. And now I was in the mood for something stronger.

"This way!" I shouted back at him, realizing that he had veered off course again. "How hard is it to watch me and just follow my steps?!"

"You just don't lead properly." He grumbled, about to trail off in another wrong direction.

"And you're an idiot who can't even seem to walk in a straight line." I mumbled, grabbing his arm and pulling him back behind me. "It's a wonder that you're able to fight with a sword."

He glared at me, his eyes narrowing into slits. "Are you doubting my skills as a swordsman?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. I am."

"I'm going to be the next Greatest Swordsman!" He growled out.

I laughed, amused by his resolve. "So I've heard. But if you can't even find your way out of a building… or know which way is west… or simply keep an eye on someone to follow them… or walk a straight line… then, well… you kind of suck."

He gritted his teeth together, getting aggravated with me, I supposed. "It's because you live in a maze! And you're not leading me right!" He snapped back.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to laugh or cry when he started going off into the wrong direction again. I sighed, grabbing his hand and pulling him back to the right way. "Just keep up with me."

I decided to hold onto his hand, keeping him from veering off again. He didn't pull away… but he did step the wrong way once or twice. And his hand was warm… and large… his skin worn just like any real swordsman's… and at some point he had started to return my grasp… and I kind of liked it. I took him to the boat, which was leaned up against the castle wall.

"Here." I pointed to it, making sure that he saw it.

He nodded. Then he turned so that he was facing me directly. "Thank you… again."

I couldn't help but smile. "You're welcome, again."

He slowly pulled his hand away from mine and grabbed the boat. I helped him tie a rope around it so that he could drag it behind him. And then he was off again. Damn… I just hoped that he wouldn't get himself more hurt than he already was.

* * *

 **What do you think that Mirose will do when she finds out that Zoro is fighting the Humandrills again?**

* * *

 **ZabuzasGirl, lol, thank you! I had put the cover image on when I first uploaded it, but it kept disappearing :( But eh, it's fixed now :)**

 **Guest, lol, I'm glad that you are!**

 **MASSEXPLOSION, thank you :)**

 **Jujub2001, yay, I'm so glad that you think so! And you flatter me! *blushes* I'm honored that my stories are among your favorites :D And yes, I did want their names to be similar… and I thought that Mirose would match her :) I usually like to stay in my OC's POV, but I'm willing to try to switch it up a bit, just for you ;)**

 **P.S. Ellie, I know! Perona can be so whiny… lol.**

 **Sonata Fuling, thank you! And Perona kinda gets my nerves in the anime, so I'm gonna try to make her bearable without going OOC. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Guest, yep, she sure is :)**

 **Satoberi, yeah it's kinda cute, isn't it? :) And I know! I love him too :D lol**

 **MrsSwordslover, omg! It would be awesome if you did some fanart! I would love to see it :D And yes… Zoro is the epitome of manliness… *drools* lol. It's just hard not to swoon for him, haha. Thank you for reviewing! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Determination

**5 points to Jujub2001, ZabuzasGirl, P.S. Ellie, zorolover20, MrsSwordslover, and Satoberi!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Determination

* * *

I returned to find my father and Perona right where I had left them. My father had gotten another bottle of wine. And Perona was flying around the room, complaining about how Roronoa had left.

"Why don't you go and look if you're so worried about Roronoa?" My father suggested.

She screamed even louder. "No way! Why should I worry about that idiot?!"

"Well, I don't think that he'd die that easily." My father commented as he turned a page in his book.

"But he was already injured before Kuma blew him here! So he could lose his life fighting those baboons!" She cried miserably. "Mirose-chan, aren't you worried about him?! You spent so much time taking care of him and now he's just run off! He's so ungrateful!"

I sighed. But when my father looked at me for an answer, I decided to speak. "He's a swordsman, Perona… and a good one. He'll be fine."

She went back to shouting as she flew in circles. And then she darted out of the window to go and look for him.

My father ignored her and placed his full attention on me. "You seem worried."

I shrugged. "I suppose that you could say I'm concerned… He arrived in bad shape, and I even worried that he wouldn't recover from his injuries. If he fights the way that he is now, he could seriously hurt himself."

My father seemed to consider my words before he spoke again. "If he is the swordsman that I believe he is, then he will survive."

I slumped in my chair, grabbing the wine bottle again in hopes of drinking away my headache.

My father finished his glass before standing up. "Come on."

I stood up immediately, already knowing where we were going.

* * *

We found Roronoa fighting the baboons… and he was alive, but he wasn't doing all that well. He turned, sensing our presence. Of course, the frightened look on the baboons' faces sort of gave us away.

"It's been a while since you left the castle, and you've only made it this far, Roronoa?" My father questioned as he looked down at the scene before him. He had sat down on the ledge of one of the ruined buildings, making himself comfortable. "The boat that we gave you seems useless now."

I glanced down, still standing at his side, and noticed the broken, splintered pieces of the boat. If only he had just gone straight to the shore… but no, of course he had to get lost and end up fighting the Humandrills. "You went the wrong way, Roronoa." I mumbled down at him.

"Shut up!" Roronoa yelled grouchily. "I'll just use the broken pieces to hang on to while I swim!"

My father tilted his head as he spoke again. "It's nice that you care about your friend so much, but they're strong. They're called Humandrills… baboons that develop by imitating humans."

"Humandrills?" Roronoa repeated the word confusedly.

"They'd be peace-loving, if they grew up around peaceful humans. But on this island… there was a war raging until seven years ago. When my daughter and I came here to live, it still smelled like blood and smoke, and dead bodies littered the ground. These baboons were watching those violent humans as they grew up. And they learned how to use weapons and became warriors of the forest." My father explained everything patiently. "Humans can best animals by using weapons and wisdom. But when animals can use weapons, they become this strong. They make great opponents for an arrogant young man."

"Are you talking about me?!" Roronoa shouted unhappily.

"There's no one else." My father answered sternly.

I wanted to laugh. Leave it to my dad to insult someone while indulging them… "Just come back until you're healed, Roronoa."

My father agreed with me. "It's almost sunset. Come to our castle. They won't bother you there."

Roronoa just growled, glaring back at the Humandrills. "Don't tell me what to do! I've got to make it to the sea!"

"I see." My father turned his gaze away from him disinterestedly. "Do whatever you want."

"I don't care if they're warriors of the forest, or whatever! I have no time to waste right now!" He took his stance, determination clear on his face. "I'm gonna beat every one of them!"

* * *

He fought them for what seemed like days. My father had long since returned to the castle, not interested in watching him struggle against the Humandrills. Every now and then I would leave the castle to take him food and bandages, and the Humandrills would retreat when I got close, but as soon as I left him they would return and he would have to fight again. I was worried about his many injuries. But every time I asked him to go back to the castle with me, he just told me to fuck off, or something similar… so I just let him do as he pleased.

I found him unconscious this time, and I was contemplating on whether or not I should just drag him back to the castle without his consent… when he woke up. His eyes opened slowly and his gaze fixed on me. I let out a sigh, but without a word I kneeled down next to him and began to treat his wounds. He didn't argue at all. He just let me unwrap his torso and apply medicine to his injured chest and abdomen. He should be used to it by now… I'd only done it a thousand times.

"Will you let me take you back to the castle today?" I asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

"I told you no." He grunted out. "I have to get to the sea."

I sighed again, looking up to meet his eyes. "Well will you at least let me take you there?" I knew that he should be fighting his own way… but I was starting to worry for him.

He shook his head. "No." Obviously, he wouldn't want anyone else fighting his battles.

I gestured to the plate of food that I had made for him. "Then at the very least… eat something." I was just finishing with the medicine, rubbing it gently into his rock hard abs, when he caught my hand, stopping me in my tracks. I looked up to see him gazing at me intently. I gave him a questioning look, tilting my head to the side.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked softly.

I lifted a dark brow at him. "Doing what?"

He let out a breath, still holding my hand in his. "Why are you taking care of me?"

I shrugged, using my free hand to grab the fresh bandages. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You don't know me… and you know that it's my goal to defeat your father." He mumbled, finally letting go of me so that I could start wrapping the bandages around him.

"Your personal goals are irrelevant." I looked him in the eyes with my steady, hawk-eyed gaze. "You're a determined man that is stubborn and hardheaded. But I think that the world is better with you in it."

He glared at me, growling underneath his breath. "I'm not hardheaded…"

I laughed lightly, tightening the bandages around his chest. "Considering that my minor insult is what you chose to focus on from my answer… I'd say that you are."

He huffed, finally reaching for the plate of food.

I finished and just sat and watched him as he ate. He really was rather attractive… he had a handsome face… and a strong build… and the fact that he was so determined to reach his captain was truly admirable. But it wouldn't do much good if he died before he made it to Straw Hat.

"Thank you." He muttered as he handed me the empty plate.

I nodded at him. "You're welcome."

* * *

Zoro wasn't sure what to think of the hawk-eyed woman. So he focused on what he _was_ sure of… She was the daughter of the man that he needed to beat. She had the same eerie stare that her father had, like her eyes never missed a thing. And, also like her father, she was composed and in complete control of both her body and her emotions. But her expression was slightly different. Rather than appearing cold, as Mihawk did, she seemed guarded.

Her features were pleasant to look at… even if her sharp, golden eyes could look right through him. Her lips were full and dark red… and Zoro found himself blushing as he wondered if they were as soft and warm as they looked. And her skin… so pale and creamy… it had felt so nice to hold her small hand in his. He wanted to use that grip to pull her closer to him… maybe run his fingers through her long, black hair and see if it really felt like the silk that it resembled… Jeez. He barely knew her. Why was he thinking this way? Maybe that damn love cook was starting to rub off on him. Zoro shuddered at the very thought.

But she had taken care of him when he had been near death. And even now, she came every day to tend to him… bringing fresh bandages and food. Why was she doing this? He had finally worked up the nerve to ask her… but her answer had been weird. She had insulted him. And then she said that the world was better with him in it. What the hell did she mean by that?

He wouldn't admit how much he enjoyed her gentle touch as she tended to him… dammit! His face was way too warm. He needed to focus. He was trying to leave this island. He needed to get back to his captain. That's what really mattered. Getting back to Luffy was his priority. Not the strange, entrancing woman… although, in the back of his mind, he really hoped that he would be able to see her again.

* * *

I usually got to check on Roronoa by myself… and I enjoyed the time that we spent together while I re-bandaged him and made sure that he ate… even if he could be an insufferable ass. But today, Perona had decided to follow me out to him… probably because I was also taking him a newspaper and she wanted to see how he would react. I set down everything nearby his unconscious form. And then I heard Perona's shrill voice…

"Hey! How long are you gonna sleep like that?! Wake up!" She was hovering over him, right in his face.

I deadpanned.

Roronoa just opened his eyes, not even really acknowledging her.

"How many times are you gonna get yourself all beat up?! Mirose-chan is taking such good care of you! And you just go and get yourself hurt again!"

Roronoa turned his head to the side. "Mind your own damn business."

I chuckled, and his gaze landed on me. "Sorry… she wanted to tag along today."

He huffed, not even bothering to sit up.

"I brought you something." I said casually, holding up the newspaper.

"Hmph. Why should I care about that?" He grumbled, still just lying on his back.

"Because there's an update on your captain!" Perona chimed in.

That got his attention. "What did you say?!" He jumped up immediately, moving so fast that he ended up hurting himself. He clung to his wounds, gasping for breath… and yet he still managed to yell at Perona, freaking her out. "What did you just say?!"

"R-Relax!" Perona stuttered. "You better relax!"

I laughed, stepping closer and crouching down beside Roronoa. "Here." I held the paper so that he could read it.

And after a while, Perona started whining. "Aww, come on! Aren't you done yet?!"

"Will you shut up?!" He snapped at her. "There should be a catch here… Luffy doesn't do these kinds of things." He started to think out loud. "He's with Rayleigh… it must have been Rayleigh's idea. I know there is a catch."

I shrugged, still holding the newspaper for him. "Well maybe you're thinking too hard."

He focused in on the article, clenching his teeth and grunting as if he were in pain… and then he let out a defeated growl.

"Just give it some time… you'll figure it out." I spoke encouragingly.

"But I'm bored!" Perona cried, tired of waiting.

"Then help me with his bandages." I answered her, trying to get her to shut up.

After we had redone his bandages and I had made him eat… we left again, leaving him to fight the Humandrills.

* * *

 **Any ideas about what Mirose will think when Zoro finally figures out the message from Luffy?**

* * *

 **ZabuzasGirl, thank you!**

 **AshGopal, aww, I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far! Thank you for reviewing :)**

 **Guest, yep, I think that they do :)**

 **P.S. Ellie, I know! I love it when Zoro gets lost, lol. And I thought that would be a cute way for Mirose to handle it :) And good job! She actually is worried about him.**

 **zorolover20, lol, I totally agree. There will be more about her mother and such later, when I eventually write about her background and stuff. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **MrsSwordslover, lol, I'm sure she'll find a way ;) I know I would… for Zoro anyway… haha**

 **Satoberi, yay! Thank you! :D And yes. I'm definitely seeing the sparks *.* hehe.**

 **Zaralann, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Impressive Disappointment

**5 points to ZabuzasGirl, P.S. Ellie, Jujub2001, and Satoberi!**

 **3 points to MrsSwordslover!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Impressive Disappointment

* * *

That night, Roronoa came running into the castle. "I figured it out!" He grabbed me by the shoulders, shaking me with his enthusiasm.

I couldn't help but smile at him… even if this was kind of weird. "Congratulations."

He nodded happily. "I need to speak to your father. Will you take me to him?"

I wondered what he would want with my father… but I just shrugged it off. "Sure."

Remembering how difficult it had been to lead him last time, I took his hand and started pulling him along. He actually clutched back onto my hand, letting me lead him without much trouble. And damn… his hand was so warm… and his skin was rough… and my hand just seemed to fit so perfectly into it... it was strange how much I enjoyed the contact. I led him into my father's study, opening the door and gaining my father's attention. I didn't miss the way that his gaze sharpened upon seeing our intertwined hands. When we had made it far enough into the room, Roronoa let go of my hand and dropped down onto the floor, kneeling with his forehead pressed to the cold stone.

"Please!" He shouted, his voice rough with determination. "Train me as a swordsman!"

Everyone in the room, including Perona, was struck silent as we watched him.

But my father glared at him, his eyes narrowing distastefully. "I'm disappointed in you, Roronoa! Are you asking your enemy for instruction? Shame on you." He looked away, showing his disinterest. "Get out of here. I have no time for a boring man. I think I was overestimating you." My father's words were as sharp as his eyes. "What are you doing? That's just embarrassing."

I stood beside Roronoa, looking from him to my father… he stayed face down on the floor, unmoving and undeterred. "Roronoa…" I mumbled quietly. "Why are you asking him to train you?"

"I wanna get stronger!" He yelled out through clenched teeth, seemingly desperate now.

My father poured himself another glass of wine. "You were defeated by the baboons and you couldn't get to sea, so you came back here. I have nothing to teach someone like that."

"I beat the baboons." Roronoa whispered, blood dripping from the wounds that he had obviously re-opened… again.

My father was actually surprised. He nearly spilled his wine. He turned his gaze back to Roronoa, almost in disbelief.

"You're the only one left to beat here!" Roronoa yelled out, still kneeling. "But I'm not so stupid as to think that I'm good enough to beat you."

"I don't understand." My father questioned, genuinely curious. "You still see me as an enemy. Then why are you bowing to me and asking for my guidance? What's the purpose?"

Roronoa finally lifted his head from the floor, glaring at my father. "I wanna beat you!"

My father started laughing… which was very unlike him. "You're asking me to train a swordsman who wants to kill me? You're weird. And what you're asking is nonsense."

I gaped at my dad. He found humor in all of this? "Dad…" I whispered, wishing that he would take this more seriously. "He's being honest. And he's coming to you with a serious request."

"Even so, what he's doing is still embarrassing." My father laughed again, looking at the kneeling swordsman. "But it seems like you've found something more important than your ambition." His gaze locked back onto me. "Mirose, go and treat him." Then he looked back at Roronoa. "The training will begin when you're recovered."

The smile on Roronoa's face made me feel warm. I was happy for him. "Come on."

He was too excited to think about the fact that I was helping him stand. Instead, he just grabbed my hand and started running out of the room… and he was going the wrong way.

"This way, Roronoa!" I jerked him back, laughing as I did. "Honestly… how did you even manage to make it back to the castle without getting lost?"

He scowled at me. "I'm not that helpless!"

"Yeah, yeah…" I laughed, dragging him back toward the room that I had given him.

* * *

I had made him sit on the bed. And I was sitting behind him so that I could wrap him back up. "So… you figured out the catch?" I was referring to the newspaper, and he realized that.

He nodded, holding up a vivre card. "We made a promise to meet again at a certain place 3 days later." He closed his eyes, obviously upset. "But we couldn't make it."

"Ahh… I get it. So instead of meeting there in 3 days, he wants you to meet him in 2 years?"

"Right. The meeting will be 2 years later instead of 3 days later. And everything else was done just to get all the publicity." He explained, sounding somber. "This is a message exclusively to us. Luffy made a decision. Even if we rush now, we're not good enough to get far in the New World. We have to stop and get stronger. And meet again, no matter what!"

"That was clever of him…" I didn't think that the rubber boy could be that clever, at least not from the many stories and rumors that I had heard. "So you're going to spend these 2 years training with my dad… so that you can get stronger."

He nodded resolutely. "Are you finished yet?"

I knew what he was wanting. "I'm nearly done… but if you start training now then you may break your body down to disrepair."

He shook his head. "I need to get stronger. I don't have time to waste."

I shrugged, finishing up the final wrapping. "Whatever you say, Roronoa." I stood up from behind him and was about to step away, but he caught my hand.

"You said that you thought the world was better with me in it…" He mumbled, holding onto my hand but avoiding eye contact. "What did you mean?"

I chuckled, sitting back down onto the bed, but in front of him this time. "Well because of your loyalty… You've gone through great lengths for your captain. And even now you're ready to train under my father… someone that you hope to beat someday… just so that you can get stronger for him. It's a rare trait."

He didn't say anything. But he continued to hold my hand.

"So don't worry." I nudged him. "I'll patch you back up as many times as you need me to."

"I'm not worried!" He snapped, finally meeting my sharp gaze with his own.

I just laughed.

And he pouted.

Two years with this swordsman was really going to be fun.

* * *

I watched as the Straw Hat swordsman stepped out of the castle beside my father. Perona was squealing about how he should be resting, but he wasn't having any of it.

"There isn't enough time for everything anyway." He grumbled, placing his sword between his teeth. "So let's do it."

My father was definitely ready. "You said you beat the baboons. They acquired their swordsmanship by copying humans. There are ranks among them, and there is a master. He is the leader that rules all the baboons on the island."

The Humandrill that he was speaking about stepped forward, large, monstrous, and unafraid.

"That sword…" Roronoa mumbled, recognizing the sword strapped to its back.

"He mastered it by copying what I do." My father explained. "He's different from the baboons that you fought."

"Sounds like fun!" Roronoa proclaimed, stepping forward.

He charged the Humandrill, swords drawn and ready to attack.

"You've grown fond of him." My father commented as we watched him fight the giant Humandrill.

I didn't divert my gaze from Roronoa as I answered him. "Maybe I have."

"Hmph." He snorted, amused. "There's no 'maybe' about it."

"Well what's your point?" I asked him, trying to see what exactly what he meant by all of this.

He shrugged from beside me. "I'm just making an observation in my daughter's life."

I finally tore my gaze away from the fighting swordsman and looked at my father. "Does it bother you?"

He eyed me carefully, his arms crossed over his chest... "I haven't decided yet."

I shrugged, smirking casually. "Well it doesn't matter. He'll only be here long enough for you to train him."

He arched a brow at me curiously. "Your cynicism acting up again?"

I almost laughed. "Daddy… everyone leaves. You know that."

He shook his head slightly, resting his hand on top of my head to ruffle my dark black hair. "Fine. Then I won't have to worry about you getting too attached to him."

I snorted, glaring up at my father with incredulous eyes. "That's absurd." Then I sighed, deciding to voice my thoughts. "Sure… I admire his loyalty and determination… and of course his skills as a swordsman. But getting 'attached' to anyone is out of the question."

My father nodded at me indulgently. "Alright, dear."

I glared at him, my hawk-eyes sharpening while his just lifted as he smiled back down at me. I huffed, and he chuckled in return. Then we both turned to continue watching Roronoa Zoro.

After a while, I realized something. Roronoa was holding his own, but… "He's not using haki."

My father nodded from beside me. "I don't know whether I should be impressed that he defeated all of those Humandrills without it… or if I should be disappointed that he isn't using it."

I chuckled. "Well, you agreed to train him… so you're going to have to teach it to him."

He sighed, but it was almost inaudible. "That's enough!"

Both Humandrill Master and Straw Hat swordsman stopped, holding their swords at their sides and looking up at my father.

He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and stepped behind me. "Mirose, be a dear and demonstrate, would you?"

I gave him a mild glare before he tied the handkerchief around my eyes. "Of course, daddy dearest."

"What's going on?!" Perona whined confusedly.

I hated not being able to see. But I knew that it was important for the explanation that he was about to give Roronoa. So I took a deep breath and focused on my Observation Haki. I could easily sense the Humandrill Master, along with everyone else around. Without another thought, I drew my sword and swept in to battle the Humandrill. I wasn't trying to obliterate the giant baboon, so I was careful just to show that I could execute and block attacks using my haki.

"Wait! Mirose-chan! You're too cute to get hurt!" Perona wailed miserably.

I could sense her flying somewhere above me, but I ignored her. I could hear my father explaining things to Roronoa from not too far away.

"I'm sure that you've seen it before… but my daughter is currently using haki. There are two different types that are common and can be learned through training. Observation Haki, which Mirose is demonstrating for you now, allows one to sense the presence of their surroundings. It can be used to 'see' an opponent even if they are hidden from your view. And if you master it well enough, it can also be used to predict your opponent's movements before they make them. It has other uses, of course… but for now we'll focus on these."

"Observation Haki…" Roronoa mumbled thoughtfully. "I've been able to sense my opponents in situations where I couldn't see… but I didn't realize that it was haki."

"Good." My father seemed pleased. "I'm glad to hear that you're not completely ignorant."

"Who's ignorant?!" Roronoa shouted.

But my father disregarded his outburst. "With some more training, you'll be able to strengthen your Observation Haki and use it to outsmart your opponents."

I could feel them watching me, and I wondered how much longer I would have to do this. I was getting rather bored… so, in order to twist things up a bit, I decided to fight the Humandrill Master while standing still, planting my feet and remaining in the same spot. I continued to block its attacks, and even struck out with some of my own when it was within range, but I stayed unmoving from my chosen stance.

"Wow, Mirose-chan! You're amazing!" Perona squealed excitedly.

"You said there were two types…" Roronoa mumbled again.

"Mirose! Armament to fists!" My father called out.

With a nod, I sheathed my sword. And then I used Armament Haki to harden my fists and arms. I continued to fight, now using just my fists. And the Humandrill Master's sword clashed against my fists, and it roared in frustration.

"Armament Haki also has many uses. Right now, my daughter is using it to harden her fists and arms, making them as impenetrable as steel... which is why they appear black. She is both using it as an armor to defend and a weapon to attack. And if it is strong enough, Armament Haki can be used to attack a Logia user. This haki can also be applied to weapons to make them stronger, such as a sword or shield. If Mirose had used it on her sword, she would have cut through the Humandrill's sword and body with ease…"

I could only imagine the look that was on Roronoa's face… since I was still blindfolded. I wondered why he was being so quiet. He certainly was a man of few words.

"That's enough for now, Mirose!" My father was finally finished using me as a demonstration.

I flipped away from the Humandrill Master before walking back to where I knew my father was. But before I had even made it halfway, the Humandrill decided to charge at me from behind. I hardened my entire body, leaping into the air and turning to kick my heel into the side of its head. It landed with an earth-shaking crash. And I landed on my feet, in front of my father. I stayed still while he removed his handkerchief from my eyes and tucked it back into his pocket.

"Oh my goodness, Mirose-chan!" Perona screamed, hovering way too close to my personal space. "I can't believe you just did that!"

I turned to see what she was gaping at, and realized that I had hit the Humandrill Master much harder than intended. It was buried into a huge crater, motionless and broken. "Damn… I didn't kill it, did I?"

My father gave me a stern look. "No. But you did render it useless."

I slumped my shoulders, looking down at the ground. "Sorry, daddy…"

"You need to learn to control how much strength that you put into your hits, Mirose." He lectured, his arms crossed firmly over his chest.

"I know…" I tried not to grumble underneath my breath.

"Now… I suppose that's it for today." He turned and started walking back into the castle. "Come on."

With a sigh, I grabbed Roronoa's hand before he could wander off and followed after my father. Perona flew after us, squealing about some nonsense or the other.

* * *

 **In the next chapter, Zoro gets lost again. Where do you think he'll end up?**

* * *

 **ZabuzasGirl, thank you!**

 **AshGopal, lol, yay for the journey! :) And definitely, very attractive, indeed ;) And thank you so much! I love hearing that you enjoy my stories! The characters are certainly fun to write with ;D haha. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Zaralann, thanks! And it'll make more sense later :)**

 **MrsSwordslover, well since Zoro doesn't really show interest in anyone aside from his crewmates, and even they get on his nerves a lot of the time, I think him and any type of attraction to another person would be ooc, because he hasn't experienced it yet. I see your point about it maybe being too soon, but I tried to imagine what he would think about someone that didn't annoy him at all, since I wrote Mirose's personality as someone that didn't get on his nerves… if that makes sense. And as far as seeing her as a swordsman first… well, he just met her and he hasn't seen her fight for himself, yet, so he has no idea how skilled as a swordsman she is, even if she is Mihawk's daughter. So right now, he's only seeing her as a woman that takes care of him and doesn't annoy him. And I tried to make it seem like he was uncomfortable with his own thoughts, since I think that he would be.  
** **And thanks! I like the idea of Mihawk as a dad. I think he'd be kind of strict and yet somehow still indulgent… it just works. :)**

 **P.S. Ellie, hahaha! Well too bad neither of them really know what they want. But you're right, they've got two years to figure it out ;)**

 **Jujub2001, well that question was kinda wrapped up in the one I asked, so you would have been fine if you wanted to answer it, lol. She's still worried about him, but definitely less so. And yay for sparks! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Satoberi, you're right, she takes care of him because she sees something that she likes in him, which is why Mihawk left him alive in the first place :) And yeah, that's how I imagined him being when he was first attracted to a girl… confused and a little embarrassed, lol. I think they're both happy that they'll be spending the next two years together, even if they don't know it yet ;)**

 **yuki dreyar, I usually update about once a week :) Or, at least I try to… lol.**


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Get Lost

**5 points to ZabuzasGirl, P.S. Ellie, Jujub2001, and MrsSwordslover!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Don't Get Lost

* * *

I took Roronoa to the kitchen so that I could make him something to eat. He was standing rather awkwardly in the middle of the room, just watching me. I assumed that my father had gone back to his study. As for Perona, I wasn't sure… though I was glad for the reprieve.

"Here." I handed him a plate of food.

"Thanks." He mumbled before he started eating.

I nodded back at him as I made a plate for myself. I grabbed a bottle of sake from the pantry and sat down at the table across from him. I watched him eye me as I took a swig from the bottle. So I lifted my brow at him. "Did you want some?" I held the bottle out to him.

"Mirose is too delicate of a name for you." He said quietly, taking the bottle and chugging down a drink.

My brow arched higher as I looked at him… it was the first time that he had said my name. And even though he hadn't really been addressing me, I liked the way that it had sounded. "Oh? And why would you say that?"

"You're much stronger than the name gives you credit for." He said matter-of-factly as he handed the bottle back and took another bite. "Though I guess that Mihawk's daughter would have to be strong."

I snorted. "Well there's a reason that they call me Steel Rose." I took a bite of my own and washed it down with a big gulp of sake.

"Roses aren't exactly intimidating…" He commented back, pretty much repeating my actions… bite of food, drink of sake.

"Oh, Roronoa…" I leaned in close to him, setting my hawk eyed gaze directly on his dark eyes, and smirked dangerously. "Don't you know that the most beautiful roses have the deadliest thorns? And thorns are quite sharp… and often laced with fatal poison." I almost laughed at the way that he had tensed as he stared down at me. But when he returned my gesture, leaning even closer to me, I was caught by surprise. I froze, letting him come close… damn, he smelled so good… such a thick, enticing musk… sweat from his training… the mild scent of blood from his wounds… the steel of his swords… When his head tilted to the side, his lips cocking into a grin, I thought that I might have felt my heart skip a beat.

"You're really that deadly, huh?" He grumbled, his voice low and husky.

This man was making my blood rush. "I am."

"Heh." He reached out, slowly, taking the bottle of sake from my hand... I didn't want to admit how much I liked the way it felt when his fingers brushed against mine… damn. Why did his warm, rough skin have to feel so good? "Well I don't plan on dying." He gave me a smirk as he tossed back another swig of sake.

I let out a soft chuckle. "Of course you don't. At least not until you become the World's Greatest Swordsman… right?" My dark red lips pulled into a small smile.

He was still leaning in, his face coming even closer to mine. "Right." He handed the bottle back to me, and I took it, finishing it off happily.

I felt flushed. And it wasn't because of the sake. I could feel his warm breath fanning across my face… and it felt nice. I took a slow, deep breath, trying to gather my senses. His dark eyes were fixed on me. And it wouldn't take much to close the distance between his lips and mine… Whoa. What the hell was I thinking?

"Mirose-chan!" Perona screamed, shattering my thoughts as she came bursting through the door. "I'm huuuuungryyyy!" She wailed miserably.

I leaned back into my chair, rolling my eyes at her childishness. "Well I made dinner. So make yourself a plate."

Roronoa had also sat back into his chair, and he was scowling down at his plate.

"Awww, you're the best, Mirose-chan!" Perona squealed, rushing over to the counter to make her plate.

With a sigh, I stood up, taking our now empty plates to the sink. I started making another plate while Perona went to sit at the table.

"Who's that for, Mirose-chan?" Her high pitched voice continued to ring through the air.

"For my father." I answered simply.

She pouted at me, looking dejected. "Your dad is so mean, Mirose-chan. He never wants to talk to me and he has no interest in cute things."

I almost laughed at her description of my father. "Well, duh. He's a sword master… a pirate… a Warlord. You can't expect him to waste his time with your triviality."

"But Mirose-chan!" She whined pathetically. "I need some kind of cuteness in my life!" Her head fell onto the table in a dramatic act of despair.

I gave her an exasperated look, picking up the plate that I had made for my father. "Eat your food, Perona." I ordered, losing interest in the conversation. "And take Roronoa to his room when you're finished."

"What?!" Roronoa hollered, finally speaking.

I turned my stare to him. "Well we can't exactly expect you to find your own way there, now can we?"

"It's your fault for living in a maze!" He shouted indignantly.

I chuckled, turning to leave the room. "Just don't get lost, Roronoa." I called back over my shoulder. I laughed when I heard him huff.

* * *

Flirting… that's what I had been doing. I had been fucking flirting… with Roronoa Zoro. What the hell was wrong with me? I sighed through my nose. Painful memories rushed through my head, reminding me that getting close to another person just wasn't worth the effort… Everyone leaves. That was my mantra. Everyone leaves. Those words were a clear ringing above all else. No matter what happened, I couldn't forget… everyone leaves. And Roronoa was no different. He would be here for two years. And then he would leave. So what the hell was I doing? What had I been thinking? That was it… I wasn't thinking. I had gotten caught up in the moment.

There wasn't a sane, straight woman in this world that could deny his attractiveness. And I wasn't going to waste my time trying. I had spent quite a bit of time bandaging up his muscular body… and the scars and wounds just made him all the more enticing. I had felt his broad chest… rock hard abs… toned biceps… large hands… all covered in warm, rough skin. Oh, and his green hair… soft and thick… Of course I couldn't help but enjoy the features. As well as his face… he had a handsome face… I had spent a lot of time observing it. I liked it most when his jaw was set with determination, his dark eyes shining with intensity. But that very same face could look so relaxed when he was sleeping. And when his lips stretched into a grin, his dark eyes lit with amusement… well, that was just entrancing. Most of all, I was enticed by the way that he looked while he was fighting… like nothing could stop him. Even if he was kind of dense and got lost at every turn, he was strong… and clever. And his loyalty… to me, that was the most appealing thing about him. I adored how loyal he was to his captain and crew. He had even managed to swallow his own pride in order to get stronger for them. And that was truly amazing.

I shook my head to clear it, annoyed that it had been filled with thoughts of him. I had spent so many weeks tending to the man that my life was starting to revolve around him. I needed to focus. Life's lessons had taught me that attachments were a weakness. And I couldn't afford to be weak. I wouldn't let myself be caught off guard again. I refused to be hurt again. Even if Roronoa did seem different, the fact remains… everyone leaves.

* * *

I entered my father's study with food in hand. "I brought you dinner."

He looked up from his papers, giving me a small smile. "Thank you, sweetheart."

I nodded, placing the plate in front of him. I went over to his cabinet, digging out two bottles of wine and a wine glass before taking them over to him. I set one bottle and the glass in front of him, opening the other bottle for myself. He eyed me carefully.

"Something is bothering you." He stated simply.

I shrugged. I had never really bothered to hide anything from him. But this wasn't a subject that I was eager to discuss. If I admitted my weaknesses out loud, then I would be admitting that I was unable to overcome them. And that wasn't true. "I'm irritated that I failed to control my strength against the Humandrill." I lied, taking a huge gulp from the wine bottle.

His hawk-eyes sharpened. He knew that I was lying. But he played along. "Well we can fix that. Tomorrow we will work on your control. And you will train until we both are in agreement that you have it mastered."

I nodded. A grueling day of training seemed like just what I needed to get my mind off of the swordsman currently plaguing my thoughts. I took another drink before answering. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

He nodded back at me. "Goodnight, Mirose."

"Goodnight, daddy." Damn… I could really use some sleep. I finished the wine bottle before I had even made it back to my room, more than ready to just collapse into my bed and sleep my troubles away.

* * *

Zoro had gotten annoyed with Perona and left the kitchen shortly after Mirose had. And of course he was wandering the hallways, trying to find his way back to his room. Where the hell was it again? Dammit. As he wandered, he reflected back on the events of the day… because it certainly had been eventful.

First, he had to figure out that complicated message from Luffy in the newspaper… and realized that he wouldn't be seeing his crew for another two years. And that he had to use those two years to get stronger. So he had finished off the baboons and then rushed back to the creepy maze castle. Then he had to swallow his pride and ask Mihawk for help. The fact that he would be training under the man that he needed to beat… his goal… well it was strange. But there was no one in the world that he would learn more from. He had already learned so much.

Haki… he had seen it before… but the people in Skypiea had called it Mantra. And he had even used Observation Haki, although he had no idea that was what it was called. When he had been fighting that Master of Humandrills, he had noticed the significant difference between it and the others. It was so much stronger. But Mirose had handled it without even breaking a sweat… first blindfolded… and then without her sword… She was amazing to watch.

Zoro wouldn't deny how impressed he was with her abilities. He could have watched her fight for hours. She moved so elegantly… He enjoyed seeing the way that she melded with her sword. Her attacks were direct and precise, and he knew that the only reason that she missed was because she meant to. Her blocks were steady and her entire body remained firm, yet ready to counter. And the way that she so easily leapt and twirled in the air… so fast that she was nearly a blur… he was almost disappointed when she had decided to stand in place, even though it was still impressive and it meant that he had a better view of her. Then he experienced true disappointment when Mihawk told her to stop.

When that baboon had charged her from behind, he had momentarily felt his adrenaline spike. His hand had landed on his sword and he was already in movement to intervene, but she was much faster. She had leapt up and twirled, in the blink of an eye, and kicked the damn thing so hard that it fell into a bloodied heap, launching a crater into the earth below it. He was certain that she had destroyed it… damn, that was one hell of a hit. And it didn't even look like she had put any effort into it. She even seemed surprised by the results of her actions.

It pained Zoro every time he discovered that there were people in the world that were stronger than him… it just reminded him of how far away he was from his goal. And this woman was definitely stronger than him. But for some reason… that excited him. He looked forward to fighting her. And he wanted to beat her. And he knew that it would be a fun fight. Fighting Steel Rose herself… to be honest, Zoro had never considered fighting her before. Mihawk had always been his goal. But now, seeing Steel Rose Mirose in action… he was itching to fight her, too.

Hell, he even enjoyed just spending time with the woman. She was unlike anyone that he had ever met before. Most people annoyed the hell out of him… but she was different. She had a soothing presence. She was nearly always calm. And even when she quipped him with her minor insults, she was so cool about it that he was never all that angry. Instead, he was intrigued. He might even say that he enjoyed her wit.

He had gotten so close to her in the kitchen… He was starting to like the way that her hawk-eyes stared right into him. Now that he had spent so much time looking at them, he realized that they were much different from her father's. As he had initially thought, her expression was only guarded… instead of cold, like Mihawk's. And if he watched her yellow eyes closely enough, he could catch a spark of amusement… or annoyance… or other traces of emotion that disappeared too quickly for him to discern before her guard lifted back up. It made him slightly jealous, since he had to work so hard to see anything in her eyes, and yet she could seem to look right into him, seeing every one of his thoughts.

Her lips, though… he could read those so much easier. Her dark red, full lips… they would lift, if only slightly, into smirks or smiles on occasion. And sometimes they would turn down into a slight frown. Honestly, it had taken him a long time to notice the small, subtle twitch of her lips when she reacted to something. And he was almost ashamed at how much time he had spent staring at them before he started noticing. But really, though… they were just so pleasing to look at.

Everything about her was pleasing to look at. Not just her plump, red lips… or her entrancing hawk eyes… but also her long, jet black hair. It flowed around her, framing her face and body, accenting her curves… Damn… her curves… her body… the way she moved… She had a lean, muscular body, which made sense, since she was so fast and powerful. And her curves were so… What the hell?!

Zoro shook his head to clear it, wondering where the hell he was. He had gotten lost in his thoughts. And now he was lost in this damn castle again, too. Fuck. What was this damn woman doing to him? Why did she have to be so attractive? He had been so close to her earlier… He had watched the way that she moved, smoothly leaning in toward him. And he couldn't help but lean toward her. Her dark red lips had been only inches away from his… and he had been so close to just closing the distance between them.

Dammit! Where the hell was he?! Wait. Didn't he know that door? With a huff, Zoro pushed the door open, hoping that he had finally found his way back to his room. But instead of seeing the familiar room… he saw Mirose. And she was standing beside a very large bed. And she wasn't wearing any pants. What. The. Fuck.

"Roronoa?" She said his name, her voice like silk.

Zoro gaped at her, unable to help himself. Her long, bare legs, so pale and smooth… her fucking black, lacy panties… He swallowed audibly. Was he blushing? Fuck. He was. And damn. His jaw was dropped. He quickly slammed it shut, eyes still bulging as he looked at her. And if he kept staring, then his eyes wouldn't be the only thing bulging…

"Fuck." He grumbled out loud.

* * *

 **Yeah, he ended up in Mirose's room. I couldn't help myself. Lol.**

 **So what do you think Mirose will do about it?**

* * *

 **ZabuzasGirl, that is a long way away, lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **P.S. Ellie, lol, awww, thank you :) and yeah, close enough ;)**

 **Zaralann, thank you!**

 **AshGopal, omg, thank you! :D I think that Zoro would like the opportunity to grow stronger than her… she basically just gave him another level to aspire to before reaching his goal :)**

 **Jujub2001, yeah, she'll be training over it soon. And thank you! :)**

 **Werebear47, thank you! :)**

 **MrsSwordslover, I think it will get smoother as it goes along… at least I hope so, lol. And I love writing Mihawk with a daughter, I'm looking forward to more with them. I think that as his daughter, Mirose would have to be strong. Obviously not as strong as him or a Yonko, but definitely stronger than the Straw Hats were at this point. And Zoro always ends up in awkward situations, so… yeah, I had to do it. Lol :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Wandering and Waking

**5 points to ZabuzasGirl, Jujub2001, AshGopal, MrsSwordslover, P.S. Ellie, and Satoberi!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Wandering and Waking

* * *

I had gone back to my room and had a nice, hot shower. I was just about to crawl into my bed when Roronoa, of all people, came crashing into my room. I looked up in surprise, watching him as he panted and looked around confusedly.

"Roronoa?" I said his name slowly, wondering what the hell he was doing in my room.

And then his eyes widened, face flushing and jaw slightly dropping as he looked down to get a better look at me. It was then that I realized that I was only wearing my tank top and panties… my usual sleeping attire. I wasn't modest, but… I hadn't exactly planned on anyone bursting into my room. I wanted to go to bed, for crying out loud.

His jaw suddenly clenched shut. "Fuck." He whispered through his teeth.

I wanted to laugh. "You got lost again, didn't you?"

"No!" He shouted indignantly, hands tightening into fists at his sides.

I arched a brow at him, smirking in amusement. "So you just thought that you'd join me for bed, then?"

He nearly fell over, seeming to choke on air. "No!" He was completely dumbfounded. "I was just trying to find my way through this fucking maze!"

"So you are lost." I clarified.

"I'm not lost!" He argued back.

I sighed. "Whatever." With a shrug, I pulled the blankets back on my bed and got in.

"What are you doing?" He grumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm going to bed." I answered in an obvious tone.

He scowled down at the floor, arms crossed over his broad chest.

"What?" I asked him curiously, trying to hold back my smile. "If you're not lost, then I don't need to worry about taking you to your room… now do I?"

His head snapped up and his dark eyes narrowed to glare at me. "So you're just gonna go to sleep?"

"That's the plan." I snuggled into my pillow, getting comfy in my giant bed. And then I gave him a mischievous grin. "You can join me if you want…"

His blush, which had faded, sprung back up to his cheeks in full force, lighting up his tanned skin with bright red. He stuttered through his words, unable to form a coherent string of them.

I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. "I'm not taking you to your room. So you can keep standing there awkwardly, come here and go to sleep, or wander around all night." I rolled over and closed my eyes. "Either way, I'm going to sleep."

He growled under his breath. And then he growled out loud. "Dammit!" He yelled before stomping out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

I closed my eyes as soon as he left, already drifting off into slumber. I didn't even have the energy to reprimand myself for flirting with him… again. I just wanted to go to sleep so that I didn't have to think about him anymore… and the fact that he was probably wandering around the castle, tearing it up as he tried to find his way to his room. Damn, fucking idiot.

* * *

This castle was a fucking maze! How could anyone live in it?! And why the hell had she been in her damn underwear?! Zoro couldn't stop picturing it… She looked so damn… good. He had no idea that his mind was capable of the thoughts that he was having…

It would have been so easy to take her into his arms… hold her smaller body against his… feel the smooth skin of her legs as they wrapped around him… pin her down on that bed… Fucking hell! What the hell was wrong with him?

Zoro growled to himself. It was her own damn fault. She had invited him into her fucking bed. And even if she was just teasing him… with that arrogant smirk pulling at her plump, red lips… her yellow eyes shining as she looked at him… dark brows arched in amusement… Dammit. She had only herself to blame. He had wanted nothing more than just to tangle his hand into her soft, black hair and slam his lips against hers. Urgh… He needed sleep. Where the hell was his room?!

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep when I heard my door opening again. And I knew that it was Roronoa standing there. It seemed that I just couldn't be rid of him. And it worried me that I wasn't all that upset about it.

"Dammit!" He yelled, frustrated.

"Really, Roronoa?" I grumbled sleepily, glaring at him with sharp, hawk eyes. "You still haven't found your room yet?"

"No…" He grumbled quietly.

"Well if you're going to keep yelling then get the fuck out of mine." I rolled my eyes, groaning as I buried my face back into my pillow. Why did he get lost so easily? And why couldn't I just sleep in peace?

* * *

Damn, she was scary as hell when she had just woken up. Her yellow eyes had practically glowed in the dark… and they had looked like a demon's… a hawk demon's… that wanted to swoop down and rip him apart… and it didn't help that she probably could. Zoro gave an involuntary shudder.

But at the same time… her "just woke up" voice was fucking fantastic. How was it possible for someone to be so scary and so attractive at the same time? Even if her words were lethal… her voice was like silk.

Fuck… Zoro needed to find his room.

* * *

I had been having such a pleasant dream… a tanned, muscular body… skin hot and rough… a devilish grin… focused, dark eyes… soft, green hair… It seemed that even in my dreams I couldn't be rid of him. But I really didn't mind it all that much… until I got woken up again.

"Dammit!" Roronoa yelled from my doorway, obviously still lost.

I groaned. Why the hell was he still running around like an idiot? Fucking moron… "Roronoa Zoro." I growled his name, my voice deadly. "If you wake me up one more time then I will fucking cut you in half."

He stilled, not even breathing, as he watched me from the doorway.

I sighed, sitting up slowly to glare at him. I was tired and he was getting on my nerves. "Come to bed. Now." My voice left no room for question. It was nothing short of an order. I was done with his ridiculous running around for the night.

He hesitated, swallowing before he resumed breathing. I watched his adam's apple bob in his throat. He slowly stepped forward, shutting the door as he approached my bed.

"Take off your shoes." I mumbled, laying back down and scooting over to give him plenty of room.

He was slow as hell as he took off his shoes, propped his swords against the wall, and got into the bed. But eventually I felt the mattress shift beside me. And there was a slight tug to the blankets as he got underneath them. I felt relieved, knowing that he wasn't lost and wandering around the castle anymore… maybe now I could finally get some sleep. Even if the man that was plaguing my thoughts and dreams was now lying next to me… in my bed… damn, what the fuck was I thinking?

* * *

Zoro couldn't exactly say that he was unhappy to be in her bed. But the circumstances were weird. She had ordered him into it. And she had been scary. She wasn't shrill or annoying when she gave an order, like Nami was… she was genuinely frightening. Zoro had actually felt a chill go down his spine when she had threatened to cut him. And he was fairly certain that she planned to follow through. It made him irritated to be reminded that she was stronger than him… he needed to rectify that fact. But being next to her… in her bed… smelling her sweet scent and listening to her breathe beside him… it was intoxicating.

She was covered up with her fluffy blankets, the same blankets that he was under, and he knew that underneath she was only wearing her thin little top… and those fucking black, lacy panties… He found himself wishing that the bed weren't so big… maybe then he'd have an excuse to be closer to her. What if he waited until she fell asleep? Then he could get closer… maybe even wrap an arm around her small waist… and pull her body into is… Damn. Zoro was really starting to think that he had a problem. This woman must be some sort of witch that had cast a horrific spell on him.

Fuck it. Zoro took a deep breath. Then he turned onto his side and wrapped his arm around her waist. And he pulled her body into his. Damn… it felt good. She curled against him, pressing her back against his chest… her round ass against his crotch… and her long, bare legs against his. Ah, hell… Zoro wondered how he was ever going to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

I had fallen asleep with Zoro spooning me from behind. And damn, it felt nice. His body was so firm and warm… and muscular… And I had finally managed to get some fucking sleep. I woke up with both of his tanned, muscular arms wrapped around my waist, holding me close to his warm, sturdy body. Without much thought, I began to trace the muscles in his arms with my fingertips. I really liked the way that his skin felt…

His body tensed around me… he was awake. I continued to stroke his skin… until his hand reached out and caught mine. I tilted my head back to look at him as our fingers laced together. His dark eyes locked onto my yellow eyed gaze.

"Roronoa?" I whispered his name, trying to ignore the pounding of my heart in my chest.

He huffed, almost irritably. His dark eyes were absolutely smoldering. And then his lips were pressed against mine. Now my heart definitely was pounding. But I didn't have time to think about that. And I didn't want to. His lips were so warm and rough… and I was kissing him back, pushing myself closer to him. His tongue pushed against my lips, demanding entrance into my mouth. I let him in, immediately meeting his tongue with mine. Damn. He tasted good. Our tongues waged war in our mouths as he pushed me down onto my back, pressing his large, firm body down onto mine. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him even closer as I traced the muscles in his back and ran my fingers through his hair. His hands were running up and down my body… along my sides… over the curves of my waist and hips… He bit down onto my tongue, sucking it smoothly, and a moan escaped my throat at the gesture.

I felt hot… and I craved more of him. I could feel his hard manhood pressing down onto my agitated warmth. With all rational thought lost to the overwhelming heat, I hooked my leg around his waist and bucked my hips against his. I shuddered pleasantly as he groaned into my mouth, his hands gripping onto my hips as he bucked back against me. I had completely abandoned all of my inhibitions, tossing them carelessly away as he tangled a large hand in my long, black hair and tugged it back. Nothing mattered but him and the way that he felt on top of me… his lips and tongue clashing with mine… his delicious body pressing me down into the mattress… his hands rubbing me in all of the right places… his hard crotch rocking against mine… He was intoxicating.

"Miiiiroooose-chaaaan!" Perona's scream brought me back to reality.

With a gasp, I pulled my lips away from his. He panted from above me, his intense eyes staring down into mine.

"Mirose-chan!" She wailed from the other side of door. "I'm bored! And I'm hungry! And I want a bagel and some hot chocolate!"

I groaned, irritated, before glaring at the door. "Go the hell away, Perona!"

Roronoa echoed my groan, also glaring at the door.

"But, Mirose-chan!" She continued to cry out. "I need attention! And company! And something cute!"

I had never wanted to kill her more than right at that moment. I growled, deep in my throat. "Perona… if you don't go the _fuck_ away, then I am going to cut you into tiny, unrecognizable pieces!"

She gasped loudly. "You're so mean, Mirose-chan!" She screamed. And then she started sobbing uncontrollably. Fortunately enough, the sounds faded as she hurried away.

I sighed in relief before turning my attention back to the man that was still on top of me.

He was watching me with a brow raised, amusement in his dark eyes. "You can be scary as hell when you wanna be." He muttered, almost grinning down at me.

I rolled my eyes, pushing him off of me. The moment was over. And I had come back to my senses. "Come on, Roronoa. We have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

 **In the next chapter, what do you think Mirose will do when she finds out that Perona is still crying?**

* * *

 **ZabuzasGirl, I suppose you could call her creative… lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Jujub2001, lol, you're welcome! Thank you for reviewing :)**

 **Zaralann, good thing I'm not going for cute… I think that awkward works better for Zoro :)**

 **AshGopal, thank you! We'll have to wait to find out what Mihawk thinks. But yay for scars… lol. Mirose isn't really the freak-out schoolgirl type… she likes to tease, haha**

 **MrsSwordslover, chyeah, Mihawk is an awesome dad :D I think the bedroom was pretty interesting… :)**

 **ZoraShah, thank you! :D I do have some ideas for the end, so we'll just see how it goes :) And heck yes for Daddy Mihawk!**

 **P.S. Ellie, yeah I couldn't help myself… lol ;)**

 **Satoberi, Perona is pretty good at interrupting… lol. You'll find out more about Mirose's "painful memories" later ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Wasting Time

**5 points to P.S. Ellie, AshGopal, Satoberi, and MrsSwordslover!**

 **3 points to ZabuzasGirl!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Wasting Time

* * *

I walked into the kitchen dragging Roronoa behind me. My father was glaring at me from the table, his hawk eyes narrowed in some form of disapproval. He had already prepared breakfast, which meant that it would be… well… nutritional. When I cooked, I focused on flavor. And when he cooked, he focused on nourishment. I sighed, sitting down at his right hand side and pulling Roronoa to sit beside me. I filled both mine and his plates with food, muttering a "you're welcome" to Roronoa when he thanked me. I tried to ignore my father's sharp glare, but it was persistent.

I finally looked up to meet his yellow eyes with my own. "What is it, daddy?"

His gaze narrowed even further. "You slept in late. And the ghost girl has been screaming miserably for the better part of the morning."

Now that he mentioned it, I could still hear Perona crying and wailing wretchedly from somewhere nearby. Where the hell was she, anyway? "Sorry, daddy… _something_ kept waking me up last night and I got distracted this morning." I avoided looking at Roronoa, but I didn't miss the way that he choked on his bite of food.

My father lifted a suspicious brow, but didn't comment on the strange behavior. "You know that sleeping in late wastes the day away. We could have already started training by now." He rolled on with his lecture. "And why is the ghost girl crying? Her high pitched wails are an assault on my ears."

"She always cries, dad." I sighed, trying not to groan in irritation.

"Listen to her." He demanded sharply.

I huffed before focusing in on her obnoxious sounds. She was outside, flying around near the window, and screaming miserably about how mean I was. Wait… the hell? Usually she cried about how she wanted something cute. Not about me being mean.

"What did you do to her?" My father questioned accusingly.

I sighed. "Nothing that I haven't done before." When my father glared pointedly, I continued. "I only threatened to cut her… she was getting on my nerves!"

"Well now she's getting on mine." My father nearly huffed.

"I told you that you were scary." Roronoa grumbled through a mouthful of food.

I turned my glare onto him. But instead of tensing like he usually did, he smirked. That caught me off guard… and I found myself just staring at his handsome, smirking face.

"Mirose!" My father got my attention back to him. "Go and shut her up." He demanded, still annoyed by Perona's screams. "Either apologize for threatening her or follow through with your threat and cut her until she's quiet. I don't care."

I wasn't sure whether to laugh or be shocked by my father's obvious annoyance. I got up, leaving my empty plate behind for him to deal with. "Come on, Roronoa." I grabbed him by the hand, deciding to drag him with me.

"Why do I have to go?!" He shouted stubbornly, but still followed along.

"Because I don't won't to have to deal with Perona and then worry about finding you in the castle after you get lost." I answered smoothly.

He huffed, but didn't complain any further.

"Meet me outside for training when you're finished!" My father called after us.

"Yes, sir!" I yelled back.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find Perona. I just followed the sound of her high pitched cries. She was circling the castle, wailing incessantly. I sighed, then took a deep breath before calling out to her.

"Perona!"

She stopped her circle, but continued to cry.

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest. "Perona, you have to stop crying… or I'm going to have to shut you up."

She quieted immediately, flying down so that she was in front of me. "But, Mirose-chan… you were so mean to me." She sniffled pathetically.

I glared at her. "Perona, stop acting like a brat. You can't always have your way. And just because someone is annoyed by you doesn't mean that you can run around screaming and making everyone miserable." Admittedly, I may have been going hard on her… but after spending so much time putting up with her, I was getting rather tired of it.

Her eyes teared up and it looked like she was about to start crying again.

"Perona." I snapped out. "You are a grown woman. So stop acting like a little girl."

She tucked in her lower lip, holding in her sobs, and nodded her head at me.

So I smiled indulgently at her. "Good girl. Now go inside and get some breakfast."

She let out a heavy breath. And then she threw her arms around me. "Thank you, Mirose-chan!"

I sighed, just waiting for the hug to be over. Eventually, it ended… and she flew away. I turned my attention to Roronoa, who was looking at me with his brow raised.

"You handled that well…" He mumbled under his breath.

I shrugged, finally letting my arms fall to my sides. "I just impersonated my father... but in a less scary way."

He smirked at me, his brow still lifted. "You were still scary."

I glared at him. "I was not."

His smirk changed into a grin. "Yes you were."

I huffed before moving to stalk away. "If I'm so scary then find your own way back."

He gaped at me for a second. "Hey, wait!" And then he chased after me, reaching out to catch me.

I could have very easily outrun him and let him get lost… but… I didn't want to. I felt a strange sense of excitement as I slowed down enough to let him catch up to me… and when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him… my heart even fluttered. I looked up at him, my gaze raking from where he was grasping my arm, his tanned fingers wrapped around my pale skin… to his strong muscles protruding in his bicep… his broad chest, visible through the bandages that he still wore… the curve of his neck… his strong jaw… his handsome face… and finally, to his dark eyes... I noticed that he was staring at my mouth. And I realized that I was biting my lower lip. He pulled me closer to him, and I gasped lightly as he wrapped his other arm around my waist. And then his lips were on mine.

My heart was dancing in my chest. I kissed him back, pressing myself closer to him without any hesitation. His body was so warm against mine… He let go of my arm so that he could tangle his hand in my hair. So I draped an arm over his shoulders, rubbing my fingers through his soft, green hair, and wrapped my other arm around his back so that I could feel his muscles as they moved. He pushed me against the wall of the castle as he shoved his tongue into my mouth, groaning as he pressed more firmly against me. I moved my tongue against his, moaning when he swept across the roof of my mouth. He tasted so damn good… I couldn't help myself… I grazed his tongue with my teeth before nibbling on his lower lip. And then he groaned from deep in his throat, pushing me harder against the wall. His hand traveled from my waist to my thigh… and he gripped it roughly before pulling it up onto his hip and shoving himself against me. A mewling sound escaped my lips as I felt his hard erection move across my entrance and up to my clit. He grunted into my mouth, obviously enjoying the feeling as much as I had.

But this… this wasn't right. What was I doing? What the fuck was I doing? I needed to stop this… I tried to pull away and open my mouth to say something, but he thrusted against me again, so instead of words, another moan, louder this time, came out. I bit down onto my lip, trying to stop the sound, but it didn't really help. It also didn't help that I was enjoying this… and that I liked it much more than I probably should… In the deeper places of my mind, I was wishing that there weren't any clothes in our way. Dammit. Behave, you stupid mind! I had to remember why I couldn't do this… I needed to focus.

"Roronoa…" I said his name, my voice sounding breathy. "We need to go… before my father comes looking for us."

If you ever want to kill a mood, mention someone's parent. Especially if that parent is as powerful and formidable as my father…

Roronoa gave me a heavy look, his dark eyes staring straight into mine. He was still holding me against the wall, but he had stopped moving.

I couldn't help but smile at him. "One last kiss?" I teased him. I just couldn't seem to help myself.

He narrowed his eyes at me. And then he let go of my leg and hair before wrapping both of his arms around my waist, pulling me flush against him. And he shoved his lips against mine. His tongue met mine for just a moment before he pulled away completely. He stepped back, his eyes still narrowed. I laughed as I took his hand, leading him away. I could have sworn I heard him grumble "stupid woman" or something of the like… but I didn't really care. He was becoming more and more intriguing.

* * *

"What took you so long?" My father questioned as soon as we were in sight. "The ghost girl stopped crying forty minutes ago."

I shrugged, letting go of Roronoa's hand. "I guess we took our time… ya know… enjoying the scenery and all that."

He gave me a skeptical look… but thankfully, he let it go. "Let's not waste any more time." He demanded.

He immediately rolled on with the training that we were going to be doing and sent me on my way. I wasn't sure what he had Roronoa doing. But since I needed to practice control, I was supposed to hit the trees in the forest hard enough to just knock off the first layer of bark… using Armament Haki. It was harder than it sounded. And if I knocked off any more, I was supposed to do one hundred lunges with my sword. And if I broke a tree, I had to do one thousand lunges with my sword. I actually didn't mind the lunges… but they added up quickly.

It was tedious and exhausting. But it was just what I needed. It didn't help that I was so distracted, though… my mind was whirling around in circles, and it was hard to tame it. I was trying to focus on the training, but it kept wanting to go back to think about Roronoa. And then, when I managed to pry my thoughts away from him, my mind would drift back to darker places… and think about _him_. Dammit.

I had only ever had one romantic relationship in my life. I had been happy with _him_ … until he had left me. The bastard. I had spent too much time wondering what I had done wrong… if I just hadn't been good enough… until I had finally convinced myself that it was him. Not me. And everyone leaves. And that couldn't possibly be my fault. I didn't even blame him anymore… at least, I tried not to. Everyone leaves, and that's just the way that it is.

As for Roronoa… well… he was no different. He would be leaving, too. And this time, I knew that he would be leaving before he actually left. And I knew when he would be leaving. So… I wouldn't get hurt… right? I had already allowed myself to be… affectionate… toward him. Jeez. What the hell was wrong with me? I was supposed to be a recluse… a loner… I liked to separate myself from others. And here I was… wondering if I could get away with getting close to Roronoa… had I hit my head somewhere and forgotten about it? Ugh.

I accidentally cracked a tree and commenced with the one thousand lunges that served as penance. I needed to concentrate. Swordsmanship… that was my passion… my obsession… my life. My father had raised me to be a sword master. He had raised me to be a strong woman. Not some sniveling girl that worried and cried over boys. I huffed, finishing my lunges and going back to my punching exercises.

* * *

Zoro's training had been exhausting, but it was well worth it. He could already feel himself growing stronger. He had focused all of his attention on becoming stronger while he was training, but now that he was wandering through the castle, his thoughts drifted back to the woman that had cast some sort of spell on him. After all, there was no other explanation for how she was able to affect him this way.

He wondered how long it would take for him to get strong enough to beat her. He couldn't wait to test his strength against hers… watching her fight to her fullest… and be able to beat Steel Rose… it would get him closer to his goal. She was his goal's daughter, after all. He still found it strange that he was staying with the man that he needed to beat… and his entrancing daughter… but he was getting used to it. If only he could stop getting lost in their fucking castle…

Though getting lost is what led Zoro to her room… and then that led to so much more. He had woken up to the feeling of her body against his… and her fingers running along his skin… and in his half asleep state, he had done something that his mind had been urging him to do… he kissed her. And damn, those red lips of hers really were as soft and warm as they looked. Their first kiss had been so pleasant… as he touched her, feeling her move pleasingly against him, his hesitations had melted away. He had her in her bed… underneath him… one of her long, bare legs wrapped around him… he wanted to kill the damn ghost princess for interrupting. And Mirose had threatened to do just that.

That moment made him realize something… the difference between her glare when she was making an empty threat and her glare when she was genuinely ready to kill… though the difference was subtle. She had definitely been just as angry as he was, if not angrier… but when she threatened to cut up the girl, her glare was more exasperated than deadly. It was at that moment that he stopped being so intimidated by those glares and instead found amusement in them. When she gave him that glare… it made him smirk in triumph when he identified it as the nonlethal one. So, no longer intimidated… and knowing that she responded to the urges that he was having to touch her… hold her… kiss her… he had a whole new brand of confidence.

He had enough of it to kiss her again, when she had idly threatened to leave him behind. And that was also leading somewhere pleasant… with her pinned between him and the wall… her body arching against his… her hands running through his hair and over his back… he had allowed himself to answer to his instincts, pulling her leg up and shoving himself against her… and he didn't want it to end… but she had been right to stop it. Their training was more important… and he could always finish what he had started later.

If only he wasn't lost in this fucking maze of a castle again…

* * *

 **In the next chapter, Mirose discovers that Zoro is lost again. Where do you think she'll find him?**

* * *

 **P.S. Ellie, yep, she definitely killed that mood… and then Mirose killed another one, lol.**

 **ZabuzasGirl, she managed Perona quite well :) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **AshGopal, lol, I'm glad that you enjoyed it! Luckily, Perona didn't realize that Zoro was in Mirose's room… so bullet dodged! For now ;)**

 **Satoberi, oh, well who knows?! Lol. And I'd say that she's pretty good at "playing it cool" :)**

 **Zaralann, I'm hoping that's a good thing, lol**

 **MrsSwordslover, omg, I know! I hate Perona! But I have to include her in the story… and I can't exactly change her personality… so we're stuck with her. I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Wicked Temptation

**5 points to AshGopal, ZabuzasGirl, P.S. Ellie, Satoberi, and KoreanMusicFan!**

 **3 points to MrsSwordslover!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Wicked Temptation

* * *

I continued my training until I could work my way through the entire forest without screwing up. I had gone through twice without messing up. And I was about to start again, just for kicks, when I heard my father's voice.

"That's enough, Mirose." He spoke smoothly, his voice soft. "It's gotten late… you've already missed two meals."

I stood up straight, letting my Armament Haki fade away, and turned around to face him. I had barely realized that the sun had gone down… but it was obvious now as I saw him standing in darkness, barely enough moonlight reaching through the trees to light his face.

"What's bothering you?" He asked sternly, demanding a straight answer now.

I sighed, looking away from him in favor of staring at the ground. "I've been thinking about _him_ lately…"

He knew exactly who I was talking about, without even having to ask. He let out a breath, and closed the distance between us. "Mirose… you know that wasn't your fault."

"I know, daddy…" I murmured, leaning the side of my face into his chest as he wrapped his arms around my back and shoulders. "I just… it still bothers me sometimes…"

He hummed in understanding. "It's the Straw Hat swordsman, isn't it?"

I pulled away enough to look up at him, letting a pout pull at my lips. "Why would you say that?"

He gave me a knowing smirk. "I know you, Mirose. As hard as you try to be distant and reserved… you still care about people. And this swordsman has managed to draw you in."

I glared at him, narrowing my hawk eyes sharply. "Don't insult me."

He laughed, placing his hand on the back of my head to ruffle my hair. "I'm not insulting you, sweetheart… I'm only stating a fact."

I pursed my lips at him, pulling further away. "It's not a fact. It's an opinion. And a bad one, at that."

He laughed harder, his yellow eyes shining with indulgent amusement. "It's alright to care about people, dear." He murmured when he was able to quell his laughter. "Just don't let anyone take advantage of you. You're stronger than that." He pressed a light kiss to my forehead and whispered "I don't want to ever see you hurt that way again."

I nodded, burying my face back into his chest and giving him a tight hug. "You're the only person that I need, daddy. Everyone else just leaves."

He chuckled into my hair. "I'll always be here for you, Mirose."

* * *

I grabbed something quick to eat in the kitchen. But before I could escape to my room, Perona found me.

"Mirose-chan!" She squealed. "That stupid swordsman is lost again and I can't find him!"

I sighed, finishing up my last bite of food. "Alright… wash this plate for me and I'll worry about finding him."

She nodded, taking the plate over to the sink. "Good luck, Mirose-chan!"

I grabbed a bottle of sake and quickly left the room before she could think of anything else. Roronoa could be anywhere… and I really wanted a shower after my long day spent training. So I decided to head to my room and get cleaned up before finding him. I took my time going to my room, drinking my sake and looking forward to a long, hot, steamy shower… I rounded the corner and reached out to open the door… but it was already open. I lifted a brow and walked in, seeing Roronoa standing in the middle of my room, looking around confusedly. His back was to me and he hadn't noticed me yet. I crossed my arms and popped my hip, just watching him for a moment. But then I got kinda bored.

"How do you keep ending up in here, Roronoa?" I asked smoothly.

At the sound of my voice, he jumped and turned to face me. Then he glared at me, huffing in frustration. "I don't know…" He grumbled irritably.

I laughed, closing the door behind me and putting my sword against the wall before walking toward my washroom.

"What are you doing?" He grunted out the question, watching my every move.

I grinned at him. "I'm going to take a shower…" And then a rather impetuous, lewd idea popped up into my mind… and I voiced it. "Would you like to join me?"

He tensed, fingers twitching at his sides. I smirked at his reaction. Why couldn't I stop myself from going off of the deep end when he was around? Without another word, I set my sake down onto the dresser and walked into my washroom, leaving him standing in my room.

I started the water, turning it on hot, before stripping off my clothes and tossing them into the hamper. I stepped into the shower, letting the water rush over me. I sighed in content, taking a few moments before lathering some soap over my skin. And then I felt him step into the shower behind me. I couldn't stop the smile from pulling at my lips. I had stilled when he got in. But he hadn't moved at all. So I went back to rubbing myself with the soap.

"Are you just going to stand there, Roronoa?" I asked, my smile leaking into my voice.

He grunted. And then he placed his large hands onto my hips. And I stilled again. He slowly moved his hands along my sides… up, at first… his fingertips brushing over the sides of my breasts as he moved along my curves… and then back down… passing over my waist and hips again… his thumbs rubbed over the edges of my ass as he made his way to my thighs… and he gently dug his fingers into the skin of my thighs, as if he were massaging them, as he stroked his hands down, nearly to my knees, and then started moving them back up again… he didn't stop until his hands were settled back onto my hips. I didn't realize that I had been holding my breath until he suddenly pulled me back into him and the air rushed out of me in a soft gasp.

"What spell did you put on me?" He grumbled.

I could feel his manhood on my ass… hard and throbbing. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. When I recovered from the initial shock, I leaned my back into his chest. I realized in alarm that he wasn't wearing his bandages. I mean, duh… of course he wasn't. But after all of the time that I had spent tending to him, I wanted to makes sure that his wounds were okay. So I turned around in his arms. I placed my hands carefully on his chest, my eyes raking over his exposed torso. Everything seemed to be healing quite well… the wounds were finally closed, the scabs all but gone… I lightly traced my fingers over them… over his broad, muscular chest… his hard, packed abs… and down to… holy shit. He was huge. I nearly gaped at his hard, thick length, twitching as I traced my fingers over the protruding "v" that led further down.

"I didn't put any spell on you, Roronoa…" I murmured, still staring at the monster in front of me.

He growled below his breath. And I tore my gaze away from his lower regions to look up at him, realizing that he had been watching me, his fingers digging into my waist. Our eyes locked. And I smirked up at him. And then my back was slammed against the slick tile of the shower wall, his warm body shoving firmly against mine. I gasped for air, all of my breath having rushed from me at the sudden impact. As soon as my lungs filled up with oxygen, my mouth was also filled with his tongue. A ragged moan escaped my throat as I returned his rough kiss, moving my tongue against his. His hands were stroking over my curves, slow and steady as he explored my body. The air was steamy from the hot water that was still cascading over us, leaving our skin warm and slippery. My own hands were moving leisurely over his well-muscled torso, feeling his abs… his chest… and his biceps… damn, he felt so sturdy and solid.

Another moan ripped from my throat when his large hand grasped onto my breast, my nipple caught between his fingers. I hooked my leg around his waist and pulled his body closer to mine. His rock hard dick was prodding at my warmth, and I shuddered at the feeling. I reached down and grasped his thick length in the palm of my hand, wrapping my fingers around him. He groaned, shoving himself against me as I began to pump him in my hand. His mouth ripped away from mine, planting one last kiss on my lips before tasting the skin on my neck. His teeth grazed my flesh, making me arch in pleasure as he started to suck the tender spot above my shoulder.

"Whatever it is that you've done to me…" He grumbled, his voice low and husky. "…I don't really care. You've tempted me enough…" He pulled away so that he could make eye contact, his dark eyes looking straight into my piercing, yellow gaze.

I smiled up at him, letting my red lips stretch in amusement. "If you find yourself in temptation, Roronoa Zoro… then you have only your own desires to blame."

He growled under his breath. "You're a wicked woman."

I bit my lip, still grinning, when he pressed his throbbing cock against me, grabbing my wrist so that I was no longer holding him back. In rough, sudden movements, he grabbed my thighs and wrapped them around himself. And then he shoved himself into me. I screamed out at the intense intrusion, overwhelmed by the feeling of being completely filled and stretched by him.

"Ro-mm-Ror-uh-Zoro!" I couldn't even scream his name properly, I was so enthralled.

He let out a deep groan, holding still to savor the feeling, before he started to move in and out of me. I dug my fingers into his shoulders, being very careful of his injuries, and moaned as he set a hard, steady pace. I was moaning with every breath, my core already tightening in pleasure. He was pounding with so much force that it was hard to catch my breath. I even wondered if he might fuck me straight through the tiled wall. But to be honest, I didn't really care. It felt way too damn good for me to give another thought about it. His beast of a dick was just so fucking amazing… and he was so fucking fantastic… he moved perfectly… holding me against him as he fucked me into oblivion… I screamed and arched against him, moving my hips to his powerful rhythm.

His fingers tangled in my hair, yanking it back so that he could graze my neck with his teeth. I heard him groaning and it was making me crazy. I gripped onto him, feeling his muscles move beneath his skin.

"Ah! Zoro!" My throat was raw from screaming, and I could feel a massive climax coming.

"Mirose…" He growled my name, and that was all that it took.

I came… hard… crying out in bliss as my orgasm ruptured around me. "Oh! Mmm! Zoro!"

He was breathing heavily, grunting and groaning as he rode through my climax to experience one of his own. And when he quickened his pace, making my insides ache with ecstasy, I came again. I bit down on his shoulder as he emptied himself inside of me.

"Fuck, Mirose…" He grumbled my name as he pumped through the pleasure, finally slowing to a stop.

I moaned out a breath, still reeling from the intense euphoria. He leaned his forehead onto my shoulder before burying his face into my neck, breathing heavily. I stroked my fingers down his damp skin, the shower water having gone from hot to luke-warm. With a pleased sigh, I slowly unhooked my legs from his waist, trying to stand up on my own. But with a growl, he grasped onto my thighs, his fingers digging into my skin, keeping my legs firmly wrapped around him. I tilted my head to give him a questioning look, and he met my gaze with a dangerous smirk.

"I'm not finished yet." His deep voice rumbled from his chest, sending provocative vibrations through my body, since it was still pressed so closely to his.

I returned his smirk, both amused and excited. "Oh? Was there something else that you wanted from me, then?"

He made a noise that was somewhere between a huff and a snort. "There's a lot that I want from you."

I couldn't help but grin at his answer. I didn't have time to think of a response before he was grabbing me and stepping out of the shower. I managed to reach back and turn the water off, trying not to laugh, as he carried me back into my bedroom. We were still soaking wet when he tossed me down onto my oversized bed, his body practically attached to mine as he landed on top of me. We were already locked in a heated kiss, our tongues battling in a sensual swirl.

With a well-timed shift, I flipped us over so that I was on top. He pulled his mouth away from mine to give me a suspicious look, but I just smirked down at him. He watched me skeptically as I ran my fingers down his chiseled chest, over his tight abs, and back up to his strong shoulders. My smirk stretched wider as I leaned down to press my lips to his masculine jaw. I kissed my way across it… and then trailed my tongue down his neck. His fingers clutched onto my hips when I started to nibble on his collarbone. His throbbing manhood was pressing against me, and I teasingly brushed against it as I gently kissed my way down. I was still being wary of his wounds, or else I would have teased him much longer… and spent much more time tasting his muscular torso…

When I reached his twitching member, I looked up to give him another smirk. "You are a beast of a man." I let my breath flutter across the tip as I spoke, completely aware of my tantalizing tone.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "And you are a demon of a woman." A smirk pulled at his lips as his eyebrow arched in humor.

I laughed, again letting my breath blow teasingly over him. "Oh, Zoro… I'm no demon." I slowly moved my hands up his legs, enjoying the way his skin felt beneath my fingers. "But I suppose that I can be wicked at times…"

I finally touched my lips to the tip, barely brushing them across the warm, tender flesh as I wrapped my fingers around the base. He groaned, his head tilting back in pleasure. I smiled at the sight. And then I wrapped my lips around the head of his insanely large cock and pushed my mouth onto him. His groan vibrated throughout his body, turning me on even more. His fingers tangled in my hair, tugging pleasantly. I slowly teased him with my tongue as I bobbed my head up and down. He was both long and thick, so I could only go about halfway comfortably. But his groans were very encouraging… so I eagerly stuffed more of him into my mouth and down my throat.

"Mirose…" He grunted my name.

I smiled, or at least tried to, with him still in my mouth. I looked up into his dark, entrancing eyes as I quickened my pace. He watched me in a lust filled haze, deep groans escaping from his clenched jaw.

"Mirose!" He gasped, his head finally falling back so that I could no longer see his face.

His fingers dug into my scalp and pulled on my hair as he came into my mouth. I swallowed his load down, savoring the taste. When I was sure that I had sucked him clean, I trailed my tongue back up his torso. With a growl, he grabbed me and pulled my lips to his, catching me in a bruising kiss. I happily returned the kiss, chuckling into his mouth. He tried to roll us so that he would be on top again, but I held him down by his biceps and refused to move. He growled again, slightly frustrated. But the sound quickly changed to a groan when I slammed myself down onto him, impaling myself on his hard, throbbing cock.

I moaned in gratification as I once again felt him stretching me from the inside… completely filling me up. I pulled my mouth away from his so that I could sit up on him, looking down at his handsome face. I bit my lip as I lifted off of him and then rocked forward again, earning a roiled groan as his fingers dug into my hips. I allowed myself to get lost in the rhythm as I rode him. All that mattered was the way that he groaned beneath me… his hands on my body… the pressure tightening in my core…

"Mmm, Zoro…"

The pressure was building, begging for release. I was so close to a climax… I started going faster, rocking my hips against his. His amazing, muscular body was moving against mine… his dark eyes smoldering as he watched me… his hands roamed firmly, sometimes roughly, over my body… he rubbed up my legs and hips… he stroked over my breasts, groping them in a teasing way… his fingers brushed over my waist, my toned stomach, and down to my clit… oh, fuck.

"Oh, fuck!" I screamed, my orgasm coming over me in waves. I gasped, trying to ride through it, as he continued to fondle my body. "Fuck! Zoro!" I was slowing down, too lost in the pleasure to keep a decent pace.

He used the opportunity to finally flip us so that he was back on top, his dick still pulsing inside of me. "You are one hell of a woman."

I was panting heavily, trying to catch my breath. But I still managed to smirk up at him. "And you are one hell of a man."

With a smirk of his own, he began pounding into me, hard and ruthless. I arched into him, once again lost in ecstatic pleasure. He hit my spot so powerfully and directly… I couldn't help but scream out his name.

"Dammit, Zoro!"

He was grunting and groaning, holding my body close to his as he fucked me senseless. "Mirose…"

I dug my nails into his back, thankful that he wasn't wounded there so I wouldn't have to worry about aggravating any injuries. "Oh! Fuck, yes!"

He was drilling into me so hard… my giant bed was shaking around us, the elaborate headboard clamoring against the stone wall… my body swayed with his, completely lost to his forceful movements… my muscles were aching from the uncontrollable spasms caused by the intense pleasure that he was filling me with… and I was still screaming at every plunge… damn. It wasn't long before I was overcome with another orgasm. And he was right there with me, pumping himself into me as he rode through our climax. I could feel his hot seed emptying into me… his groans vibrating through his body… my moans mingling with the sound…

He slowed to a stop, resting his forehead against mine. He gave me a satisfied smirk, his dark eyes smoldering. "That was fun."

I chuckled, letting my hands run smoothly down his back. "It sure as hell was."

With an entertained snort, he finally rolled off of me, pulling me into his arms as he made himself at home in my bed. He cuddled into my pillows and got comfy in my blankets, holding me snug against his body. I stayed in his embrace, completely relaxed… it felt nice to be pressed against his hard, muscular body… warm and cozy… with his powerful arms wrapped tightly around me.

I smirked up at him, touching my nose to his. "All tuckered out, are we?" I teased him.

He rolled his eyes, though he was smiling. "Shut up."

I giggled, pressing my lips to his for a gentle kiss. "Goodnight, Zoro."

He growled, his hand tangling in my hair to pull me down for another kiss… a deeper kiss… one in which he shoved his tongue into my mouth… and when he was finished, he pulled away and returned my smirk. "Goodnight."

* * *

 **In the next chapter, Mihawk questions Mirose about her relationship with Zoro. What do you think she'll tell him?**

* * *

 **AshGopal, thank you! And lol, I know! It's hard to tell where he'll end up. But he does seem to be able to find Mirose's room pretty easily… hehe**

 **Zaralann, hmmm… well I wouldn't know.**

 **ZabuzasGirl, yep, thanks for reviewing!**

 **weaver yk, I haven't really decided yet, though I do have some ideas… I guess we'll just have to wait and see :)**

 **P.S. Ellie, yep, always! Lol.**

 **Satoberi, lol, yeah, he's trying though… there will be more about her past eventually :P**

 **MrsSwordslover, that would be funny! I may have to do that eventually, lol. And haha! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter ;)**

 **KoreanMusicFan, that seems to be the case, lol. Thank you for reviewing! I noticed that you've been reading my other stories, too. I'm so glad to have a new reader :)**

 **Werebear47, I know that it took longer than usual to update! I've been rather busy, lol. But I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Actions and Reactions

**5 points to AshGopal, P.S. Ellie , Satoberi, ZabuzasGirl, and Missy anon!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Actions and Reactions

* * *

I woke up to a harsh banging on my bedroom door. Shit… how late had I slept? I looked around, eyes bleary, trying to catch my bearings. My curtains were closed, so I couldn't see how high the sun was, or if it was even shining at all. I was tangled in a heap of limbs and blankets, warm and naked. My sword was leaning against the wall… and there were three katana leaning next to it. Roronoa was barely waking up, yawning as he stretched his arms… and then he just wrapped them back around me and pulled me back to him. I was about to just curl back up with him… when the banging on my door repeated.

"Mirose-chan! What are you doing in there?! And why is your door locked?!" Perona's unmistakable voice called from the other side.

I groaned, rubbing my hand down my face. "What do you want, Perona?" I barely managed to get the words out, since I was still so close to slumber.

"Your dad sent me to get you! He said that you slept in too late again!" She almost seemed frightened as she yelled through the door. "Mirose-chan! He said that if he has to come and get you then it will be scary!" She let out a desperate whine, as if she had already been threatened by my father this morning. "And I can't find that stupid swordsman! I think he's lost again!"

Dammit… my father was already in a bad mood. This wasn't good… And I most certainly didn't need him barging into my room… when I was lying in bed naked with Roronoa Zoro… oh, I didn't even want to imagine the horror that would follow… "Tell my father that I'm getting up now and that I have to look for Roronoa! I'll be as quick as I can!" That should buy me some time…

"Okay, Mirose-chan! But you better hurry!" She squealed before hurrying away.

I continued to lie in bed for a few moments, considering what I was going to do now… The good news was that no one knew what had happened between Roronoa and myself. My father and I had our own separate wings of the castle, so no one would have heard what had transpired in the throes of our passion… dammit. How had I allowed myself to get so carried away? But I couldn't really say that I regretted it… Roronoa Zoro was one hell of a good lay… and it had been so long since I had a proper fuck. But why in the hell did I have to go and fuck Roronoa? He was my father's student… and he was a man that hoped to beat my father someday… and he was a man that would someday leave… I sighed to myself. It was just sex. As long as I didn't get attached, then it was fine… right? Yeah. Right.

I turned to look at the swordsman that had his sturdy arms wrapped around me… pulling me into his broad chest. His handsome face was relaxed as he snored lightly, completely oblivious to everything going on around him. I wanted to laugh. The face he wore while he was sleeping was such a severe contrast to the face that he had while fighting, training, or arguing… or fucking… I lifted my hand so that I could trace his masculine jaw with my fingertips. I leaned in close… and just as I was about to press my lips to his, he opened his eyes.

I couldn't help but smile at him. "Time to wake up, Roronoa."

He grunted at me, grabbing my wrist so that I couldn't pull my hand away from his face. "I liked it better when you were screaming out 'Zoro' last night…" His comment caught me off guard, so when I simply stared at him, he grinned.

My yellow eyes narrowed into a glare. "Yeah, well you were calling out _my_ name, too."

His grin widened, and he rolled so that he was half on top of me. "I sure as hell was."

I laughed, pushing him off of me. "We need to get moving… or we risk torment and death."

He lifted a brow at me, watching as I untangled myself from him and the blankets and stood up from the bed. "Torment and death?"

I stretched my body out, my muscles sore from the night's escapades. "My father sent Perona to wake me… and apparently he's in a bad mood. And the last thing that we want is for him to find out that we spent the night fucking."

He sat up, the blankets pooling around his waist. "I guess that makes sense…"

I laughed as I made my way over to my washroom. I could feel his come, still sticky on my thighs… and I needed a shower. "Come wash up." I called behind me.

* * *

Roronoa Zoro had never given much thought to women or sex… he had only ever cared about swordsmanship… the promise that he had made to Kuina… and Luffy and the crew… But now that he had met Mirose, he had something new to care about. Now that he had spent so much time with her… had sex with her… he realized that she had become important to him at some point. And yet he still knew so little about her.

She had been taking care of him since he had arrived on this island… tended to him while he was unconscious… treated his wounds… given him a place to stay… fed him… they had spent a lot of time together. And he had spent most of that time trying to figure her out. She was still a mystery… at least, part of her was… but he had gotten to know the physical side of her pretty damn well.

He thought about how he had gotten so close to her… how their bare bodies had been pressed so tightly together… her legs wrapped firmly around him… her lean, toned body holding him as he fucked her… her pale, creamy skin brushing against his… her soft, warm lips kissing him… her slick tongue… and her hot, tight pussy enveloping him over and over…

He loved it when she screamed his name. He loved it when her body arched against his and she clutched onto him, practically begging for more. And he loved it when she sucked him off… then followed by riding him. Her body looked so elegant and powerful at the same time. She was beautiful… like a goddess, if he believed in that sort of thing. Her movements were mesmerizing… the way that she swayed… her hips moving in perfect rhythm… the curve of her waist rolling in time… her voluptuous breasts bouncing with her movements… her long, silky, black hair waving around her frame… hawk eyes glowing with lust… and her plump, red lips pulled into a teasing smirk…

Zoro was getting hard just thinking about it. But as close as he had gotten to her… having discovered so much of her in a physical sense… he was still so far away from figuring her out. She seemed to be content with just fucking… keeping it a well-kept secret… but Zoro wasn't sure that he was okay with that. He found himself actually wanting to know more about the woman that had entranced him…

She was such a skilled swordsman… he wanted to know what had made her want to master swordsmanship in the first place… if she had any goals... how she earned the name "Steel Rose" and why she stayed loyal to the marines… why she stayed here on this gloomy island with her father… He wanted to know anything that he could discover about the succubus that had so quickly cast her spell on him.

He looked down at her as she lathered soap over herself, the hot water rushing over her soft, lean body… She looked so fucking sexy… He was tempted to just throw her up against the wall and fuck her again.

"Don't even think about it, Roronoa." She smirked at him, her hawk eyes shining in humor. "We don't have time for that…"

Now she was reading his mind… she had to be a demon. "Tch. Who said that I was thinking about anything?"

She chuckled, turning back around to get more soap. "No one had to say it… I could tell by that look in your eye."

Zoro huffed, avoiding eye contact now. He knew that he couldn't trust those hawk eyes of hers…

"Here… I'll help you wash up." There was amusement in her voice.

Zoro watched her as she rubbed the soap over his skin, his brow arched in skepticism. She had to be up to something… he could tell by the way that she was smirking. She was slow as she brushed her fingers over him… working the soap into a lather… massaging his shoulders and back… rubbing his chest and abs… stroking over his arms… she even groped his ass… He inhaled sharply through his teeth when she trailed her fingers over his hips, around his dick, and down his legs. She was such a fucking tease… She had the nerve to do it again when she brushed her hands back up, this time having the nerve to run her fingertips over his balls, her fingers so fucking close to his cock that he throbbed with the anticipation… but she just went back to rubbing over his abs.

He growled, grabbing her by the hips and pushing her against the wall. "You're a tease."

She laughed, biting on her lower lip as she looked up at him, her provoking hands on his chest now. "I'm sorry, Roronoa… I couldn't help myself."

He definitely preferred it when she called him Zoro… breathlessly, moaning, screaming… he didn't care. He wanted to hear her say it again. So he decided that two could play this game. He pinned her against the wall with his hips, his dick pressing against the lips of her hot, wet cunt. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them up above her head, pinning them with one hand. Then he ran his other hand back down her body. Her yellow eyes were shining with humor, her full, red lips lifted into an amused smile. He was aware that she could break out of his hold… and he was also aware that she didn't want to. And that was exhilarating.

He pressed his lips against hers, biting her lower lip and dragging it through his teeth. He grabbed her breast, appreciating the perfect, supple, handful before pinching on her nipple, making her moan into his mouth. Damn, he loved her moans. He slowly moved his hand downward… over her chest… down her toned stomach… and to her warm pussy… He parted the lips and lightly ran his finger around her clit. She twitched underneath him, making him smirk. After teasingly running his finger around her several times… he finally stroked over her clit.

"Mmm…" She moaned, twitching violently in his hold.

With another stroke of his fingers, Zoro pushed his dick up against her, teasing her even more.

"Oh… Zoro…" She moaned again, louder this time.

Zoro chuckled, his smirk turning into a grin. He had gotten what he wanted. "I definitely like it better when you're calling out 'Zoro.'"

She rolled her eyes, finally pulling away from him… though she was still smiling. "You're lucky that I like you, Roronoa…" She threatened idly, giving him her empty glare.

He just grinned wider, amused by her reaction.

* * *

After we had showered… with only a minor amount of fondling and teasing… we quickly dried and got dressed. I decided to go ahead and re-bandage his wounds, since they were still vulnerable and I didn't know what kind of training that he would be doing… and also since he now had scratch marks down his back that were obviously a result of sex… and a few bite marks… and I most certainly did not want my father to see any of that. I also had several marks left as proof from our night of frenzied passion… so I was sure to wear clothes that covered everything.

And then we had to hurry to the training grounds, completely skipping breakfast. I could see my father from a distance, and I could tell from the way that he standing that he wasn't happy… he had his arms crossed over his chest and his stance was tense. Damn… hopefully I could get him into a good mood. As we got closer, I realized that a bunch of Humandrills were standing nearby. And as soon as we were within earshot, my father began shouting out his orders.

"Roronoa! Resume your training from yesterday! Mirose, come here." His tone was stern and his hawk eyes were piercing.

Roronoa quickly drew his swords and commenced with fighting the Humandrills. And I wasted no time in making my way to my father's side.

I smiled up at him, feigning innocence. "Hello, daddy dearest."

He didn't seem amused. "Mirose. I'm not sure what sort of sleeping pattern you adapted to while I was away… but you know that I do not approve of you sleeping in."

I lowered my head, trying to appear ashamed. "I know, daddy…" I wanted to whine about how much I loved to sleep in… and how I wasn't a morning person… but that would get me nowhere.

My father didn't say anything else as I turned to watch Roronoa. He was clearly trying to develop his Armament Haki… he was working on applying it to his swords while fighting off the Humandrills… and it was entertaining to watch.

"What's going on between you and Roronoa?" My father's voice questioned suspiciously.

I tried not to tense at the sudden inquiry. I looked up to realize that he had been watching me as I watched Roronoa. "What do you mean?" I asked him with equal suspicion.

He huffed softly, his yellow eyes set directly on me. "The two of you seem awfully close."

I rolled my eyes at him, turning my gaze back to Roronoa as he continued to train, completely unaware of our conversation. "Well I've spent a lot of time taking care of him… tending to his wounds… feeding him… keeping him from getting lost and saving him when he does… he's a lot of work."

"That's not what I'm referring to." He quipped back sternly.

I arched a brow, but didn't bother turning to look at him. "And what _are_ you referring to?"

He grunted, his arms shifting but still crossed over his chest. "I'm referring to the ogling way that you two keep staring at each other… your suggestive eyes and flirty remarks…"

I finally gave him my full attention, gaping up at him like he was crazy. "Daddy! What the hell are you talking about?"

He lifted a brow, a smirk threatening to pull at his lips. "Oh? Is that an emotional reaction? How rare…"

I glared at him, my hawk eyes burning with my unease. "You're being ridiculous." I mumbled.

He chuckled, finally dropping his arms to his sides. "No. I'm being observant, as I always am… and attentive, as I am in your life. And to think that I noticed all of this just now as you were walking from the castle…" He took a more solemn stance and expression. "Mirose… I'm no fool. Something has changed between the two of you."

I took a deep breath. And then I shrugged. "Perhaps we've gotten a bit closer… Though I don't see why it's of any concern."

He sighed, tilting his head to look at me more closely. "It's concerning because you are my daughter. And I worry anytime I see you getting close to anyone." He sighed again, his voice lowering to a whisper. "I told you just last night that I don't want to see you hurt again."

I nodded, stepping a bit closer to him. "I know, daddy. But I'm not going to let anything like that happen again. So you don't have to worry."

He lifted a skeptical brow. "So you're saying that you're not going to get romantically involved with Roronoa?"

My stomach twisted. Of course I couldn't tell him _now_ that I was already romantically involved with Roronoa… "I'm saying that I will never allow myself to be that vulnerable again."

"Never is a dangerous word, Mirose." He answered smoothly.

My jaw was tense, but I pried it open to respond. "Well I cannot allow myself to be vulnerable… I won't…"

He let out a heavy breath, placing his arm around my shoulders and kissing the top of my head. It seemed like forever passed before he spoke again. "Why don't you go and prepare lunch? I'm going to see if I can whip this swordsman into shape…"

I laughed, amused by his attempt to lighten the mood. "Okay, daddy."

* * *

 **Mirose finds Perona in the kitchen… what do you think she's doing?**

* * *

 **AshGopal, lol, sorry, I didn't realize that the question was so difficult. You were close enough though, since she kinda is in denial… :)**

 **gmakvandi, yay, I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story. I love him, too :) hehe. It will be a while before he leaves… so we'll just have to wait and see ;) Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Zaralann, well so far I think it works for them… she seems to have that affect on him anyway ;)**

 **KoreanMusicFan, thank you so much! And perhaps we will at some point…**

 **P.S. Ellie , lol, thank you! And of course, I think that she's a pretty good match for him, too ;) haha. And yeah… that's pretty darn close to what she does. Lol.**

 **Satoberi, thank you! I'm glad that you think so :) And I know… you'll figure out more about her past eventually :P**

 **raepan2010, thanks for reviewing! Hope that you enjoyed the update :)**

 **ZabuzasGirl, yep, Mirose is pretty good at dissuasion… lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Rosy Fire, thank you! I've got some ideas about what I'll do, but we'll just have to wait and see for sure ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Missy anon, aww, thank you! I'm glad that you're enjoying it. She was honest with him for the most part, though she did hold some things back. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **AnimeFan972, thanks! Mihawk still doesn't know everything yet, so I guess we'll have to wait and see…**

 **bestcheerleaderever, thank you! I've thought about that… but I can't imagine it being anything other than horrific, lol. We'll see, though ;) Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope that you enjoyed the update :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Distractions

**5 points to AshGopal, P.S. Ellie, Missy anon, Satoberi, and ZabuzasGirl!**

 **3 points to MASSEXPLOSION!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Distractions

* * *

I walked into the kitchen to find Perona frantically scrubbing everything clean. I arched a brow, watching her as she brought the floor to a lustering shimmer. "So… this is where you've been."

She looked up at me, a panicked look on her face. "Your dad said that I had to clean the kitchen after breakfast! And that if it wasn't spotless that I'd never see anything cute again!" She wailed the words, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes.

I laughed, walking over to the pantry to gather the ingredients that I needed for lunch. "Well you can stop now… I'll tell him that everything was squeaky clean."

She jumped up, running over to me with her puppy dog eyes. "Really, Mirose-chan?!"

I nodded, nudging her away with my elbow to gain some space. "Sure…" Then I handed her the items that I had gathered so that she could carry them over to the counter for me. "And if you help me with lunch, I'll make you some hot chocolate."

Her eyes widened with her joy. " _Really_ , Mirose-chan?!" She squealed, even louder this time.

I rolled my eyes, slightly amused with her childishness. "Of course."

So on that note, Perona helped me prepare lunch for everyone. It was rather easy with another set of hands, though she needed precise directions with everything. The damn ghost princess had no idea how to even chop vegetables… but after I showed her how, she learned quickly. Her complaining was incessant, but as soon as I reminded her of the hot chocolate that was soon to come, she would brighten and resume her work with new enthusiasm. After everything was finished, she helped me pack it all up so that it would be easy to carry out to the training grounds.

I watched her bounce along as we carried the food out to my father and Roronoa. "You know, Perona… if you were helpful like this all of the time, then I could probably convince my father to get you some cute things on one of our supply runs."

Her expression glimmered with hope. "Oh, my! That would be so amazing, Mirose-chan! Really!" Her voice hit a new octave in her excitement.

I smiled indulgently at her. "Alright… then just help prepare meals and clean up around the castle every once in a while and it shouldn't be too difficult."

She smiled so broadly that I wondered if her face might crack.

* * *

Zoro was concentrating on trying to get the Armament Haki to solidify on his swords… and it was slow going. Every time he thought that he had it, an attack would break his concentration and the small amount of haki that he had built up would fade. He was so focused that he didn't even notice Mihawk approaching him… until all of the Humandrills froze in their terror of his presence.

"Roronoa Zoro." His voice was commanding, as always. "Your progress is slow."

Zoro clenched his teeth, trying not to get too frustrated. He had been at this since yesterday, and he felt like he should be better at it by now. This haki shit was annoying. He watched Mihawk draw his sword, and the Humandrills ran in a panic.

"Brace yourself, Roronoa." Mihawk warned him. "If you do not coat your swords with Armament Haki, then I will break them."

And then he attacked.

* * *

Back at the training grounds, my father had worked Roronoa into a drenching sweat, leaving him panting and hunched in exhaustion. But Roronoa was still fighting, working on his haki. From what I could tell, he had made at least a little progress in the short time that I had been gone… he was now able to apply his Armament Haki to his swords… but with each attack from my father, it would fade, and Roronoa would have to rebuild his haki.

My father was just about to attack again, but I interrupted him. "Time for lunch!" I called out, setting everything down.

My father disappeared from his midair attack, appearing next to me in the same instant. "You're just in time." He smirked, his hawk eyes glistening with humor. "I'd say that Roronoa could use a break…"

Roronoa huffed irritably before stalking over in our direction, sheathing his swords with smooth motions.

Perona got to work on helping me unpack everything. "You look so un-cute, you grumpy swordsman! You should at least try to smile!" She squealed at Roronoa.

He glared at her. "I don't fucking care, you annoying ghost!"

She pouted before glaring back at him. "Well you _should_ care! After all, Mirose-chan went through all of this trouble to prepare lunch for you and you're just scowling at her!"

He looked taken aback. "I'm not scowling at her!" He yelled indignantly.

"Then say 'thank you' and smile for her, you stupid, stupid swordsman!" She shouted at him.

He gaped at her.

And I couldn't help but laugh. "Here, Perona." I got her attention by holding out her hot chocolate. "Drink this and be quiet."

She squealed happily, beaming from ear to ear. "Yay! Thank you, Mirose-chan!" She immediately plopped down to drink it, sipping away without a care in the world.

"Here you go, daddy." I handed him his plate of food and a bottle of water.

"Thank you, dear." He gave me a smile before going to sit on a large rock.

"Roronoa." I called out, but he was still scowling off into the distance. I snapped my fingers at him, but he still didn't look at me. "Zoro!" At that, he jumped, looking at me in surprise.

Realizing that I was holding food, he finally came over to sit beside me, taking his plate from my hand. "Thank you…" He mumbled quietly before starting to eat.

I smiled at him. "You're welcome."

I got my own food out and started to eat. I was happy to just sit in silence next to Roronoa. His presence was… comforting. He was so… stable. I shook my head, irritated at myself for having grown so fond of him. I caught sight of my father, and noticed that he was watching us both intently. Fuck… I grabbed the sake bottle that I had packed and popped it open, taking a huge swig. I didn't miss the way that my father's eyebrow lifted in vigilant awareness. I glared at him as I set the bottle down.

Roronoa went to reach for the bottle but I swatted his hand away.

"You're training. You need water, not sake." I said smoothly, handing him a bottled water instead.

He huffed at me, taking the water with resignation. "Stupid woman…" He grumbled under his breath. His comment made me laugh.

"You'll get over it." I winked at him.

He just glared, but still drank the water that I gave him.

* * *

After lunch I had gotten Perona to help me clean everything up. And then I had some time to myself… so I decided to spend it training. I barely managed to escape from Perona before going to my personal training area. I spent some personal time with my sword… I used the time to clear my head.

I wasn't sure when it had happened, exactly… but somehow, I had allowed these two uninvited guests to become much closer than should be allowed. Perona was annoying, but… she had grown on me in some way… some near impossible way… and I was uncomfortable with that. I needed to distance myself. After all, the only thing that the ghost girl really wanted was to be pampered and surrounded by cute things. And that sure as hell wasn't going to happen here. So it stood to reason that she would be leaving soon… one way or another. She'd probably hitch a ride out the next time my father or I went on a supply run. And then she'd be gone forever. Everyone leaves. So why was I bothering myself with being friendly toward her? Going so far as to teach her to cook and such… covering for her with my father… promising her cute things and making her hot chocolate… what the hell was wrong with me?

Speaking of what was wrong with me… I had fucked Roronoa. Repeatedly. What. The. Fuck. Was I thinking? I couldn't get involved with him! Dammit… Every time I thought about it, I knew that it was foolish… the feelings that I was having were just lust… I was attracted to him, and I couldn't help that. He was so masculine and handsome… and his determination and focus were so alluring… and his loyalty… his loyalty was just so charming… But that was the reason why… his loyalty to his captain and his crew was the reason why he was staying for only two years… and it was the reason why he would be leaving… Everyone leaves. I was letting myself get attached to him… and if I continued to do that, then… would I be able to endure him leaving?

I shook my head, tightening my grip on my sword. This was all nonsense. It was foolishness. I wasn't the type of person to become uselessly attached to another person… at least, not anymore. I wouldn't allow myself to be put in another situation like _that_. I refused to. But… ugh. When I was with Roronoa Zoro, I couldn't seem to stop myself from letting my guard down. My resolve just crumbled when I looked into his engaging, dark eyes. Another set of dark eyes came to mind… and I almost cursed the memory. But I was over _that_ now. So there was no need to remember the experience with anything other than indifference. I huffed. Why couldn't I just keep my head clear?

"Your form is too tense." My father's voice called out from behind me. "You're unfocused."

I swiftly brought my sword down to my side and turned to face him. The sun was setting at the tree line, and his yellow eyes were shining with its reflection. "I'm sorry, daddy… I didn't realize that it had gotten so late." I slid my sword back into the sheath on my back. "I'll go and prepare dinner, now."

He gave a slight shake of his head, his lips pulling into a faint smirk. "There's no need. I've already done it. I just came to get you… it's time to eat."

My eyes widened in surprise. I hadn't realized that I had spent so much time out here. "Oh…" Then I realized that I had fucked up. "I'm sorry, dad. I should have noticed the time. Now your training with Roronoa has been cut short."

"Don't worry about it, dear. It wasn't too much trouble… even with the ghost girl insisting on helping." His eyebrow almost twitched… almost.

I had to suppress my laugh. "That's my fault, daddy. I told her that if she helped out more, that I would try to convince you to get her something 'cute' on our next supply run." I shrugged my shoulders. "I was trying to make her useful."

He gave me a small smile, but there was exasperation in his hawk eyes. "Well, I suppose that's better than her flying around and wailing all day."

I grinned up at him. "I thought so."

His smile widened and he reached down to ruffle my hair. "Let's go and eat."

We walked back to the castle side by side. We were both looking toward our destination, but I could feel him watching me from his peripheral vision.

"What is it, daddy?" I asked, trying to mask my wariness with innocence.

His lips tilted up into a discreet smile, but only for a moment. Then his face turned stern. "If you're going to train, you need to do it with resolve to learn and improve… not just flail your sword around while you muddle through your thoughts." He turned enough to look at me through the corner of his eye. "I didn't give you that sword so that you could misuse it. Emotions have no place in swordsmanship."

I nodded. "I know, daddy. I let myself get carried away again… I'll do better."

His stern expression faded and he turned to me more fully, a warm smile on his face. "That's what I like to hear, Mirose."

I nodded again, feeling overwhelmingly disappointed. I was disappointed with myself… but mostly, I was disappointed that I had disappointed my father. It was entirely unacceptable, and I was better than that. He had always told me that it was important to keep a clear head while fighting… and my head had been anything but clear.

"What were you so distracted with, anyway?" He asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I sighed. Why the hell couldn't I stay out of my own damn thoughts? "Lots of things, daddy…" I looked down at my hands, imagining the weight of my sword, trying to keep my mind clear of my upsetting thoughts. "I don't know what's wrong with me, but… I can't seem to stay focused."

"Where does your mind go?" He asked simply.

"Several places." I answered honestly. "Our guests seem to be serving as significant distractions for me… and for some reason, my thoughts keep trailing back to _him_. And I've managed to keep _him_ out of my mind for so long… up until now."

"Try meditating, Mirose." He suggested. "You need to get to the root of the problem… figure out why he is coming back into your mind, now of all times." He set his gaze onto the castle as we walked up the steps. "I have my own theory, but… you need to figure it out for yourself."

I sighed. I suspected that I knew what his theory was… but I didn't want to hear it said out loud.

* * *

 **In the next chapter, Zoro and Mirose have a personal conversation… what do you think they'll talk about?**

* * *

 **MASSEXPLOSION, nope, lol**

 **AnimeFan972, I guess we'll have to wait and see… ;)**

 **AshGopal, the questions are supposed to be fun. Don't overthink them! Lol. And you were close enough this time, since Mirose made her hot chocolate :)**

 **P.S. Ellie, omg, I know! And yes, I think so, too… strong characters make for fun teasing ;)**

 **supermeg12, thank you! :)**

 **Missy anon, lol, you're right, it does sound like CLUE… hehe. And she did attempt to cook by helping Mirose, so close enough ;)**

 **Satoberi, you'll find out eventually :P And yes… yes he is :)**

 **ZabuzasGirl, thanks for reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11: Tit for Tat

**5 points to P.S. Ellie, Satoberi, and ZabuzasGirl!**

 **3 points to supermeg12, AshGopal, and Missy anon!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Tit for Tat

* * *

Dinner had passed by without much event… other than the usual bantering between Roronoa and Perona. But there wasn't even much of that since one glare from my father would shut them up. I had quite a bit of wine with dinner, ignoring the way that my father looked at me. And when it was over, I sent Perona to lead Roronoa to his room while I stayed behind to clean up and do the dishes. When I was finished, I slowly made my way to my room, sake bottle in hand. I opened my bedroom door, almost resenting the fact that it was empty…

I took my shower, trying not to think about how much I wished that a certain someone was in there with me. I mean, seriously… was I that horny? Ugh. No… it wasn't that… I was fucking attached to the stupid man… and I had only myself to blame. I enjoyed his company. I liked watching his facial expressions, the way that they changed from determined, focused, frustrated, and everything else… hearing him talk about his will to get stronger, his admirable reasons, his loyalty… the ridiculous way that he got lost, always blaming it on some inexplicable excuse…

I got dressed slowly, finishing off my sake as I pulled on panties and a tank top, getting ready to crawl into my bed… my ginormous, empty bed…

"Mirose-chan!"

I tried to restrain my sigh when I heard the high pitched voice outside of my door. "What is it, Perona?"

"That stupid swordsman ran off on me! He wouldn't even let me finish changing his bandages!" She complained, thumping against my door.

This time I did sigh. The very man that was plaguing my thoughts was loose in the castle… I needed more booze. "Just go to your room. I'll look for him." I commanded, digging through my secret stash for another bottle of sake.

"Okay, Mirose-chan! Goodnight!" She hollered before leaving.

I pulled on a robe to cover myself up, and then I left my room to look for the swordsman that was wandering the halls somewhere. I drank my sake as I looked for him, hoping that I would find him soon. Luckily, I came across him as we were both turning a corner. We practically bumped into each other.

"Roronoa…" I mumbled, looking up to see him walking around shirtless, his bandages all askew. "What the hell happened?"

"That damn ghost girl tried to torture me!" He yelled, clearly unhappy.

I sighed. I knew that Perona did suck at first aid… but still. "Roronoa, don't you think you're being a tad dramatic?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "No!" He shouted the word.

And it actually made me laugh. "Come on." I took his hand, deciding just to lead him back to my room.

He followed without protest, clutching onto my hand with his. When we were back in my room, I sat him down on my bed, getting ready to redo his bandaging. I sat behind him so that I could unravel the wrappings that Perona had haphazardly wound around him, and he grabbed my sake bottle from me and helped himself, chugging the booze down happily. I slowly unwrapped the stretched and abused bandages before tossing them into the trash basket. When I was done, I stood up and walked past him to go get my first aid supplies from the washroom, but he caught my hand, stopping me in my tracks. I let him pull me back to the bed… down onto the soft mattress… and then his body rolled on top of mine, the empty sake bottle getting carelessly tossed onto the floor… I looked up into his dark, entrancing eyes, wondering what he was going to do next. Instead of kissing me, like I expected, he asked a question.

"Why did you become a swordsman?" He spoke in his gruff voice, casually hovering over me as he waited for an answer.

I stared up at him, wondering what had prompted this sudden topic. "Why do you want to know, Roronoa?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Just answer the damn question."

I smiled, amused by his frustration. And then I shrugged, not really thinking all that much about my answer. "My father is a swordsman. I wanted to be strong… like him."

He seemed to consider my answer… and then he asked another question. "Is he your goal, then? Do you want to surpass him?"

The very thought made me laugh. "And be the World's Strongest Swordsman?" I laughed again, not even really able to picture the scenario. "No… that title belongs to my father." I could tell that he was mildly frustrated by the way that he pouted, probably believing that the title belonged to him.

"Then what are your goals? Do you have any?" His voice was getting more urgent, but his body relaxed as he rolled onto his side and pulled me closer to him.

I smiled, allowing him to hold me as I cuddled into my bed. "Yeah… most importantly, I want to make my father proud." I realized that it sounded simple, but… to me, it was anything but simple.

He grunted, strangely enough seeming to understand. "What about the name Steel Rose… how did you get it?"

I had answered the other questions because I knew the very same things about him... well, mostly… I figured that he was a swordsman because he had a reason to be strong. And I knew that his goal was to be the World's Strongest Swordsman. But I seriously wondered why he was asking all of these questions. I lifted my head to look at him, trying not to smirk with my curiosity. "What's with the sudden interrogation?"

He glared at me, and then his body tensed again as he moved onto his back. His gaze darted off to the wall, avoiding eye contact. "I just wanna know stuff…" He grumbled, a very light blush beginning to dust over his cheeks. "Okay?"

I tried very hard not to laugh… he was rather cute when he was pouting. "Well… fine." I conceded, still curious, but deciding to just play along. "But if you want to know about me… then you should tell me more about you, too." I repositioned so that I was on my side, facing him, and tangled my legs with his. I rubbed my hand over his chest as I snuggled into his side, laying my head on the pillow next to his. "Tit for tat… it's only fair. Don't you think?"

He slowly turned his head to face me, his blush barely fading away. "Fine…" He grumbled.

I grinned at his agreement. "Then… I got my nickname from the marines, of course." I shrugged as I recalled the memory. "My father and I were at Marine Headquarters for something or the other… I was only a child. And there were men there that laughed at 'the little girl carrying a sword on her back' and said that I was much too dainty and small to be wielding such a large weapon." I smiled as I recalled the memory. I had ignored them, as I knew my father would want me to. They were nothing but weak, unintelligent men with nothing better to do than talk, after all. "But Sengoku overheard them… and he said that if any of them doubted my ability, then they should challenge me to a fight." I remembered fighting the urge to return Sengoku's huge grin… and then looking up at my father for approval. His slight nod was all that I needed. "I ended up fighting them all at once. And the only reason that they survived was because I had been ordered not to kill them." I laughed out loud as I remembered the horrified looks of surprise on their faces… the desperate attempts to block and counter my attacks… "After that, Sengoku gave me the name Steel Rose, because he said that I was as deceivingly lovely as a rose and as cold and deadly as steel." The look of pride that my father had given when I had returned to his side was one that I still treasured.

"I guess the name really does suit you, then…" He mumbled once I had finished my story.

"Now I would ask you about your name, Pirate Hunter… but it's pretty self-explanatory."

He huffed, not bothering to say anything as I thought of another question.

"I know…" I lifted myself up and moved so that I was straddling him… he lifted a brow, watching me skeptically as I traced my fingers over his bare torso. I was careful not to aggravate his healing wounds, which would probably be healed by now if he would just take it easy. I had noticed the deep scar that ran all the way from his left shoulder to his right hip… buried underneath the fresh wounds that wouldn't scar, thanks to my treatment. "How did you get this scar?"

He slowly moved his hands up my legs before resting them on my hips. "Mihawk gave it to me, when I lost to him."

I smirked as I gently ran my fingers over it. I clearly remembered my father coming home from the East Blue and telling me about meeting a swordsman… one that he had seen potential in. And since then, he had kept an eye on the Straw Hats. "I didn't realize that he had inflicted such a grave injury, back then."

Roronoa smirked back at me. "I told him that scars on the back were shameful to a swordsman."

My smirk widened. "No wonder he was so impressed with you…"

"That was also when I made my vow to Luffy… to never lose again until I defeated your father and became the World's Strongest Swordsman." He continued, his smirk fading as his expression became stern again.

I smiled down at him… he was truly impressive. I really did admire him for his determination and loyalty. And then I remembered the scars that I had seen around his ankles… I had often wondered about those, too. "And the scars around your ankles? Do those come paired with a vow?"

He gave me a mild glare. "I was trying to get out of some wax…" He grumbled irritably.

I actually laughed. "Wait… what?"

"I told you! I had to get out of that shitty wax!" He yelled, his irritation growing to irrational anger.

"So you decided the best way to be cutting off your feet?" I asked, almost disbelieving, and trying so hard not to laugh. "That's so reckless."

"I had to get out of the fucking wax! But it didn't even work!" He shouted again, glaring angrily.

"Okay, okay…" I giggled. Jeez, he was really fucking adorable… and stupid… and adorable… especially since he was still simmering like a frustrated little child. I decided to pacify him and change the subject. I ran my fingers back over his chest, barely grazing the still healing wounds that I had been tending to since he had arrived. "So what about these wounds? Did Kuma give them to you before he sent you here?"

"Something like that…" He muttered quietly.

I tilted my head to the side, watching him carefully. "Oh?"

"He gave me the wounds… when my crew went to Thriller Bark." He answered more clearly, but he was still vague.

I considered his answer. "So you sailed to Sabaody and then fought him again with such extensive injuries? You really are reckless…"

He snorted, almost rolling his eyes at me.

"Was the rest of your crew this injured?" I pressed, still curious.

"No." He answered simply. And then, after looking at me, he decided to elaborate. "We had already beaten everyone on Thriller Bark… Moria and all of his crew… Then Kuma showed up. He did something to knock everyone out… and he was going to take Luffy." His body had grown tense beneath me, his fingers clenching onto my hips. "But I demanded that he take me instead. So he took all of Luffy's pain… and I absorbed it. It was supposed to kill me…"

"But it didn't." I finished for him. I was aware of Kuma's ability… the one that he was referring to. I knew that after suffering through battle… and after taking his captain's suffering as well… that he really should be dead. But he wasn't… that must be why Kuma spared him the second time… that must be why he sent him here… to the other Warlord that had recognized his potential. "You really are a strong man, Roronoa Zoro." I leaned down and pressed my lips to his chest. I was in awe of him. I had never met anyone with such a reckless will to never give up… to keep going… to get stronger… and to protect his captain and crew, even if it meant sacrificing himself… This man was amazing. "If anyone can surpass my father…" I whispered, so quietly that I doubted he would hear me. After all, even I could barely believe that I was saying these words out loud. "…it's you."

* * *

 **How do you think Zoro will react to what Mirose just told him?**

* * *

 **supermeg12, haha, I'm with you on putting Perona in her place! She can be such a brat. Zoro and Mirose will have a friendly fight eventually, but not just yet. Thank you so much for your review! :)**

 **AshGopal, hehe, no talk about the ex just yet… gonna have to wait to find out more about him. I am so honored to be one of your favorite authors on this site! For realz. Your reviews make my day. And I enjoyed reading your stories and I look forward to reading more! :)**

 **Missy anon, no relationship talk just yet… right now they're just getting to know each other a bit more. Don't worry though, you'll find out more about Mirose's apprehension on relationships eventually. And lol, I know, I couldn't help myself… Someone needs to tell Zoro that alcohol is bad for you when you need to hydrate! I would know… Hehe.**

 **P.S. Ellie, IKR! Haha. And right on! Swordsmanship really is personal for them… good call, Ellie-chan!**

 **Satoberi, yep, it really is hard for her. And hehe, I know… Perona is kind of growing on her. And now after Zoro's insistence on getting to know her better, he's grown more on her, too ;)**

 **Toreh, thank you! I hope that you enjoyed the update :)**

 **ZabuzasGirl, yep, thanks for reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12: Significant Moments

**5 points to P.S. Ellie, Satoberi, and ZabuzasGirl!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Significant Moments

* * *

It was quiet for only a moment as I raced through my head… had I really just said that? Why had I said that? Roronoa Zoro continued to amaze me… but for me to say something so momentous… I mean, it bordered on the lines of blasphemy. Maybe I hadn't said it out loud… But then Roronoa's dark, determined eyes met mine. And I knew that he had heard me say it. He had heard me tell him that I thought that he was capable of surpassing my father…

He growled underneath his breath. And then he flipped us so that he was on top of me, his mouth capturing mine in a powerful, heated kiss. I had just given him the most invaluable compliment that I could ever give a person… something so revered in my opinion that I had never thought it about anyone, much less said it… and apparently it turned him on to hear it. So obviously he appreciated the significance of the gesture. I moaned when he rocked his hips against mine, pressing his hard dick against my sensitive areas.

He pulled my robe from my body, tossing it aside before moving to jerk my tank top away. His mouth ran over my now exposed breasts, biting around them before latching onto my nipple. My other nipple was caught in between his fingers as his hand grabbed roughly onto my breast, massaging deeply. I arched and moaned as I dragged my fingers through his soft green hair and down his back. Damn… this was intense.

"Zoro!" I cried out his name when he bit down onto my nipple, sending shocking waves of pleasure shooting through my body.

His mouth then continued a course of hot kisses and bites down my body as his hands slid my panties down my legs. I was trembling with pleasure before he had even reached my warmth. And when his tongue licked over my clit, I nearly screamed at the amazing sensation. I had one hand running through his short, green hair and the other tangled in the sheets. His mouth worked magic… his tongue twirling and teasing… his teeth nipping… I could barely contain myself when his tongue delved inside of me. The pressure that was building tightly in my core was ready to erupt.

"Mmm, Zoro…" I moaned his name as I writhed with the pleasure.

He hummed against my warmth, the sound vibrating through me. And the pressure snapped. I screamed as the blissful euphoria rushed through my body, filling up every one of my senses.

"Oh, Zoro!"

He kissed my warmth before making his way back up to my mouth. "You taste good…" He mumbled before pressing his lips to mine.

I eagerly kissed him back, welcoming the feel of his lips against mine… his tongue swirling with mine… the taste of my juices in our mouths… I stroked my hands over his back, loving the way that his muscles moved beneath his skin. My fingers found their way down to his pants, and I undid them before pushing them down. His hard length sprung out, ready and waiting. But before I could do anything with it, he sat back onto his knees and pulled me up with him. And then he pushed me down onto his waiting dick, impaling me with one powerful movement. I cried out in elation, grabbing onto his shoulders as I reveled in the feeling of him filling me up and going in deep. I needed friction… so with a gratified moan I began to move. Zoro's large hands clutched onto my hips, moving me harder and faster. He was groaning now. And the pressure in my core was building all over again.

His hands moved to my ass and he started hammering into me, hitting my spot and making me shake and moan with the pleasure. I gripped onto him, pressing our bodies together as I continued to move with his pace. His mouth was on my neck, sending shivers through my spine as he sucked and nibbled. I was trying not to get too carried away since he still had injuries, even if they were healing, but I couldn't keep myself from raking my nails down his back as I got caught up in the amazing feel of him. My orgasm crashed over me in waves, and he pounded through it until he reached his own climax. He captured me in a heated, wet kiss as he emptied himself into me, his thrusts slowing down to a stop.

I slowly leaned away, struggling to catch my breath. I met his gaze, smiling when I saw the steamy look in his dark eyes. "I think we need more booze..." I murmured, glancing over to the cabinet where I kept my stash.

"Hmph." He smirked. "We always need booze."

* * *

Roronoa and I had spent the night drinking and talking. He wasn't much of a conversationalist, but I did manage to get a bit of information out of him. He told me about his crew… his air-headed captain… the dumbass love-cook… the devil-woman navigator… He was actually quite funny when he described his crewmembers… all irritated and pouty. But I could tell that he missed them.

We also spent some more time having sex… and that was, of course, amazing. I absolutely loved the way that his body moved with mine. He had such a strong, muscular build… a handsomely masculine face… soft green hair… a dark, steady gaze… His hands were rough but gripped me in all of the right ways. And his mouth seriously was like magic. I mused to myself that it must be because of his three sword style. All that practice with holding a sword in his mouth made him capable of other wonders…

I enjoyed spending this time with him. And while I was lying there with him… both of us naked, inebriated, and completely comfortable… I managed to forget my hesitations on forming attachments to people. And at some point I even managed to admit, although silently to myself, that I was indeed already attached to this man. It was late into the dwindling night when we eventually fell asleep, cuddled under the blankets and tangled up in each other. As I lied there with him, listening to his content breaths and savoring the feeling of his warm skin against mine, I repeated my mantra in my head… everyone leaves. I needed to remind myself. Even if I did know that I was attached to him, I had to accept the fact that he would be leaving… because everyone leaves.

* * *

Zoro was elated. He had started this day happy, sure… but it had ended in a way that he never could have anticipated. Mirose's confession to him had been inspiring. Zoro had always believed that he would reach his goal… one day surpassing Mihawk to become the World's Greatest Swordsman… but to hear that Mirose, Mihawk's own daughter, believed in him, too… it was invigorating. After she had made it seem so impossible… saying that the title belonged to her father and that she didn't even aspire to surpass him… to say that she believed that Zoro could… it made him feel so exhilarated. And if she wasn't already alluring enough, now she was even more enticing… because she had made this confession… because she believed in him.

And Zoro did not take the confession for granted. He knew how much saying something like that meant for not only him, but for her as well. He knew after their conversation that she had never said that about anyone else… that she had never thought that anyone would be capable of surpassing her father. But she believed that he was. And that meant something.

As they drank and stayed up together… talking and fucking… he got to know her a lot better. She actually let her guard down. She smiled and laughed more freely, her soft red lips stretched happily across her face. And her hawk eyes lightened with her mood. He liked watching her… and it made him pleased to know that he was the reason that she was smiling and laughing… or moaning and screaming his name… damn he loved it when she called him Zoro.

He tried to find out more about her, but she didn't have much to say. She talked about her training a lot… and how she had gotten her sword from her father… From what he could tell, her swordsmanship and her father were pretty much the only important things in her life. Zoro found himself wishing that he could be important to her. They clearly shared a love for booze, swords, and the people that were close to them.

Spending all of this time with her… he was even more drawn to her now, if that were even possible. And he already had luck on his side, since he kept finding her in this maze of a castle without even trying to. He never could have guessed that when Kuma sent him here that he would be getting trained by Mihawk, the man that he aspired to surpass… and that he would be getting this close to Mirose, the daughter of the man that he needed to beat. But it had all worked out. He was already seeing progress in his training. And he enjoyed every moment that he spent with Mirose. He was looking forward to these next two years.

* * *

I had fallen into a deep and dreamless sleep. It was one of the best sleeps that I could remember having. After all, Roronoa and I had stayed up until we had practically passed out from all of the various… activity… and I was comfortable in his arms. But my waking moment was not a pleasant one.

The banging of the door against the wall as it was kicked open had me lurching up in my bed. When my own hawk eyes met another pair… an angry pair… I grabbed for the blanket to cover myself up. Roronoa had jumped up when the door clamored open, reaching for his sword which was leaning beside the bed. His hand was already on the hilt before he realized who was standing in the doorway of my room. And when he did recognize him, he slowly pulled his hand away from his sword to lean back and sit beside me.

I sat and watched, silently and anxiously, as my father's eyes made a quick scan of the room. After he had observed his surroundings, his piercing gaze landed back on me. I could feel the cold fury exuding from him… and I was very frightened of what might happen next.

"Get cleaned up and dressed." His voice was stern and commanding, his words clipped and decisive. "Now."

I nodded to show that I understood, still too nervous to speak. He glared for a moment longer before leaving, slamming the door back behind him.

* * *

 **Now that Mihawk knows that something is going on between Zoro and Mirose, what do you think will happen next?**

* * *

 **P.S. Ellie, you're so right! It was definitely a huge compliment, and he certainly did realize that. I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter :)**

 **Satoberi, she's finally realizing it! Yay! Lol. And yep, it sure did send him somewhere… lol ;)**

 **ZabuzasGirl, yep, thanks for reviewing! :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Discussions and Confessions

**5 points to Toreh, P.S. Ellie, Anon, Satoberi, and ZabuzasGirl!**

 **3 points to supermeg12!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Discussions and Confessions

* * *

I had tossed the blankets back and jumped out of the bed as soon as my father had shut the door behind him. I was scurrying around the room, the many empty bottles of sake that we had discarded throughout the night rattling about as I looked for Roronoa's clothes. "Get into the shower." I ordered, tossing his pants at him and now set on looking for his shirt.

"Why are you so… frantic?" He grunted, slowly getting up from the bed.

"I am not frantic." I snapped. And then I took a breath to compose myself, still looking for his shirt. "Where the hell is your shirt?"

"I didn't wear one in here." He answered simply.

I wanted to bang my head into a wall for my own forgetfulness. "Right." I took his arm and pulled him into the washroom, turning the shower onto hot and nudging him inside. "Clean up. Quickly." I instructed as I stepped in with him, getting enough soap for the both of us.

He went ahead and complied, but he gave me a disapproving glare. "What are you so worried about?" He grumbled quietly.

I set my sharp, hawk-eyed gaze onto him. "Was I the only one paying attention when my father burst into the room and stared us down? Or did you just not hear his angry tone?"

His dark eyes narrowed back at mine. Apparently he was no longer intimidated by my predatory stare. "I was paying attention." He grunted indignantly. "But there's no reason to be so upset."

I had to keep myself from gaping at him. "No reason to be upset?" My voice was strained as I struggled to hold back my astonishment at his ignorance. "My father walked in on us in bed! Naked!" I finally cracked, unable to keep myself composed any longer. I was breathing heavily with the effort that it took to keep myself at least a little bit calm.

Roronoa was calm though… he stared at me for a moment, just watching me carefully. "You mentioned before that if he knew, there'd be torment and death. But that was just because you didn't want him to know… wasn't it?"

I huffed, considering his question. I had said that… but I had said it because I was genuinely worried about what my father would think about me fucking his student. Not because I didn't want him to know… right? "I tell my father everything." I spoke matter-of-factly.

"Everything but this." He responded easily, still watching me with those dark eyes of his.

I was speechless. I was actually speechless. Because he was completely right… I usually told my father everything… absolutely everything… but for whatever reason, I hadn't told him about this… whatever _this_ really was.

"Why didn't you tell him this?" He pressed, his gaze growing more intense.

I gave the question some genuine consideration. But I didn't like the answer that my thoughts provided. "I'm not sure…" I mumbled, looking down to watch the water as it ran down his broad, tanned chest… lining his muscles and cleaning his nearly healed wounds… I was tired of looking into his eyes, anyway.

"Tch." He snorted, obviously not believing me. "Tell me the truth."

I chewed on my lower lip, trying not to groan. Should I tell him? When I couldn't even tell myself? Ugh… "I didn't tell my father because… because I was ashamed. Not of you… but of myself."

His head tilted to the side. He seemed to be waiting for me to continue, but when I didn't, he spoke again. "Why would you be ashamed of yourself?"

I sighed, wishing that I didn't have to have this conversation. But I would have to go over all of this with my father… so I tried to think of it as a preparation or rehearsal. And Roronoa deserved to know, anyway. At least, I told myself that he did. But really, I probably just wanted to know what he would think… when I confessed how I felt about him. "Because I allowed myself to develop feelings for you, Roronoa… and I should never have gotten close to you in the first place." I forced myself to look back up at his face so that I could see his reaction.

His masculine jaw clenched for a moment, and I was worried that he would be repulsed by my admission. But then his large, rough hands gripped onto my waist and he pinned me back against the tiled wall. "This isn't a mistake. You're important to me."

I was caught off guard by his simply worded confession. I was important to him? I felt so conflicted… A part of me was absolutely elated to hear that from him. But another, more severe part of me was completely anxious. "It _is_ a mistake, Roronoa…" I murmured, unable to ignore the side of me that had learned the hard way to not get close to anyone. "We shouldn't be doing this…"

"Why not?" He demanded, leaning closer in to me.

"Because…" I took a breath, preparing to explain. "For one thing, you're my father's student."

Before I could list anymore examples, Roronoa cut me off. "We'll talk to Mihawk. And as long as he continues to train me, then it won't matter."

I looked into his eyes and saw the same determination that he had when he was training. And his voice held the same loyalty that he had when he was speaking about his captain or crew. But right now… his determination was because he wanted me… his loyalty was for me… and I couldn't bring myself to disappoint him. I had spent so much time admiring those qualities in him. And now he was devoting them to me. "Okay, Roronoa… we'll try."

He leaned in and pressed his lips to my ear. "Zoro." He whispered, his hot breath fanning down the wet skin of my neck.

I shuddered, feeling his hot, wet skin press against mine as he got closer. But I managed to voice my question. "What?"

"Zoro…" He mumbled. "Don't call me Roronoa. Call me Zoro."

My red lips pulled into a smile as I realized that was what he had meant. "Okay… Zoro."

His mouth then captured mine in a heated kiss, his tongue pushing into my mouth to claim and consume. I moaned, lifting my hands to stroke over the muscles of his arms and up to his back. His hands were moving across my body as he pushed against me, sliding me further up the slick, tiled wall.

"Mirose-chan!" Perona squealed, her voice much too close for comfort.

I pulled away from Roronoa so that I could shout back to her. "What is it, Perona?!"

"Your dad is being scary! You need to hurry!" She whined, sounding utterly terrified.

I could tell that she was in the washroom doorway. With a sigh, I hurried to finish mine and Ror-er-Zoro's shower, picking up where we had left off and scrubbing us both down with the soap. "I'll be right out, Perona! Do me a favor and get the first aid kit ready!"

Zoro grunted, seemingly unhappy at the unwanted intrusion. But I ignored him. As soon as we were rinsed off I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing towels for each of us. I tossed one to Zoro before wrapping one around myself and stepping out of the washroom to find some clean clothes.

"Mirose-chan! Finally!" Perona looked relieved as soon as she saw me. But when Zoro stepped out behind me, dripping water with a towel draped around his waist, her eyes widened to a near impossible level. "You!" She pointed accusingly at him. "You stupid swordsman! What are you doing in here?!"

He glared at her, preparing to shout back, but I interceded before he could.

"Don't worry about it, Perona. Just get ready to help me bandage him up." I spoke sternly, my hawk eyes sharpened into a piercing glare. When I was finished with her, satisfied that she was following my order, I turned my eyes to Zoro. "Put some pants on."

He "hmph'ed" before going back into the washroom to do as I told him.

While he was in there I went to my dresser to find my own clothes, pulling on my panties, tank top, and pants as quickly as I could. I turned around when I was finished to find Zoro coming back out of the washroom, now with his pants on and a scowl on his face.

"Sit down. We need to do your bandages." I told him, gesturing to the bed.

He complied, but he was still scowling. His scowl even deepened when Perona got closer, bringing over the first aid kit. I held out my hand, and she gave me the bandages without me even having to ask. As I set to work on wrapping them around his torso, Perona fidgeted beside me.

"Mirose-chan…" She whined dramatically. "I don't understand what's happening here…"

"I'll explain what you need to know later, Perona. For now, it's important that Zoro and I hurry and go talk to my father." I spoke clearly, leaving no room for her to press me further.

She sighed, but didn't ask anything else. Thankfully, she was able to sense the tension, for once.

As soon as I was finished with Zoro, I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door. I already knew where my father would be… any time that he was in a lecturing mood, or actually when he needed to think, he went to his study. So I swallowed down my anxiety and pulled Zoro along until we were outside of the suddenly foreboding door… the door that usually brought me comfort but now just filled me with a sense of dread. With another breath, I opened it up and went inside, still holding onto Zoro's hand.

"What took you so long?" My father asked immediately, his hawk eyes already set on us.

"I'm sorry… we just needed some time to pull ourselves together." I answered him honestly.

His brow arched, but he didn't comment on the matter. "How long has this been going on?"

"I'm not entirely sure if there's a definitive answer for that…" I tried my best to continue meeting his sharp, yellow gaze, but even if my eyes did match his, they were no comparison for his glare. I glanced down toward his desk as I continued speaking. "But I suppose it really started a few days ago."

He crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back into his chair. "I tell you to meditate to solve your problems… and instead you resort to a casual fuck?"

"This isn't a casual fuck." Zoro finally spoke up, his voice gruff.

My father's piercing glare focused in on Zoro. "Then what would _you_ call it?"

"I don't know yet…" Zoro grumbled. "But it isn't casual."

"You _should_ know." My father's stern voice snapped out. "After all, you thought it was okay to fuck my daughter… in my home… while I spend my time training you. I don't know where you get your audacity, Roronoa. But if you spent even a fraction of that boldness on training then maybe you wouldn't be such a weak, insolent fool." His words always seemed to cut straight to the point… and very deeply.

Zoro's body tensed, his hand gripping almost painfully onto mine. "She's important to me! And so is my training!"

"Well you don't act like anything is important to you!" My father stood to his feet, a controlled, yet dark and cold, rage radiating from him. "You have no respect."

Roronoa only seemed to be slightly intimidated by father, which made me afraid for him. He didn't back down. He let go of my hand and stepped forward, standing straight and tall. "I have enough respect for her to know that she shouldn't be treated like a child. And I have enough respect for you to know that your daughter should have been the one to talk to you about this."

I had never seen Zoro so calmly outspoken. Usually when he was arguing, he was shouting angrily and irrationally… But he was so calm and collected as he faced down my father's obvious anger… though he was obviously angry, himself.

My father glared at Zoro for several long moments, his hawk eyes sharp and blazing. When he spoke again, his voice was still cold and intimidating, but much less livid. "Is she really important to you?"

"She is." Zoro answered without hesitation.

"And what do you intend to do now?" My father pressed, still staring him down.

"I want to keep training under you. And if you'll allow it, I'd like to continue getting to know Mirose." Zoro had also calmed down now. He no longer sounded angry, but there was still a serious edge to his tone.

"As you said, my daughter is not a child..." My father turned his attention toward me, and I met his gaze cautiously. "So, Mirose… what is it that you want to do?"

I took a breath before answering. "I want to continue seeing Zoro."

"And do you think that you're ready for this? Are you sure that you can manage a relationship?" My father was asking me the same thing that I had been asking myself.

But I nodded anyway, even though I was entirely unsure. "I think so."

My father grunted as he considered my answer. And then his glare narrowed on Zoro again. "She may be important to you… but she is everything to me. Harm her in any way, Roronoa Zoro, and you will regret it." His threat was ominous and very real.

But Zoro didn't even flinch. "I understand."

* * *

 **In the next chapter, Mihawk sets some rules… any ideas on what they are?**

* * *

 **supermeg12, hahaha! Well, your review made me laugh. Lol. And now you know! They're not quite dead yet ;)**

 **Toreh, yeah, trouble happened, lol. I hope that you enjoyed the update :)**

 **DarkTombraider, aww, I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter :) I hope that you enjoyed this one as well! I don't think that Zoro would be very good at hiding, even if he did want to… he'd probably get lost and end up hiding underneath Mihawk's desk or something, lol.**

 **ButterflyAlley, lol, omg! I'm sorry that you had to read it all and then finish at what I think is my only cliffhanger in this story, hehe. I'm glad to have a new reader, though! :D**

 **P.S. Ellie, I know! It's gotta be the worst way for a dad to find out about his daughter's relationship… lol. He was certainly upset. Though you're right, he does have a good relationship with her, so it wasn't too bad…**

 **Anon, true, Mihawk was not pleased… but luckily he calmed down ;) Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm happy to know that you enjoy my stories :)**

 **jane, thank you!**

 **Guest, hope that you enjoyed it!**

 **Satoberi, it did take a turn there, didn't it? hehe… And yes, there certainly was a severe lecture involved.**

 **ZabuzasGirl, yep, they sure are! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Luna Silveria, you have some great timing, lol. I was just finishing this chapter when your review came in. And thank you! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story! :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Grounded

**5 points to P.S. Ellie and Satoberi!**

 **3 points to ZabuzasGirl!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Grounded

* * *

My father had led Zoro and me out to the training grounds, apparently ready to resume his training. "Now that I finally know what has had you two late every day… I'm going to put an end to it." He lectured sternly, looking back and forth between us both. "If you two insist on fornicating, then I'm going to insist that it not interfere with your training." He kept a straight face, even though he was seriously setting guidelines on mine and Zoro's sex life. "No more staying up all night and sleeping in late. You both need to keep a regular schedule."

Zoro and I both gave an uncomfortable nod, showing that we understood my father's rules, no matter how awkward they may have been.

He continued after he was satisfied that we understood. "And Roronoa, until you've thoroughly mastered Armament Haki and are able to apply it to your swords, you will not be allowed to drink alcohol."

The look on Zoro's face made me laugh. I just couldn't help myself. He looked so shocked and upset. And the sound that he made was like a gasp mingled with a snort. It was cute and hilarious.

"And Mirose." My father rolled on, still in lecture mode. "You will not be allowed to drink alcohol until you've spent some time meditating and we've had a long-needed talk."

I blinked, trying not gape at my father. He was grounding _me_ , too?

"Now… Mirose, go to your training area and focus on sorting through your distractions." He turned to face Zoro as he whistled for the Master Humandrill. "Roronoa, draw your swords."

* * *

I tried not to pout as I sat down in my training area. At least I had it better than Zoro did… for the moment at least. Because at the moment, Zoro was with my father. And I was certain that my father's training was even more brutal than usual. As for me, well, I wouldn't have to worry about withstanding my father's brutality until later. I just had to meditate… or whatever. I held my sword in my lap and took a deep breath, closing my eyes against the brightness of the sun. I tried to remember why I was being forced to do this again… it was because I had told my father about the various distractions that were running through my head. But now that I had sorted things with Zoro, those distractions didn't seem so… distracting.

I hadn't exactly intended to get this involved with Zoro, but somehow it had happened anyway. I had several reasons not to be tangled up in a relationship… but for some reason, Zoro was different. Or at least, I told myself that he was. Then it hit me. I was allowing myself to be swept away again. And that was something that I could not do. I had made that mistake before… and I couldn't do it again. Everyone leaves. I repeated the mantra in my head, reminding myself of the one thing that I knew to be true. Everyone leaves.

I had been so caught off guard by Zoro's confession… so honored that he had devoted the very same qualities that I admired about him to me… that I couldn't help but agree to try and have this relationship with him. I vividly recalled the way that he had looked at me… dark eyes full of the determination that I found so attractive… his voice carrying the intense loyalty that I appreciated so much… of course I was persuaded to forget about all of my hesitations and just go along with what he wanted. How could I have been so fooled by his charm?

I sighed out loud, falling backward to land on the moss covered stone below me, my eyes still closed against the sun. It was true that I did care about him… and I believed him when he said that I was important to him… But that didn't change anything. Everyone leaves. Either they find somewhere else to go, or they die… but one way or another, everyone leaves. And Zoro was no different. He would leave, too… just like _he_ did. Zoro had a captain and crew waiting for him… and in two years, he would be gone. So was it really worth all of this? I let out a low groan, really wishing that I had a drink.

* * *

 _"_ _Alright." He panted out, lowering his sword and looking up from his kneeled position with a smile. "Alright. You win."_

 _I laughed, swinging my sword back down to my side and grinning at him. "Are you sure? You've had enough already?"_

 _His blue eyes sparkled with humor as he stood back to his feet, sheathing his sword at his side. "Oh I could never get enough of you, beautiful."_

 _I rolled my hawk eyes at his cheesy joke, sheathing my sword at my back. "Cute."_

 _He chuckled, closing the distance in between us to stand in front of me. His reddish-brown hair was mussed from our fight. And his broad, shirtless torso was shining with sweat, his muscles more defined by the glisten. "So, you won…" He murmured suggestively, placing his large hands on my waist and pulling my body into his. "How do you wanna celebrate?"_

 _My red lips twitched in humor as they pulled up into a smirk. I lifted my hands to feel the firm, slick skin on his chest, tracing my way down to his abs. "I've got a few things in mind…"_

 _His hands rubbed up and down my sides before grasping onto my hips and lifting me up so that I could wrap my legs around him. "Like what?" He whispered breathily, leaning closer to me._

 _"_ _Like this…" I pressed soft, gentle kisses around his narrow face… his pointed nose… his sharp, angular chin… and then he caught my lips with his, sweeping me up into a warm, passionate kiss. His tongue pushed into my mouth and swirled with mine, leaving me breathless and wanting more._

 _"_ _I love you, Mirose."_

 _"I love you, too."_

* * *

"You better not be sleeping, Mirose." My father's voice cut through the air, jolting me up into a sitting position.

"I'm not, daddy." I assured him immediately, looking up at him innocently. "I was just thinking…"

He lifted a dark brow, observing me carefully. "About?"

I sighed, not really wanting to admit what I had been thinking about. " _Him_ …"

His face relaxed into an expression of understanding and concern. He stepped forward, slowly sitting down beside me. "What about him, Mirose?"

"I don't know… just remembering things, I guess." I avoided eye contact, looking over to the sun as it set below the tree line. Had I really been out here that long? Then again, we did have a late start to the day…

"Did you figure anything out?" He continued to press, his voice concerned, even though he still had his stern edge.

"Do you think… do you think that my time with _him_ was worth it?" I asked the question quietly… hesitantly… almost afraid of the answer.

My father took a breath before answering. "Only you can answer that, Mirose." And then he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "But no matter what the answer is, it doesn't mean that it will be the same with Roronoa." He was also quiet as he responded, and I wondered why.

I turned to look up at him, seeing the slight strain in his hawk eyes. It must be hard for him to see me getting involved with another man… especially after the last one had fucked me over so badly. "I'm not going to let Roronoa hurt me like _he_ did, daddy… so you don't have to worry about that."

"It's a father's job to worry about his daughter." He answered simply.

I sighed and leaned into his shoulder. "I'm sorry that I was ever so weak, daddy… I should have never been so affected by _him_."

The sound that my father made was close to a huff. "I've told you before that you shouldn't blame yourself… nothing that happened, not him leaving nor your reaction to it, was your fault."

I felt my lips pulling into a small smile. "I know, daddy."

A few moments of silence passed where my father just held me to him, letting me cuddle into his shoulder. And then he finally spoke again. "So what about Roronoa?"

"Everyone leaves." I gave a light shrug. "So I'm not sure if the time that I have with him will be worth… watching him go… I guess."

"Mirose…" His voice was quiet again… strained. "As much as I would like to keep you protected and safe from any heartache… I can't sit by and watch you shut yourself away from everyone." He breathed out a light sigh. "You can't live your life alone, Mirose."

I pouted indignantly up at him. "But I have you, daddy."

He gave me an indulgent glare, his hawk eyes unrelenting. "But 'everyone leaves' don't they?"

I rolled my matching hawk eyes up at him. "Everyone except for you…" I muttered.

He laughed dryly, clutching me more tightly to him. "Even so… you can't let the fear of losing someone keep you from ever loving anyone."

"I don't love Roronoa…" I grumbled bitterly.

"Good." He sounded completely pleased. "I'd prefer it if you didn't."

I gave him a curious look, which made him shrug before looking off at the tree line.

"He'll be leaving in two years, after all." He mumbled pointedly.

I nodded, getting comfortable again as we continued to just sit together.

* * *

Zoro was so sore that he could barely move. Mihawk had kicked his ass during training… but he wasn't complaining. The one thing that he was complaining about was that he couldn't have any damn booze… what kind of fucked up rule was that? He groaned in irritation, which incited another screeching lecture from the ghost princess.

"Stop complaining! You'll get to see Mirose-chan soon enough! And she shouldn't have to bandage you all the time anyway! So sit still and let me do it, you stupid swordsman!"

She was bandaging him up, since his wounds had been aggravated from training again. He would have much preferred for Mirose to be doing it… but he had no idea where she was. And he was too tired to go and look for her. He was even too tired to fight off the stupid ghost girl.

"Will you just shut up?" He growled at her, at least wishing that she would stop screeching.

But that only made it worse. "I told you to sit still, you dumb, stupid man! I'll never be able to do this right if you don't stop moving!"

"I didn't even move!" He snapped at her, unable to contain his need to yell at the stupid girl.

"You're so awful!" She snapped back. "I don't know what Mirose-chan sees in you! She's too cute for you anyway!"

"I said shut up!"

If he could move he would have already run away from her by now. Which, in truth, was another thing that he had to complain about… that he was stuck with the damn ghost bitch. No booze… annoying ghost princess… this sucked.

But at least everything had worked out. Mihawk had been scary as hell this morning, but they had worked past it. And it had been worth it… because Mirose had told him that she had feelings for him. And the look in those bright, hawk eyes of hers when she said that… he had never imagined that she could ever look so vulnerable. It was uncomfortably shocking. It made him want to protect her so that she would never have to be that vulnerable again… even though at his current level, she was stronger than him. But he must have done something right… because when he admitted that she was important to him, that look had disappeared and was replaced with something else… something wonderful. It was like she had actually been amazed… by him.

All Zoro wanted to do was spend these next two years continuing to grow even stronger… and to keep getting to know Mirose. She continued to draw him in. And he was perfectly alright with that. He couldn't wait to see her again. He was going to spend another fantastic night with her… as long as they didn't sleep in again. And then tomorrow he had to master haki… that way he could drink some damn booze.

* * *

 **How do you think Zoro and Mirose will deal with being grounded from their booze?**

* * *

 **Luna Silveria, lol, you sure did! I took a little longer with this one… but I hope that you enjoyed it :)**

 **DarkTombraider, I'm glad that you did! And I hope that you weren't waiting too long :)**

 **supermeg12, hahaha, I didn't mean it like that! ;P lol**

 **P.S. Ellie, yes, yes he can be… lol. But you're right, Zoro did okay ;) And yes, he sure does hate it when they sleep in, hahaha**

 **magnacartaelle, I'm glad that you're enjoying it :) I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter as well!**

 **ZabuzasGirl, thanks for reviewing!**

 **Daraen-dragmire, thank you so much! I work really hard on my OCs so I'm glad that you like this one :) I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter! And thank you for reviewing! :)**

 **Satoberi, lol, take your time! Hahaha. And you're right, it's good that now they won't have to keep their relationship a secret while they figure it out… Though they'll still have to be wary of Daddy Mihawk ;)**

 **ButterflyAlley, thank you so much! I'm glad that you enjoy my story! And I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter, as well! :)**

 **chibi-no-baka, hahahaha, yes, when he eventually does find out then it will certainly be interesting… thank you so much! :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Still Grounded

**5 points to P.S. Ellie, ButterflyAlley, Satoberi, and ZabuzasGirl!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Still Grounded

* * *

My father and I had cooked dinner together. And when we were finished, I set off to gather Zoro and Perona. I found them in the room that I had originally put Zoro in, even though he had stopped using it in favor of mine. They were arguing as Perona tried to treat his wounds, both of them shouting angrily at each other. I stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame and crossing my arms under my chest.

"This is why you're so stupid, you stupid swordsman!" Perona was shouting at him. "You can't just run off before I'm finished!"

"Leave me alone, you damn ghost bitch!" He yelled back at her, trying to pry away from the death grip that she had on him and the tangling of bandages around his torso.

"I'm trying to be nice, you annoying idiot!" She shouted even louder, getting all screechy as she jerked on the bandaging.

He cringed, either from her voice or the pull on his injuries, I couldn't tell, before yelling again, also louder. "I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" He wrenched away from her, his entire face red as he tugged so hard that the bandages ripped, sending them both flying in opposite directions.

There was a moment of silence as they both tried to comprehend what had happened and how they had ended up on the floor.

And then Perona screeched in frustration. "Now look what you did!"

Zoro was about to yell back, his body tense with the oncoming rant, but I finally stepped into the room, intervening before the argument got any uglier.

"Can't I trust the two of you to be left alone without killing each other?" I asked calmly, lifting a dark brow as I looked back and forth at them.

"NO!" They both shouted in unison. Then they proceeded to argue their cases.

"She's trying to torture me!" "He won't cooperate!"

"I don't want to hear it." I sighed, grabbing Zoro's hand and dragging him out of the room. "It's time for dinner."

They both attempted to argue further, but I shut them up with a warning glare. So they both decided to just follow me in silence.

* * *

We were sitting at the table, just beginning to eat, when I decided to reach for the wine bottle that my father had placed in front of him. He had already poured himself a glass, and the red liquid was looking quite tempting.

"Don't touch that, Mirose." My father's voice stopped me in my tracks.

I looked up at him, brow lifted in question. I was certain that I had reached the stipulations necessary for me to have my booze… but I didn't even have to ask before he began to explain.

"I've decided that you're going to abstain from liquor, just as Roronoa will, until he is capable of using Armament Haki." He didn't even glance up from his food, but his voice was stern and held no room for argument.

But that didn't stop me from objecting. "How is that fair?" I asked calmly, even though I was thoroughly upset at his decision.

He shrugged, lifting his wine glass to take a drink of the delicious wine that I was now being deprived of. "You've been interfering with his training… causing him to be repeatedly late and distracting him with your nightly _activities_."

Zoro snorted from beside me, choking on the bite that he had just taken.

I, however, managed not to flinch at my father's bluntness.

"So I suggest that you spend your time helping him grow stronger. And then maybe you'll learn a thing or two, yourself." My father finished, still not bothering to look up from his current task.

I took a deep breath, knowing that any further discussion on the matter would be pointless. Instead I decided to just eat my dinner quietly, not wishing to aggravate the situation. There would be no point in getting upset over something that I couldn't change.

"Poor Mirose-chan!" Perona squealed after a few moments of somewhat tense silence. Her childish glare snapped to Zoro from across the table. "You stupid swordsman! Now you've gone and gotten Mirose-chan in trouble!"

"It's not _my_ fault!" He shouted back reflexively.

I sighed, not sure if I wanted to laugh at their stupidity or smack them around for it. "That's enough, you two. No arguing at the table."

"No arguing at all." My father revised.

Dinner was completed in a rather unsteady peace.

* * *

Zoro was still sore from the grueling training that my father had put him through. From what I could tell, it seemed like my father had taken out a bit of frustration on him. I couldn't really blame him… since he had walked in on something that couldn't be very pleasant for any parent. So I kept my mouth shut and helped Zoro clean up as we showered together.

He didn't make any moves until after we had crawled into bed and situated under the covers. And when he pulled me close and began to nibble at my neck, I found myself wanting to reciprocate… but it wasn't in our best interest.

"Not now, Zoro." I mumbled, pulling away from him.

He gave me a skeptical glare, still keeping a firm hold around my waist.

I held back a sigh. "We can't afford to sleep in again. And you have to get the hang of Armament Haki." I rolled so that I was facing away from him, but I stayed close in his arms. "Tomorrow, we'll wake up on time for once… and I'll help you train."

He grunted, but thankfully he complied. He jerked me closer to him, melding my body into his. I conformed, pressing myself against him and falling asleep in his tight, comfortable embrace.

* * *

Just as I had planned, we woke up early and I cooked us a full breakfast. I was reminded of how irritating it was to be _grounded_ when I had stared at the sake bottle in the kitchen and felt the thirst for it like a wretched itch in the back of my throat. I used the craving to further motivate me in what I needed to do. And I hurried Zoro along. I had Perona do the dishes so that we could go right down to the training grounds. And instead of calling for the Humandrills, I decided to take matters into my own hands. My father hadn't accompanied us down, so we had some privacy as I prepared to train him.

"Listen, Zoro." I got his attention as I drew my sword from my back. "The sooner that you get this, the sooner that we can drink again… and have sex again."

He gaped at me. "You're taking sex away from me, too?!" He shouted indignantly, his face turning red with disbelief.

I rolled my hawk eyes at him, not in the mood for his temper. "We have to focus all of our energy on you being able to fight with Armament Haki." I took a stance, my grip tightening on my sword. "Now draw your swords and concentrate on coating them with your haki."

He was gritting his teeth now, his hands clenched at his sides. "Bitch…" He grunted the word before finally drawing his swords. The pouty look on his face was rather cute.

I shrugged, trying not to smirk at him. "Be as mad as you want at me… as long as it helps you do this." And then I attacked.

* * *

"Dammit, Zoro!" I was getting frustrated, feeling my need for some kind of liquor grow like a dry thirst in my throat. I was irritated and just wanted a fucking drink. "You have to learn this!"

"I'm trying!" He snapped back, hunched over and panting from his effort.

I glared at him, hawk eyes sharpened threateningly. "Use the Armament Haki… or I will fucking _break_ your swords." I grumbled, lifting my sword in preparation for another attack.

He tensed into a defensive position, trying his best to summon the haki necessary and imbue it into his swords.

I didn't waste any time. I charged. He caught my attack with his blades, sliding back against the ground from the force of my blow. I twisted my blade, pushing him down and sending him backward. He landed on his back with a grunt. I rolled my eyes at him, brandishing my sword at my side.

"If I had been using any real strength at all then your swords would be in pieces right now." I muttered, trying not to let my irritation get the better of me.

"I told you that I'm trying!" He growled out, sitting up and moving to get to his feet.

I felt my father approaching from behind, so I held off from attacking again, focusing on trying to remain calm. I turned to see him carrying a full glass of wine, a casual sway to his step. Perona was floating along behind him, also with a glass of wine in her hand. I eyed the tempting, red liquid enviously, completely aware that he was taunting us.

"Have you ever had your blades broken?" My father asked Zoro as he stopped to stand beside me.

"Well, once or twice…" Zoro grumbled as he lifted one of his swords, examining it carefully. "Hell, you even broke them once!"

I laughed, unable to stop myself as I looked up at my father. "Did you really?"

"He must not have been able to defend them properly…" My father shrugged, taking a sip from his wine.

Zoro was also watching him as he drank, his adam's apple bobbing uncomfortably in his throat. "If we're not allowed to drink, then you shouldn't drink in front of us!"

My father narrowed his hawk eyes at Zoro, giving him a menacing glare. "You should feel shame if you allow your blades to be damaged. Any nick or scratch on your sword is an insult to your pride. Any blade can become a 'black blade'. Until you achieve that, you are both forbidden to drink alcohol." His voice was stern and relentless, with no sign of mercy at all. "I won't hear any more complaining on the matter."

I wanted to object again about how I shouldn't have to suffer as well, but with the tone in his voice and the look on his face, I decided that it was best to just keep quiet.

Zoro clenched his teeth, getting that cute little pouty look again. "Tch."

* * *

My father had left us alone again, and it felt like I had been working with Zoro for an eternity. I was honestly trying my best not to break his swords, but I couldn't tell him that. He needed to think that they were in danger, so that he would feel the need to defend them… so that he would use his haki to strengthen them.

He was panting heavily, barely able to move from all of the times that I had sent him flying. I was giving him some time to catch his breath, though I was contemplating whether or not that was a good idea. I needed to figure out what would make him give his all in this fight… what would push him to his limits?

"What did Mihawk mean… about a blade becoming a 'black blade'?" His gruff voice interrupted my musings.

I thought about his question. And then I realized that he had probably never even encountered what it was that we were asking him to do… other than the small demonstration that I had given him on his first day of training. "Well… my father's blade is always black. That's why it's called Yoru." I held up my sword for him to see, the white blade glinting in the sun. "This is Yoake. As you can see… it clearly isn't black." I let him get a good look at it. "But when I imbue it with my Armament Haki…" I did as I said, coating my blade with haki and turning it black. "It becomes black, since the haki is so strong."

His eyes widened as he watched my blade change colors. He leaned in for a closer look. "So when I master haki… my blades will become black, too?"

I nodded, allowing him to continue observing my sword. "Yes. And then they won't break. Unless you're fighting someone who's using an Armament Haki that is stronger than yours… which is why you have to make sure that yours is strong enough to withstand your opponent's." I let my haki fade, returning my sword to its natural form. "You have to protect your swords, Zoro… they're important to you, aren't they?"

His hand instinctively reached for his Wado, grasping it with protective fondness. He nodded at me without saying a word.

My red lips pulled into a smile. "Then that's all the more reason to master Armament Haki."

He nodded back at me, as if he finally understood.

* * *

 **In the next chapter, Mirose asks Zoro about his Wado… what do you think he'll tell her?**

* * *

 **DarkTombraider, lol, I think it may have been longer this time… sorry but, life does happen! I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this one as well :)**

 **chibi-no-baka, thank you! Who knows… maybe she will ;)**

 **P.S. Ellie, haha, he sure did! And yes, Daddy Mihawk knows how to take care of his Mirose… even if it is difficult for her. And yes, Zoro is certainly much better ;)**

 **Luna Silveria, thank you! I'm glad that it does! I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter :)**

 **ButterflyAlley, they sure did fight… lol. I'm glad that you enjoyed it! :)**

 **Satoberi, hahaha, yes he did! And yes, yes he is :)**

 **ZabuzasGirl, yep! Thank you!**

 **De32G, thank you! Hope that you enjoyed the new chapter :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Taking Turns

**5 points to Daraen-dragmire, Satoberi, P.S. Ellie, and ZabuzasGirl!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Taking Turns

* * *

We had called it a day when my father sent Perona to gather us for dinner. I wasn't thrilled about another dinner without booze… another day without booze… another night without booze… in fact, I was quite peeved about it. And I gathered from the grumpy way that Zoro was behaving that he was rather upset about it, too. Though he could also be upset about the fact that I had also grounded him from sex… damn, what had I been thinking? That was probably a rule that I would be breaking tonight. If I couldn't have liquor then I at least needed to get laid.

I led him into my room and started running the water for a bath. I decided that I didn't really care for a shower today… a bath would be more relaxing. I was tempted to go for my secret stash of sake that I kept hidden in my room… but I knew that wouldn't be a good idea. My father would find out and then there would be hell to pay. It was easier to just follow his rules… no matter how strict they were.

I watched as the tub filled up with hot water and bubbles. The room filled with steam and the relaxing scent of lavender. I switched the water off before calling for Zoro, already pulling off my clothes and tossing them into the hamper. He came into the washroom as I was settling into the water.

He lifted a dark brow skeptically. "What the hell?" He murmured.

My red lips pulled into a teasing smirk. "What? Not fond of baths?"

His eyes narrowed, but he started taking his clothes off either way. The water sloshed around a bit as he stepped into it. And then he was sitting across from me, still glaring suspiciously at me.

I couldn't help but chuckle… he was just so damn cute. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're a fucking tease." He grunted at me.

And then I was laughing. "I'm sorry, Zoro… I'm not trying to be."

"Tch." He scoffed, turning his head away to stare at the wall.

I decided to change the subject, since clearly we were both feeling the growing frustration and tension. "How about we have another tit for tat?"

He turned his attention back to me, his dark eyes wary and cautious. "What do you wanna know?"

I shrugged, swirling the bubbles around with my fingers. "Why don't you tell me about your Wado? Like how you got it?"

"It used to belong to a friend of mine…" He mumbled, looking off at the wall again. "She died when we were kids."

I tilted my head to the side, carefully observing the change in his demeanor… this friend had clearly meant a lot to him. "How did she die?"

His lips tightened into a scowl. "She fell down some stairs and hit her head."

I blinked… that was a horrible way to die.

"Her father gave me her sword so that I could carry out our promise." He continued. He took a breath, and then tilted his head back with a sigh. "We had promised each other that one of us would become the World's Strongest Swordsman."

"So that's how your ambition started…" I mumbled, my hawk eyes still set observingly on him. "How noble of you… to want to achieve such a lofty goal for someone other than yourself."

He didn't say anything. He just kept staring at the wall.

"What was her name?" I questioned curiously, trying to get him to speak some more.

He snorted, turning to give me a pointed glare. "Isn't it _my_ turn to ask a question?"

I let my red lips tug into a small grin. "Then ask one."

"Kuina." He grunted out. "Her name was Kuina…" Then he reached out and grabbed my waist, pulling me forward until I was on his lap. "Why do you stay on this island?"

My grin widened. "Would you rather me leave?"

He huffed at me and tightened his grip on my waist. "No. I want to know why you stay here in the first place… when you could go anywhere you want."

I trailed my fingers across his chest, making mental notes on how his wounds were healing as I thought about his question. "It's the home that my father chose for us." I answered simply. "And it's nice enough… I have everything that I want, after all."

His dark eyes met my hawk-eyed gaze, seeming to press for more. "Don't you want to see more of the world? Don't you want more out of it?"

I shrugged, running my hands down his abs now. "All that I want is right here… with my father." I tilted my head, considering why he seemed so insistent. "I do get bored sometimes… but there's always different things that I can do. I could go on a supply run… ransack an island or two… look for a decent opponent… and sometimes the Government will give us a job to do."

"But why?" He asked, sitting up straighter as he continued to stare at me. He seemed unsatisfied with my answer. "Why do you work for the World Government when you could be free to roam the Grand Line… to set your own goals and do whatever you wanted?"

I blinked, focusing my gaze on his as I tried to figure out why he was pressing this matter. "Because my father is a Warlord." I answered obviously. "And technically I'm part of his crew… even if I am the only member."

He huffed, still holding me in his lap as he leaned down so that his face was in mine. "But do you have to be?"

I looked at him in confusion, my hawk eyes probably looking silly with the unfamiliar expression. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He pouted, snorting as he turned his glare back to the wall.

I shook my head, wondering what he was so upset about. "Zoro… why are you being so weird?"

He sighed, his fingers twitching as he kept his grasp on my waist. "Do you do everything that your father says?"

"Well… yeah." I thought that the question was absurd… but he clearly needed to understand. "Zoro, my father is all that I have. He is the only consistency in my life. I love him. I respect him. We take care of each other. He's not just my father… he's my captain."

He sighed, sinking down into the water and tilting his head back onto the tub. He looked up at me, seeming to resign. "So you depend on him?"

I nodded. "And he depends on me, too."

He kept his gaze on me, silent for several moments. And then he grunted. "It's your turn."

I smiled, realizing that he meant for me to ask a question. "Okay…" Since he had moved, I was straddling his waist now, his legs stretched out in the tub. I leaned down, pressing my lips to his ear, and whispered teasingly. "What's your favorite way to fuck me?" I nipped at his ear before running my tongue over it.

He growled under his breath, his hands moving from my waist to grab onto my hips. "You fucking tease."

I chuckled, brushing my lips up his neck before kissing my way down it. "I don't want to hold out anymore…" I murmured as I stroked my hands down his chest, over his abs, and to his hard and throbbing dick. I grabbed onto it, slowly pumping it in my hand. "Let's fuck already."

He growled even lower, the sound vibrating in his chest. And then his hands were holding onto me as he abruptly stood up from the bath. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he stepped out and began walking us into my bedroom. I giggled, sucking on his neck as he made the trek. He didn't bother with drying off before he tossed me onto my bed. And then he was on top of me.

I arched and moaned as his mouth moved down my body… sucking and nibbling down my neck… biting over my breasts… licking over my flat stomach… nipping at my inner thighs… and then his tongue was swirling across my warmth and around my clit. "Oh, Zoro!" I called out his name as I ran my hand through his soft, green hair, grasping the pillow with my other.

He was skimming his tongue tauntingly around my most sensitive areas… enough for me to feel some pleasure but not enough to get me off.

"Dammit, Zoro…" I moaned, twitching from the unfulfillment.

"You teased me…" He grumbled, his breath fluttering tantalizingly over my worked-up skin. "Now I'm teasing you."

I bit my lip, groaning in response. I adored the way that his mouth felt… he was so fucking good at using it, after all. But I was not going to let him tease me… even if he was right. So after a few more moments of enjoying the feeling of his mouth on my warmth… I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed him away. I didn't give him a chance to resist before I leaned up and pushed him down onto his back, straddling him in my next move. I looked down at his stunned expression with a smirk. "Sorry, Zoro… but if that's how you want to play things, then I'm just going to have to take charge, here." I laughed when he glared up at me, his dark eyes narrowed unhappily. I rocked my hips down and forward, taking in his hard and ready manhood, savoring the long and thick feeling. I moaned out loud, rubbing my hands down his chest. "You feel too damn good, Zoro…"

He groaned as he filled me, reaching up to grab onto my hips. "So do you."

I set a hard, steady pace… going faster with each thrust. His hands roamed over me, grabbing onto my breasts and massaging them roughly. I angled so that he was hitting my spot, and the sensation was pure bliss. The pressure began to wind tightly in my core, pushing me to a climax that I so desperately needed. I groaned, running my hands down his abs as I leaned forward to catch his lips with mine. Our tongues writhed together as I swayed back and forth on his amazing cock. I moaned into his mouth, biting at his tongue as the pressure finally exploded around me, leaving me in a haze of ecstasy. I only had to keep moving for a few more moments until I felt him tense underneath me… and then he was coming inside of me.

I didn't have time to come down from my high before he grabbed me up and bent me over onto my knees. "Oh, fuck! Zoro!" I screamed his name as he started plowing into me from behind.

"Mirose…" He grunted and groaned, thrusting into me hard and ruthlessly. He was hammering into my spot, making me scream out with every plunge.

I arched my body to meet him, fisting my hands into the sheets and biting down onto my pillow. "Zoro! Oh, Zoro!" I cried out, my words muffled as I writhed below him. It felt so fucking good to have him driving into me from behind… pounding so hard that I could feel his skin slapping against mine.

He had one hand on my hip, his grip nearly bruising, and the other on my ass where it was squeezing harshly. "Who's in charge, now?" He grumbled before letting out a heavy groan.

I realized then that this was because I had turned the tables on him earlier… so this was his way of turning them back. But at the moment, all I could really care about was how fucking good it felt. I could always worry about showing him who was really in charge, later… "If you think you're so tough… then stop talking and just fucking show me!" I called out, barely able to manage the words through the sounds of pleasure.

He growled, the sound deep and enticing. His hand moved from my hip and trailed up my spine until it was tangled in my long, black hair. And then he jerked my head back, pulling my body up enough so that his mouth was at my ear, all while continuously drilling into me. He growled again, using that same, low, alluring sound from deep in his chest… and I shuddered at the thrill it caused me. His other hand found its way to my center, where he began to roughly stroke his fingers over my clit. I gasped before letting out a long and dragging moan, caught up in the ecstatic sensations. All at once another orgasm ruptured around me, surging through my senses and leaving me reeling in euphoric bliss. My body shook and trembled in his hold, barely able to withstand the overwhelming climax. He pumped through it, his calloused fingers still working at my clit as he continued to pull at my hair. He bit at my ear before licking his way over the shell… and then he slid his tongue into it. I groaned, my body growing spastic as I came again. And when I felt him emptying himself inside of me, I actually had another orgasm. Damn… he was such a good fuck.

He finally pulled out, and I felt the mixture of our juices dripping down my thighs. He nibbled on my ear lobe before he laid me down, turning me so that I was on my back. He was grinning down at me, his dark eyes glinting with amusement. "How's that for showing you?"

I rolled my hawk eyes at him, though I was trying not to smile. "Pretty fucking good, Zoro…" I mumbled, cuddling into my pillow as I watched the grin stretch even wider across his face.

He lied down beside me and pulled me into his arms, clearly satisfied with my answer. I snuggled into his chest, tangling my legs with his, and prepared to get some sleep. I may not have been able to have any booze… but at least I had been able to fuck my frustrations away.

"By the way…" He grumbled, his chest rumbling against my cheek. "My favorite way to fuck you is any way that can make you scream my name."

I giggled as I realized that he was actually answering that question. "Well keep doing what you've been doing and that won't be a problem…"

He snorted, pulling me even closer to him as we finally drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 **In the next chapter, Mirose has a troublesome dream. What do you think it will be about?**

* * *

 **DarkTombraider, lol, thank you! I hope that you enjoyed this update as well :)**

 **Daraen-dragmire, thank you! lol, and at least Mirose didn't enforce her rule ;)**

 **Satoberi, haha, well he got one of them back! ;) and she probably does… she just gives in, lol.**

 **P.S. Ellie, well I'm glad that I can make you laugh, Ellie-chan! Lol. And you're right… they sorta did… haha ;)**

 **ZabuzasGirl, thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17: An Alarming Dream

**5 points to P.S. Ellie and ZabuzasGirl!**

 **3 points to Satoberi! :)**

* * *

Chapter 17: An Alarming Dream

* * *

 _"_ _Rise and shine, Mirose." A smooth voice woke me, strong hands cradling my face and hip as they coaxed me from slumber. "It's time to get up." Warm lips pressed to mine, giving me a soft kiss before slowly pulling away._

 _I pried open my eyes to see a humored, blue pair hovering over me. I pouted up at him, reaching out to pull him back to me. "Just a few more minutes…" I mumbled, trying to make him cuddle with me._

 _He chuckled, not at all swayed. "You can't waste the day by sleeping, love." He eventually got away, standing up from the bed and running a hand through his reddish-brown hair. "Get up, now. We have things to do."_

 _I let out a long, dramatic sigh, just watching him as he moved to find his pants. "You're too handsome to wear clothes…" I muttered resentfully as he pulled them over his legs, hiding his body from my view._

 _He turned to me, shaking his head as he tried to hide his smirk. "Get dressed, Mirose."_

 _With another sigh, I finally untangled myself from the sheets and meandered over to my dresser. I was rifling through the drawers when he came up behind me, wrapping his strong arms around my waist. I smiled, dropping the clothes that I had gathered and leaning back into him, enjoying the way that his bare, muscular chest felt against me. He swept my long, black hair to the side and started to kiss his way up my shoulder… to my neck… then meeting my eager lips with his… I giggled when he turned me around, lifting me up to sit on the dresser._

 _"_ _Why do you have to be so beautiful?" He breathed, his hands roaming over the curves of my body._

 _"_ _So that I can tempt you into fucking the day away with me…" I murmured, capturing his lips again as I traced my fingers across his abs._

 _He groaned underneath his breath as he bucked his hips against mine, letting me feel his hard manhood through his pants. "At least I always get a workout with you…" He grumbled, resigning himself to letting me have my way._

 _I bit on his lower lip, sucking it gently as I undid his pants, sliding them back down his legs and onto the floor where they belonged. I nibbled on his pointed nose… his sharp, angular chin… the slant of his neck… the curve of his shoulder… He groaned again as he jerked me by the hips, pulling me onto his hard and waiting dick. I cried out, gripping onto his back and running my fingers through his messy hair._

 _He pounded in and out of me, thrusting so hard that the dresser was rattling against the stone wall, on the verge of breaking. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, swaying to his rhythm and nearly screaming with my need. He hammered into my spot, clutching onto my hips and pressing our bodies closely together. When I came, I was practically convulsing with the ecstasy. And I didn't even have time to come down from my high before he was pulling me off of the dresser and bending me over the bed._

 _"_ _I love you, Mirose…" He groaned as he plunged into me all over again, immediately setting the pace for another round._

 _"_ _Oh, I love you too!" I moaned out, barely able to respond through the pleasure. I clutched onto the sheets, my core tightening as he pushed me to another climax._

 _It wasn't long before I was coming again. And he was right behind me, groaning out my name as he emptied himself into me. He leaned down, trying to catch his breath as he hovered over me. He kissed my shoulder blade before turning me over, his blue eyes peering down into my hawk-eyed gaze. There was a subdued smile stretched across his narrow face._

 _"_ _I really do love you, you irresistible woman." He breathed the words before pressing his lips to mine._

 _"_ _Mmm…" I hummed into the kiss, in complete agreement. "I love you too, you admirable man."_

* * *

"Mirose. Wake up." A deep voice sounded from above me. There were warm, rough hands on my waist and shoulder, gently shaking me from slumber. "Mirose… we have training to do."

I opened my eyes to see Zoro's dark gaze staring down at me, his green hair still mussed from the night before. I blinked, trying to adjust to the waking world… the sun was creeping in through the heavy curtains, causing an orange glow to tint the room. I looked back at Zoro and noticed that he was watching me skeptically, a dark brow lifted on his forehead. "I'm awake." I murmured, even though I was still trying to pry myself into an alert state.

"What were you dreaming about?" He questioned suddenly, his dark eyes narrowing in on me.

I closed my eyes, wondering what had prompted the question. I knew damn well what I had dreamed about… but why was he asking? "Nothing." I answered, pushing him away so that I could sit up. I tossed the blankets back and moved to get out of the bed, but he stopped me, placing his body over mine and pushing me back down into the pillows.

"You were dreaming about _something_ …" He grumbled, eyeing me as if he were trying to figure it out just by looking.

"Why are you even asking?" I mumbled, pushing him away and sitting up again.

"It's my turn to ask a question." He answered simply.

I sighed, turning my attention to the wall. "Tit for tat was last night, Zoro. We're not doing that today."

"Why won't you just tell me?" He pressed, leaning so that his face was close to mine.

I set my hawk eyes onto him in a hard glare. "Because it doesn't matter." I answered firmly as I stood up from the bed and strode into the washroom. Honestly… why the hell had I even dreamed about _him_? And why was Zoro asking about it?

He followed after me, thankfully not saying another word about it as we took our shower.

* * *

Zoro had woken up with the sunrise, ready to resume his training and hopefully, finally get the hang of Armament Haki. He had started to wake up Mirose, but she had started to murmur in her sleep. He almost felt guilty for listening… but he so rarely saw her with her guard down. She was such a difficult woman to figure out. So, even though he was ashamed of his actions, he had decided to just watch and listen to her… He kept his hands on her waist and shoulder, where he had put them in his effort to wake her. But he stopped shaking and speaking to her.

She had mumbled to ask for a few more minutes, at first. And then she had started murmuring about other things… about how handsome he was… how she wanted to fuck him… even how she loved him… And at first, Zoro thought that she had been talking about him. So when she said that she loved him, he was shocked. He didn't know what to do for several moments. So he tried waking her again. But as he called out her name… she called out someone else's. That must have meant... that she wasn't dreaming about him.

He wasn't sure what he was more alarmed by… the thought that she loved him, or the thought that she could love someone else. Wait. He knew exactly which thought that he found more alarming. He didn't want her to love anyone else. He wanted her for himself. Who the hell could this other man be? He couldn't keep himself from asking… even if in a vague way. After all, he didn't want her to know that he had been listening to her sleep talking. It felt like he had been eaves dropping. And then he hadn't been able to get an answer out of her. She had gotten so defensive…

Zoro thought back to the night before… he had thought that they were getting closer. He had even shared his story about Kuina. He had been discouraged when she had seemed so set on staying on this island with her father and spending her life working for the World Government… but when she had spoken of the relationship that she had with her father, it made him jealous. He understood that she stayed here with him because she needed him… depended on him… because he was all that she had. And Zoro realized that he wanted to be someone that she could depend on like that… someone that she needed… so that she could have more in this world. But now, apparently, there was another man out there that she was in love with.

So many questions flared up in Zoro's mind. Was this man stronger than him? Was he a marine? A pirate? Could Zoro defeat him? Would he even be able to find him? And if he did defeat him, would that be enough to prove to Mirose that he was better? Mirose obviously cared about more than strength… otherwise, she probably wouldn't be interested in him at all, since she, herself, was stronger than him. Just who the hell was this guy? Zoro couldn't remember ever feeling this way… not only jealous… but possessive. Sure, he had a sort of rivalry with the stupid love-cook. But it was nothing like this… this was an opponent that he didn't even know… an opponent that was threatening something that he didn't want to lose. He didn't want to share Mirose. So he would just have to figure out who this man was… and then figure out how to prove that he was better.

* * *

Zoro had been acting strangely ever since this morning. He had barely said a word since I had refused to answer his question. I wondered what had happened to make him question what I had dreamed about. And not only that… I wondered why I had even had that dream. It bothered me to think of _him_. And yet I had such an intimate dream of our time together… a time when we were happy and in love. I tried my best to push the thoughts aside, but they were insistent.

Zoro and I were at the training grounds, making slow progress, when my father approached us, Perona trailing behind.

"It's lunch time!" Perona called out in her high-pitched voice.

I stopped my attacks on Zoro and sheathed my sword, not even looking at him as I walked over to my father.

My father had his arms crossed over his chest, his hawk eyes set curiously on me as he lifted a dark brow in question.

"Can we talk?" I asked him quietly, not wanting to be overheard.

He nodded, grabbing two of the meals that they had packed before leading me away. He didn't even voice a question as he led us back into the castle and into his study so that we could be alone. He set the meals down onto his desk and sat down. I sat down across from him as he unpacked the food. I was grateful for the fact that he didn't badger me for information… he just waited patiently for me to begin the conversation.

I sighed, trying to gather the words in my head before speaking. "I dreamed of _him_ last night…" I murmured as I picked up my fork and started pushing around at the food.

My father was silent for a moment before responding. "Was it a good dream?"

I wanted to roll my eyes, but I thought better of it. "Yes and no, I guess… It was a good dream, because it was about a time when we were happy… really happy… But it was also bad because now I can't get him out of my head… and I don't even know why I dreamed about him." I managed to take a bite, chewing slowly before swallowing the food down.

My father finished chewing a bite of his own before responding. "If you want to know why you dreamed about him, think about what happened before you went to sleep."

I felt a slight blush creeping onto my cheeks as I recalled the rather intimate encounter that Zoro and I had shared before we had gone to sleep. And then the blush deepened when I heard my father chuckle.

"So… you had a sex dream about your ex-lover after you had sex with your new lover." He concluded from my reaction.

"Jeez, daddy… you don't have to be so blunt about it." I rolled my eyes, trying not squirm uncomfortably.

"Being blunt is my way of dealing with it… after all, I'm having a conversation with my daughter about her sex partners." He answered me matter-of-factly, sounding slightly amused and maybe a little murderous.

I met his hawk-eyed gaze with my own. "Right… I'll remember that."

"Anyway…" He continued the conversation, his gaze still showing that dangerous glisten, though it was hidden behind a casual demeanor. "Perhaps you dreamed about him because you still feel attached to him in some way… or perhaps you're realizing that the feelings that you had for him are quite similar to the ones that you're having for Roronoa Zoro."

I scowled at him, wrinkling my nose in dispute. "Don't even say that. It can't be either one of those things."

He tilted his head to the side, giving me a patronizing stare. "Oh? Then what do _you_ think it is?"

I huffed, trying to remember what had happened before Zoro and I had sex… it was the question game… we had shared more details of our lives with each other. "Maybe my subconscious was trying to warn me that I'm getting too close to Zoro… like I did with _him_."

My father smirked at me, obviously not convinced. "You really think that could be it?"

I narrowed my hawk-eyes at him, even though mine were not nearly as menacing as his. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

"If you say so, Mirose…" He murmured, taking a sip of the wine that he had poured for himself. "Why was this even bothering you in the first place? I noticed that you and Roronoa have both been acting rather odd, today."

I glared off to the side, focusing my attention on his wine bottle and trying to ignore my craving for it. "This morning he asked me what I had dreamed about… just out of the blue. And I didn't answer him. He hasn't really talked to me since."

My father chuckled, which made me narrow my eyes suspiciously at him. "Mirose… he didn't by any chance wake you up this morning, did he?"

I looked at him questioningly, wondering why in the hell people kept asking me weird questions today. "He did. Why do you ask?"

My father chuckled again, harder this time. "Because, Mirose… you have a tendency to talk in your sleep when someone is trying to wake you up."

I gaped at him. I actually fucking gaped at him. "Are you serious?!"

This time he let out a loud, entertained laugh, far too amused by my unpleasant situation.

"It's not funny, daddy!" What the hell could I have said in my sleep?!

* * *

 **What do you think Mirose will do now that she knows that Zoro heard her talking in her sleep?**

* * *

 **DarkTombraider, lol, it's not thaaat long! :P I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter! And if they know what's good for them, then neither of them will break Mihawk's rule ;)**

 **alexc123, thank you! And I'm not sure if I'm going to write past the time skip yet… I guess we'll see :)**

 **Satoberi, lol! And yay, I think so, too! I have fun writing the father/daughter relationship between them. And that's some good observation skills! Zoro did stop pressing when she said that. And nice guess… but I think it might be a little too soon for her to be thinking about that ;)**

 **PuddyKatz, thank you! And you'll just have to wait and see ;P hehe.**

 **P.S. Ellie, glad you think so! :) And hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well!**

 **loveanimation4life, aww, I'm glad that you're enjoying my stories! And I hope that you enjoy the update :)**

 **ZabuzasGirl, she's actually not considering leaving the island at all right now, so you're second guess is closer to being right. Thanks for reviewing!**


	18. Chapter 18: Settling the Matter

**5 points to Satoberi, P.S. Ellie, and ZabuzasGirl!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Settling the Matter

* * *

I had argued with my father until he had finally agreed to take my place with training Zoro for the rest of the day. I hadn't wanted to face the green-haired swordsman until I could sort through my thoughts. And my thoughts were discouraging… so instead of dealing with them, I found myself in the pantry, taking inventory with Perona.

"We're low on flour!" She reported, kneeling down as she scrambled through the shelves. "And salt too, I think!"

I added both items to the list that I was making. "What about sugar? And yeast?"

"There's still plenty of sugar! But I think we could use some more yeast…" She answered excitedly, happy to be helping for once.

I scribbled more items down onto my list, reading over it some more to double check if anything was missing.

"It's so much more fun with you, Mirose-chan!" She squealed happily, jumping up to wrap her arms around my shoulders. "You're so much cuter than your dad!" She rubbed her cheek against mine like some sort of kitten. "And nicer, too!"

I sighed, ignoring my urges to push her away from me… it was easier to just let her act on her strange tendencies. If I rejected her, she'd probably just start crying… and that was the less desirable option. "Can you think of anything that we need that isn't on the list?" I asked her, even though I was certain that I hadn't missed a thing.

She puckered her lips in concentration as she leaned over my shoulder to look at the list. She was much more complacent when I kept her busy. "I think that's everything, Mirose-chan!"

I nodded in agreement. "Then let's get started on dinner."

* * *

Zoro tried not to think anything of it when Mirose and her father disappeared into the castle with their lunch. But when Mihawk returned instead of Mirose, it was hard for him not to wonder why. Was Mirose avoiding him? He tried to focus on his training, rather than letting his thoughts drift away to that horribly entrancing woman… He needed to get stronger. That was his goal. That was the reason why he was here. But still… dammit! Why couldn't he concentrate?! And why wasn't Mirose talking to him?! And where the fuck was she?!

Mihawk knocked him down onto the ground, the force of his blow making him skid several meters back before he came to a stop. "You're distracted." He commented, glaring down at him with his sharp, hawk eyes.

Zoro huffed, struggling to get his sore body into an upright position.

Mihawk smirked at him, holding his sword easily at his side. "My daughter can be quite enigmatic, can't she?"

Zoro slowly stood to his feet, glaring down at the ground as he grunted his answer. "Tch. Yeah…"

Mihawk tilted his head, curiously watching the young swordsman with his piercing, yellow gaze. "What did you hear her say while she was sleeping?"

Zoro's eyes widened and he choked on air. How the hell did Mihawk know that he had eavesdropped on Mirose's sleep-talking?!

Mihawk laughed at his reaction. "She was completely confused as to why you were questioning what she had dreamed about… until I informed her that she talks in her sleep when she's being woken up."

Zoro tried to regain his composure, but it was difficult. He was sure to avoid eye contact as he grumbled a reply. "She was talking about some guy…" This was _not_ a conversation that Zoro wanted to be having with Hawk-eye Mihawk… about Mihawk's daughter… the woman that Zoro spent most nights fucking… and border-line obsessing over…

Mihawk gave a thoughtful nod before lifting his sword to resume his attacks. "Let's continue."

Zoro gaped at him. "That's it?!"

Mihawk met his bewildered expression with a stern gaze. "Was there something else that you wanted to discuss?"

Zoro glared at the Warlord. "Why did you ask if you were just going to brush it off after getting an answer?!"

Mihawk shrugged, not at all fazed by the young man's temper. "Because I wanted to know. And now I do."

Zoro huffed, gripping his swords more tightly in his frustration. "Well I want to know who that guy is!"

"Then you'll have to ask Mirose." Mihawk answered firmly. "Now stop thinking about all of that and focus on your Armament Haki." He left no more room for discussion as he swept back in, barely giving Zoro enough time to defend against his attack.

* * *

Dinner was awkward and uncomfortably quiet. The only one who did any real talking was Perona, and it was just her usual, senseless chatter. I hopped up as soon as I had finished my plate and went into the kitchen so that I could start on the dishes. I had only just started them when my father walked in behind me.

"You can't avoid this situation forever." He spoke pointedly as he handed me his empty plate and wine glass.

I sighed, wanting to roll my eyes at him. "Well I don't know how to deal with it." I grumbled, focusing my attention on scrubbing the dishes clean. "This is one of the many reasons why getting close to people is a bad idea…"

My father grinned at me, leaning back against the counter next to the sink so that he could watch me. "You care about what he thinks, don't you?"

I snapped an indignant glare in his direction. "That's a ridiculous speculation!" I huffed, dropping a pan down onto the counter a little harder than necessary. I took a calming breath before speaking again. "I just wasn't aware that I was letting my guard down by sharing my bed…" I gave him a pointed glare. "Since no one ever thought to tell me that I talk in my sleep."

He shrugged, a mildly amused expression on his face. "I'd like to point out that emotional reactions are quite out of character for you… and the subject of Roronoa Zoro seems to have incited more than a fair share." He gave me a small smirk when I glared at him, but continued nonetheless. "And I never thought to tell you about your strange habit because it never seemed to be a problem before."

"All habits are a problem." I grumbled resentfully. "Especially the strange ones…"

"And you should know that you're always letting your guard down when you choose to share your bed." He was using his lecturing-voice, which I was all too familiar with.

I nodded, just so that he would know that I acknowledged his point. I let a few moments of silence pass before I spoke again. "We're running low on several things… so I'm going to leave for a supply run in the morning."

"Where's your list?" He asked as he stood up from the counter.

"On the island counter." I gestured behind me.

He picked it up and scanned it over. "Chocolate? Marshmallows?" He looked at me with a lifted brow. "Have you suddenly developed a sweet tooth?"

I shrugged as I shifted to drying off the dishes. "That's for Perona… she likes hot chocolate."

His brow rose higher before he turned his attention back to the list. "I'll take Perona and we'll go on the supply run." He looked back up so that his stern, hawk-eyes were meeting mine. "You stay here with Roronoa."

I narrowed my own hawk-eyes at him. "Supply runs are _my_ job." I spoke matter-of-factly.

"Not this time." He responded, matching my tone.

I clenched my teeth, trying to remain calm. I didn't want to have another _emotional reaction_. "And what are you going to do? Load everything onto your little raft?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, obviously not amused by my sarcasm. "I'll take the ship, of course."

I wanted to pout. I was very particular about the ship, seeing as how _I_ was the one who usually sailed it. And aside from that, I did not want to be left on this island alone with Roronoa Zoro. I tried to think of another way to dissuade my father. "I was planning on getting some 'cute' things for Perona, as well."

He shrugged, not at all deterred. "I can let her pick some things out for herself."

Ugh. There was just no winning against my father… not in any situation. "Why are you so set on making me talk to him?" I muttered, trying my best not to frown.

"Because the two of you have spent enough time being distracted by this nonsense." He answered sternly. "When I get back, I expect this matter to be settled. And I also expect to see some progress in his training."

I pursed my red lips, sucking up my indignant answer and instead choosing to just relent. I wasn't going to get my way anyway… so I might as well just give in already. "Yes, sir."

He had a satisfied expression on his face now, knowing that I wasn't happy, but that I had conceded. "Thank you."

I nodded, humming in answer. And then I thought of something else. "Make sure that you get plenty of sake… not the cheap kind, either. And be careful with the ship."

He gave me an indulgent smile, his dark brow lifted in amusement. "I know what I'm doing, Mirose."

I grinned at him. "Of course you do, daddy."

* * *

When I had gone back to the dining room to gather the rest of the dishes, Zoro and Perona had both already vacated the room. So I had finished the dishes and made my way to my room, trying to ignore the persistent dryness in my throat… damn… I really wanted some booze. I opened the door to my room, and of course Zoro was already in it. I glared at him as I shut the door behind me and leaned my sword up against the wall, where I noticed that he had already placed his three katana.

"How is it that you continuously get lost… and yet you can always find your way here?" I mumbled, making my way into my washroom.

"Luck, I guess." He grumbled in response, standing up from the chair that he had been sitting in.

I chose to ignore him in favor of preparing for a shower. I had started the water and I was just about to undress when I felt him grabbing my arm. My first instinct was to jerk away from him, but instead I let him turn me around. And then I was looking up into his dark, intense gaze.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked again, his voice low.

I glared at him, hawk-eyes narrowed accusingly. "Don't you already know?"

He seemed taken aback, his grip on my arm loosening and his face leaning away from mine.

But now that he had brought the subject up, I wasn't going to let this go. "If you heard me talking in my sleep, then why didn't you just say so?"

He blinked, almost looking ashamed. And then his jaw clenched and his grip tightened on my arm again. "Why didn't you just answer my question?!" He grumbled, rather loud in his frustration.

I pulled my arm out of his grasp and leaned up threateningly, my hawk-eyes glaring and heated. "Because it's none of your damn business." I growled, low and lethal.

He swallowed, leaning further back away from my intimidating stance.

I was angry… and unlike usual, I was having some difficulty reining it in. I let out a slow breath through clenched teeth, trying my best to get my emotions back in check. I was not an emotional person… and I needed to get myself back under control. Steam was filling the room from the running shower. I breathed it in, finally managing to compose myself. I took a step away from Zoro, relaxing my posture so that I was standing straight and tall, but no longer threatening. I looked at him steadily, my yellow eyes no longer glaring but still stern. And then I spoke, keeping my voice calm and firm. "What exactly did you hear?"

He was still tense, as if he were on guard and ready for me to attack at any moment, but he unclenched his fists and loosened his jaw. "I heard you… talking about some other guy…" He muttered, so quietly that I barely heard him.

I tilted my head, narrowing my eyes as I watched him. "Tell me _exactly_ what you heard me say."

He growled under his breath, clenching his fists again. And then he met my eyes with a determined look. "If I tell you… will you tell me who he is?"

I shook my head, getting annoyed with the conversation. "Why do you want to know?"

He gritted his teeth. And then he spat his next words out through them. "Because you said that you loved him!"

I blinked, surprised by his reaction. "And that bothers you?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, giving me a dangerous glare. "You were sleeping next to _me_ …"

I wasn't sure how I should be reacting to the situation. Zoro was upset… because I had spoken in my sleep about loving another man while I was sleeping next to him. But why? Why should that bother him? It's not like he wanted me to love him instead… was it? The very idea was preposterous. I let out a heavy breath through my nose, deciding that the concept was indeed stupid and absurd. But either way, Zoro was still upset. And I was tired of talking about this. So I figured that I could explain in a way that would make him leave me alone without telling him too much. "I dreamed about a man that I _used_ to love." I murmured, looking down at his bandaged chest rather than his eyes. "He's long gone now."

"And you don't love him anymore?" He asked, his voice gruff and pressing.

"No." I answered without hesitation. "I don't."

He nodded, slowly lifting his arms and tentatively placing his hands on my waist.

But I wasn't finished with this conversation yet. Since I had been forced to have it, I wanted to make sure that I had all of my answers. "What else did you hear me say, Zoro?" I asked pointedly, lifting my eyes to meet his gaze once again.

He visibly tensed. And then he looked away at the wall. "You just talked about that guy…" He grumbled quietly. "You called him handsome… talked about fucking him… said you loved him… and spoke his name…"

I held my breath as I considered the information. I had said his name… but Zoro didn't seem to recognize it. I found that relieving. But at the same time, a part of me wanted to call him dense for not knowing who _he_ was. I chose to focus on the sense of relief. It was better to keep my secrets… it was better to keep Zoro as far away as possible. I had already fucked up by being so intimate with him. And I had made it worse when I had chosen to share certain details of my life with him. I didn't want to be any more vulnerable to him than I already was. I met his dark gaze with a stern glare, making my hawk-eyes severe and threatening. "If you ever hear me talk in my sleep again… tell me immediately." I watched as he gritted his teeth in response to my demand. So I decided to add a penalty in case he got any funny ideas. "Or else you won't be sharing my bed anymore."

He let out a breath through his teeth, his fingers gripping more tightly onto my waist. He huffed out his response. "Fine." And then he turned away and grumbled, almost incoherently, under his breath. "Bitch…"

I couldn't help but laugh at him… and the adorable scowl on his face.

* * *

 **How do you think Zoro and Perona will react when they find out that Mihawk and Perona are going on a supply run, leaving Zoro and Mirose alone on the island?**

* * *

 **Satoberi, hahaha! Well they managed to get past it :P And you're right, she doesn't like to talk about** ** _him_** **, so she did try to avoid Zoro… but Daddy Mihawk put a stop to that ;)**

 **DarkTombraider, lol, you should have been enjoying your prom, crazy! But I'm glad that you enjoy my story that much :) I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter as well!**

 **P.S. Ellie, lol, maybe just a little :P I'm sure that they appreciated your well wishes! hehe**

 **ZabuzasGirl, yup! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **midnight1997, yay, I'm glad to have you reading my stories and so glad to know that you're enjoying them! :D Thank you so much for the lovely compliments. I really appreciate your review :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Left Alone

**5 points to P.S. Ellie, Kat, ZabuzasGirl, and Satoberi!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Left Alone

* * *

"I already told you that we worked things out. I don't understand why _you_ still get to be the one to leave." I mumbled, helping my father load some provisions onto the ship.

He gave me a pointed glare, his hawk-eyes warning. "The decision has already been made. Now stop sulking."

I sighed, not at all ready to stop sulking. "But this is the second time in a row that you've left me behind on this island… I'm going to go stir-crazy."

He stopped what he was doing to give me a more direct glare. "The last time that I left you, it was because I did not want you involved in that war." And then his lips tilted up into a discomforting smirk. "This time, it is because you and your boyfriend need to learn not to let your relationship interfere with his training."

I gaped at him, feeling my cheeks heat up with my indignity. "He's not my boyfriend!"

My father chuckled, grinning at me now. "I just love these emotional reactions that I'm able to pull from you now… perhaps I should thank Roronoa for that."

I narrowed my eyes at him, trying not to huff.

"In all seriousness, though. You two still have some things to sort through. And I expect you to do so while improving his haki." He gave me a pointed look, making himself clear.

I nodded, pursing my lips before answering. "Yes, sir."

* * *

After we had readied the ship, I had gone to fetch Perona.

"But Mirose-chan…" She whined, her voice holding a tinge of fear. "Your dad is scary. I don't want to go with him."

I laughed. "Perona, you spent all of that time with Moriah… you should be used to sailing with a Warlord."

"Moriah-sama wasn't scary like your dad!" She snapped at me.

I laughed harder. "You'll be fine." And then I gave her a reassuring smile. "Besides, I told him that he has to let you get some _cute_ things while you're out… so as long as you behave, you should have fun."

Her eyes lit up hopefully, her entire demeanor changing with the new information. "Really, Mirose-chan?! I'll finally have some cute things of my own again?!"

I nodded. "Just behave yourself. And be helpful. And try not to get on his nerves."

"Mirose." Zoro's voice called out from behind us.

I had left him sleeping in my bed, having woken up before the sunrise to help my father. I turned around to smile at him, waiting for him to catch up to Perona and me. "Hey, there! Look who managed to find me without getting lost!" My red lips pulled into a smirk as I watched him.

He pouted at me, huffing indignantly. He hadn't bothered to wear a shirt and since I hadn't done his bandages this morning, his torso was bare. "Shut up." He grumbled, reaching out to grab my hand when he was close enough.

I chuckled at him, pulling him along as I resumed walking.

"Don't be so rude to Mirose-chan, you stupid swordsman!" Perona screeched at him.

"Shut up, you damn ghost bitch!" He yelled back at her.

I let them argue, not even bothering to intervene. I chose instead to ignore them, focusing my attention on Zoro's wounds. They were looking so much better… I probably didn't even need to bandage them anymore. The skin was pink and slightly puckered from healing, but there wouldn't be any new scars. I was rather proud of myself for being able to keep such severe wounds treated so well, in spite of him continuously ripping them open and aggravating them with his exertion. My gaze drifted to the scar that ran from his shoulder to his hip… the one that my father had left him. It really was rather attractive, knowing that he had willingly accepted such a dire wound because of his pride as a swordsman.

"I told you to leave me alone!" Zoro shouted rather loudly.

"And I told you that you should be nicer to Mirose-chan! I'm going to be gone and you have to take care of her!" Perona shouted right back at him.

They had been arguing the whole time that we had been walking toward the shore. But upon hearing that, Zoro's expression changed, going from frustrated to confused. "Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going with Mihawk-sama to get stuff for the castle." Perona answered matter-of-factly. And then she pointed her finger into his face, giving him a sharp glare. "And that means that you have to take care of Mirose-chan while I'm gone."

I lifted a dark brow, wondering what she was talking about. "Perona… _I'm_ the one that takes care of _you_."

"Yeah, but I make sure that you're happy and that this grumpy swordsman isn't mean to you." She smiled at me, crossing her arms happily.

I shook my head when Zoro started yelling at her again.

"I'm not mean to her!"

I redirected my attention back to watching him. The way his muscles moved beneath his skin… the way his shoulders swayed as he walked… the way his abs flexed when he turned… and even the way that he tensed when he shouted… having him walking around so exposed was very distracting.

We finally made it to the ship, where my father was waiting. Perona boarded without any further complaint, her shrill voice echoing as she observed the ship.

"Dad, do me a favor while you're out…" I murmured, gaining his full attention.

He looked at me questioningly, his hawk-eyes wary. "Yes?"

"Get some clothes for Zoro. You can have Perona help you." I gave Perona a pointed look. "Right, Perona?"

She nodded exuberantly. "Anything for you, Mirose-chan!"

Zoro snorted, his face pulled into a disgruntled expression. "I don't need anyone to shop for me."

I smirked at him, giving him a teasing look. "Yes, you do. You don't have any clothes, Zoro."

My father ignored our banter, stepping over to pull me into his arms. "I'll be back soon, Mirose."

I smiled as I returned his hug, nuzzling my cheek into his chest. "Okay, daddy. Be safe. I love you."

"I love you too, dear." He kissed the top of my head before pulling away.

He boarded the ship and Zoro and I watched as he and Perona sailed away.

* * *

Zoro still wasn't exactly sure what to think about this other guy… Mirose said that she used to love him, but that she didn't love him anymore. And while Zoro found that relieving, it didn't explain why she had that dream… while she had been sleeping next to him. He tried not to overthink it, but it still bothered him.

When he had woken up alone, he had immediately set on looking for her. One of the first things that he had learned about her was that she didn't like to wake up any earlier than necessary. It had taken him longer than he'd like to admit to find her. And of course she was with the annoying-ass ghost princess. But he had discovered something rather interesting while walking with them to wherever the hell they were going… Perona was leaving the island with Mihawk… and Zoro was going to be all alone with Mirose for an unspecified amount of time. The thought excited him.

He watched her as she said goodbye to her father, feeling a strange tinge of jealously at how easily the words "I love you" slipped from those beautiful, red lips of hers. Sure, it was just a daughter telling her father that she loved him before he left on a long trip… but he had watched those same lips murmur about loving another man, even if she had told him that she didn't love that man anymore. It made something in Zoro itch with a craving that he had never really felt before… he wanted to hear her say those words to him. Upon reaching this revelation, Zoro began to wonder… did he love her?

Damn.

He did love her.

Somewhere during the course of all of the time that they had spent together, he had fallen in love with the enchanting witch of a woman… her luscious, red lips that always pulled into the most delectable smiles and smirks… her sharp, hawk eyes that shone with the most alluring yellow… her silky, long, black hair that flowed like a curtain around her perfect body... her fucking perfect body… with her powerful, lean muscles… her small waist and curvy hips… her soft, pale skin… She had total control over every move that she made… and she knew all of the right ways to move that drove him absolutely crazy. He loved the physical side of her. But it was more than that.

There was so much more to the beautiful enchantress than the way she drew him in with her tempting body. There was also the way that she tended to him… took care of him… teased and made fun of him… pushed him while training… made him work harder… She could get under his skin or make him soar all with just a few words. She had spent so much of her own time making sure that he healed properly… feeding him… training him… and keeping him from getting lost in their fucking maze of a home. She had even admitted to having feelings for him… said that she believed in his dreams… she believed in him… believed that he could reach his goal and surpass her father… she was even helping him with the training that would eventually lead him to that. She could be brutal and harsh, but Zoro needed that… he appreciated the way that she pushed him, making him work harder in his efforts to keep up with her. He also enjoyed their banter… even if he sometimes resented the way that she made fun of him… he'd never admit that he loved the way her plump, red lips pulled into that enticing smirk and her hawk-eyes lit with amusement when she quipped him with her teasing insults.

And there was everything that they had in common… swordsmanship, booze, and the loyalty to their crews... even if her crew consisted of only her father. He could understand why she was so dedicated to him, because she viewed him as a captain as well as her father. And Zoro had that same dedication to Luffy and his crew. He would do anything to protect them. And he was certain that Mirose would do anything for her father. But at the same time, he also found it upsetting… because he wanted to be someone that Mirose was dedicated to. So, he would need to prove himself to her. And he could use this time that they would have together to do just that.

Because he loved her.

He fucking loved that horribly amazing woman.

And he was going to make her love him, too.

* * *

I had taken Zoro back to the kitchen so that he could eat breakfast. My father and I had made sandwiches, since they were quick and easy and he was in a hurry to be off, so I had set a few aside for Zoro. He ate them at the kitchen table while I busied myself by making some tea.

"We'll resume your training after you're finished." I told him, speaking through a yawn.

He lifted a dark brow at me, chewing and swallowing before speaking. "Tired?"

I smiled, enjoying the way that he looked… sitting there, still shirtless, as he ate his food… green hair slightly mussed… "A little. My dad woke me up before the sun this morning." I leaned back onto the counter as I waited for the water to boil.

"I wondered why you were gone when I woke up." He mumbled, taking another bite of his food. He had such a masculine jaw… I liked watching it move. He lifted a muscular arm and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth.

The tea kettle started to whistle, so I diverted my attention to finishing the tea. "It wasn't because I wanted to be, that's for sure." I poured two glasses and walked over to the table, handing him one as I sat down across from him. "And now that he's gone, I'll be using the opportunity to sleep in while I can… so breakfast will be quick and your training will begin later in the day, starting tomorrow."

He chuckled at me, not seeming bothered by my decision at all. "Does that mean that you're going to go back to drinking booze, too?"

I shook my head, also chuckling. "Hell, no. I guarantee you that he took an inventory of every drop of booze on the island before he left… he'll know if we break that rule."

He shrugged, gulping down the tea that I had given him before standing up. Then he leaned down so that his face was in mine. "I didn't realize that you were so scared of him."

I narrowed my hawk-eyes, giving him a sharp, yellow glare. "I am _not_ scared."

"Tch." He snorted, walking away to put his plate into the sink. "If you say so."

I kept glaring, grabbing both of our tea cups and putting them into the sink with his plate. "Let's go start with your training… so that I can kick your ass."

He laughed, lacing his fingers with mine when I grabbed his hand and happily walking along beside me.

* * *

 **How do you think their first day alone will go?**

* * *

 **P.S. Ellie, hahaha, you got that right! And Mirose really is good at making Perona feel better… though I'm sure she won't want to admit that, lol.**

 **Dark Tombraider, lol, I'm sure that you can handle it :P I hope that you enjoyed the update!**

 **Kat, awww, I'm so glad that you enjoy my story :) And lol! They're not exactly banging yet… but that doesn't mean that they won't be ;) hehe.**

 **alexc123, thank you! There's sure to be more :)**

 **midnight1997, lol, I don't care when you review, I just love that you do! I hope that you enjoyed the update :)**

 **ZabuzasGirl, I'm sure that they will, lol ;)**

 **Satoberi, I knooow, it really is sweet :) (shhh, don't tell anyone, but it makes me jealous… lol) Zoro is relieved, but now he has some new things to consider ;)**

 **Jane, lol, not every chapter can be like that! :P**

 **ButterflyAlley, lol, of course I'll update again! I'm just a little later than usual this time… oops! I hope that you enjoyed the update, though! And thanks for reviewing :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Watching

**5 points to P.S. Ellie, Satoberi, and ZabuzasGirl!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Watching

* * *

We trained straight through lunch. And even through dinner. Zoro was making such great progress that our focus was solely on his training. Well, I'm sure that his was… Frankly, I was rather distracted. And it was embarrassing to admit. Why the fuck did he have to be so damn attractive? I should have bandaged him up just to cover up those enticing muscles of his… it was hard to keep focused on what I was supposed to be doing when my attention kept drifting to the way that his muscles moved beneath his tan, battle-scarred skin. Not to mention the determined look in his dark eyes that was always so very entrancing.

I managed to keep steady with my task, though. And Zoro was getting better with his Armament Haki. I was even enjoying seeing how well he was improving. I hoped that he would have it mastered by the time that my father returned. It wasn't until the sun had dropped down below the horizon that we finally realized how long we had spent training. Since there wasn't any more light for us to see by, I decided to call it a day.

Zoro watched me from the kitchen table while I prepared dinner for us. I didn't take long, setting down two plates full of food, along with the tea kettle and two cups, onto the table. Since it was just the two of us, there wasn't any need for the dining room.

"Thank you." He mumbled before he started eating.

I gave him a smirk, murmuring "You're welcome" before I also began eating. I observed him as we ate, taking note of the fact that he was also watching me. "Your hair is getting longer." I commented, admiring the way that his soft, green hair was tousled around his head.

"Hmph." He grunted, lifting a muscular arm to run his hand over his hair, slicking it back a little with the action. "I need to cut it."

"I can do that for you." I smiled, my red lips pulling in amusement. "But I kind of like it this way…" I reached out and ran my own hand through it, letting the soft, green locks brush through my fingers. "It gives me something to grab onto when you're fucking me."

He choked on the bite of food that he had taken, a slight dusting of red across his cheeks. "Damn devil woman…" He grumbled under his breath, making me laugh at him.

I pulled away and forced myself to stop laughing, trying to ignore how fucking cute he was, and met his dark eyes with a humored, yellow gaze. "So do you want me to cut it or not?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, clenching his jaw before answering. "Maybe later."

I shrugged, finishing my food and moving to take my plate to the sink. I felt him follow behind me only moments later. He put his own plate into the sink with mine as I walked back over to the table to gather the tea cups and kettle. As I was leaning over for them, I felt his hands on my hips.

I smiled, letting him jerk me back into his chest. "Did you need something, Zoro?"

He grunted, pressing his face into my neck and biting at my skin before answering. "You. You fucking tease."

I giggled when he turned me around and lifted me up onto the table. I feathered my fingers across the firm, rough skin of his arms before running my hands down the muscles of his chest. "You call me a tease… when _you're_ the one who has been walking around without a shirt all day."

He lifted a dark brow at me, apparently confused by my words.

So I giggled again. "Do you have any idea of how handsome you are, Zoro?" I murmured softly while stroking my hands over the well-sculpted torso that I had been eyeing for the better part of the day. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his chest, letting them brush against the warm, delicious skin as I continued speaking. "It's bad enough when I have to train you… and see that determined look that you get in your eyes… but today you just _had_ to make it worse by training so exposed… like you don't know how attractive you are…" I pointedly traced my fingers over his abs and teasingly pulled at the waistband of his pants. "I had to look at not only your sexy, determined face… but also at your amazing chest… perfect abs… and tanned, sweat-glistening skin…" I smirked as his fingers tightened on my waist, his entire body growing stiff as I spoke. "So if you ask me, _you're_ the tease, Zoro."

He growled under his breath, shoving himself between my legs and jerking me even closer to him. "If it was bothering you that much, you should have done something about it."

"Oh?" I looked up at him, still smirking as I lifted a brow. "And what do you think I should have done?"

"Tch." He snorted, narrowing his eyes. "I didn't think that you were the kind of woman to just let a man tease her."

"Mmm…" I hummed in amusement. "I'm not… I thought that I proved that the other night."

He leaned in and pressed his mouth against my ear, his hot breath steaming against my skin. "Then what are you going to do about it?"

I grinned, pushing him back by the shoulders so that I could see his face. "Since I had to watch you all day long without acting on my impulses… well… now I'm going to watch you fuck me." I pulled off my shirt and tossed it to the side. "So fuck me, already."

He chuckled, his mouth already working its way down my neck and to my breasts. "You're such a wicked woman."

"You know that you enjoy it." I moaned, running my fingers through his hair when he bit down on my nipple.

His hands moved down from my waist and to the buttons on my pants. He jerked them undone and then started to tug them down my legs. I had to lift myself from the table a little so that he could pull them down. And then they were on the floor. He repeated the actions with my underwear, sliding them down my legs and to the floor as he sucked and nibbled on my breasts.

"Mmm, Zoro…" I moaned his name. "Your mouth is fucking amazing."

He pulled away to look at me, a smirk on his face. "Shut up and watch, you troublesome woman."

I grinned when he shoved me back so that I was lying on the table, my legs hooked around his hips with him standing over me. So I did exactly that… I watched. He kept his dark eyes on my face while he undid his pants, the sound of his zipper ringing through the air. My own eyes drifted to observe every detail… his handsome smirk stretched across his masculine jaw… his tanned skin moving over his firm muscles… his broad chest and shoulders… his perfectly lined abs flexing as he lifted my legs further up his sculpted body… his strong arms curving as he slid his pants down just enough for his mouth-watering cock to spring out… and damn… that hard, thick, long dick… pulsing with promise…

He clutched onto my hips and jerked me even closer to him, so that I was hanging off of the edge of the table and supported by his hold. And then he plunged into me, already plowing with a rough, fast pace. I screamed, arching my back off of the table and scraping my nails along the wood. He was angled just right… grinding along my front wall and thrusting against my spot. A maddeningly tight pressure swirled and tightened in my core. I bit onto my lip, surging with frantic ecstasy.

I hadn't thought this through… I couldn't do anything but watch from this position… watch his tight abs flexing as he pounded in and out of me… his biceps clenching as he tightened his hands onto my hips… his head tilt back in pleasure as a groan ripped from his chest… the sweat dripping from his tousled, green hair and down onto his brow… fuck. I didn't even have anything to grab onto. How had I given him this much control just by saying that I wanted to watch? My gut clenched with the helpless elation… it was driving me insane.

"Zoro!" I screamed his name, the frustrating pressure finally reaching a combustible level and rupturing through me. I lost myself in the orgasm, wishing that I could move my hips or grab something or anything to help get me through it. When it was over I realized that I had bitten my own lip so hard that it was bleeding, hot liquid spreading through my mouth.

He was still going, though. And I simply couldn't handle another experience like that. I pushed myself up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, jerking him down to me. He groaned as he repositioned, shoving me further up the table so that he could brace himself onto it as well, hovering over me now. I now had his warm, rough skin rubbing against mine, both of us slick with his sweat.

"Mirose…" He grumbled my name through his heavy breaths as he propped a knee up onto the table, still hammering into me.

I sighed out a happy moan, feeling much better now that I could wrap my arms around him. I ran a hand up through his soft, green hair and tugged it gently, stroking my other hand down his back to feel his flesh beneath my fingers. I tightened my legs around his waist, moving my hips with his.

"Fuck…" He groaned from deep in his chest, biting at my neck as he began to thrust even faster.

I could feel the pressure building again, a persistent tightening in my core. I arched into him, feeling another scream drag out of my throat. "Oh, Zoro! You feel so fucking good!"

The table was rattling underneath us, swaying so violently that it was clattering against the chairs. I had a mild concern in the back of my head about it breaking… but that concern passed when another orgasm ripped through me. I tossed my head back, screaming with the overwhelming pleasure. I pulled at his hair and yanked my fingers down his back, quivering beneath him.

He caught my mouth with his, capturing me in a hungry, heated kiss. The blood from my bite wound smeared across our lips, but he didn't seem to care. He groaned as he pounded harder, giving me several powerful thrusts as he tensed and growled. I could feel him emptying inside of me. And it made another orgasm shudder through me, my body trembling in his hold. Damn… he was such a good fuck. I panted for breath as he pulled away, grinning at the way he smirked at me.

He licked the blood from his lips, his eyes lit with humor. "I take it watching wasn't enough for you?"

I rolled my yellow eyes at him, sitting up with a smirk of my own. "It's hard to just watch… I like to feel, too."

He chuckled, running his calloused hands over my breasts and giving them a rough squeeze. "I don't blame you."

With an amused snort, I pushed him away and carefully stood up from the table. It was wobbling now… and it had some definite scratch marks from my nails. Oops. I shrugged it off, figuring that I could fix it later, and started picking up my clothes. I glanced over at the dishes, deciding that they could wait until later, as well.

"Come on, Zoro… let's go take a shower." I murmured, already taking his hand and walking out of the room without even bothering to get dressed.

He had zipped and buttoned his pants back up. So he just stared at me the whole way back to my room.

* * *

 **In the next chapter, Zoro does something to tease Mirose... what do you think it is?**

* * *

 **For those of you who are interested… I published the first chapter for the Ace story that I've been working on. There've been some requests for me to write an Ace story, and I've had some ideas mulling around for a while now… so if you'd like to check it out, it's called Family Is What You Make It. I'd love to hear what you think, so leave some reviews! :)**

* * *

 **DarkTombraider, lol, well I'm sorry for your struggling! As a diligent father, I'm certain that he did check her secret stash… hehe ;)**

 **P.S. Ellie, he sure is! And you're right… he certainly could! And he knows it now ;)**

 **Satoberi, hehe, he can be competitive… and she may be smitten… lol. I hope it was interesting enough for you! ;)**

 **ZabuzasGirl, definitely some training and other "activities" lol. Thank you for reviewing!**


	21. Chapter 21: Teases and Threats

**5 points to Satoberi, P.S. Ellie, and ZabuzasGirl!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Teases and Threats

* * *

I woke up to a cool breeze sifting through the room. I pulled the blankets more tightly around my naked form, snuggling further into my giant bed and searching for the warmth of Zoro's body. But apparently I was alone. With a sigh, I opened my eyes to see the window open, the curtains swaying gently with the intrusive draft. I glared, standing up and putting on my robe as I went over to close the glass doors. I noticed that Zoro's swords were also missing. Had he jumped out of the fucking window? Dumbass…

I stretched my arms over my head and went into my washroom. I took a quick shower before getting dressed and heading down to the kitchen. It was probably near lunch time, anyway… so I prepared some food and took it outside to find the green-haired swordsman. I could hear the sounds of battle coming from the trees, so I followed the noise until I saw him fighting a group of Humandrills.

The Humandrills all froze in their movements when they noticed me, turning their terrified gazes to face me and waiting to see what I would do. But I had stopped in my tracks, my yellow eyes set on Zoro. He was standing there, shirtless again, with his swords in his hands and one in his mouth. He had his back to me, the sweat running in trails down his tan, sculpted body. When he realized that he had lost the Humandrill's attention, he stood straight and shifted so that he was facing me directly. The sweat was pooling from his tousled, green hair and running down his face before dripping down. His broad, scarred torso was also glistening with sweat, his chest and abs only made more defined by the product of his exertion… and his heavy breathing. His pants were hanging low on his hips, showing off the protrusive "v" that led to the beast of a dick that I was all too familiar with.

I forced myself to take a breath, well aware that my sharp, yellow eyes had leeringly raked their way down his sexy, exposed body. But when I looked back up at his face to see a knowing smirk spread across his chiseled jaw, that breath caught in my throat. Dammit. He knew what he was doing. Again, I forced another breath, managing to remain composed this time. And then I spoke, pleased with myself when my voice sounded smooth and controlled, when in reality I was quite agitated.

"I see that you decided to begin your training without me…" I murmured, nodding pointedly to the Humandrills. I smirked when they quivered at my indirect attention.

"I didn't want to wake you." His smirk widened, his dark eyes shining suggestively. "I figured you'd need the rest after all of that fucking."

I almost faltered… where had all of this confidence come from? "It takes a lot more than that to wear me out." I quipped back, making sure that my voice was taunting.

He sheathed his swords, his movements slow and deliberate. "Then I'll just have to fuck you harder next time."

My heart fluttered… just what the hell was he playing at? I rolled my yellow eyes at him, setting the lunches down and crossing my arms over my chest. "Maybe you should just eat before you keel over." I snapped my fingers and the Humandrills dispersed, scurrying back into the forest.

"Tch." Zoro tilted his head as he made his way over to me, closing the distance between us. Rather than reaching for his lunch, he settled his hands on my hips, leaning so that his handsome face was in mine.

I could smell his intoxicating scent… sweat and steel. His chest was within reach, his abs flexed from the way his body was curved to lean over me. I was tempted to reach out and trace that defined "v" down into the waistband of his pants… maybe nibble on those hips before- dammit! He was doing this on purpose. I looked back up to see a cocky grin on his face. His large hands tightened their grip on me as they moved up to my waist. I restrained the urge to bite my lip. I met his dark eyes with a steady, hawk-eyed gaze. Now that I knew what he was doing, I wasn't going to let him win. I lifted a finger and traced it over the scar on his chest. I needed to put him back into his place.

I was sure to keep my eyes on his. "Did you leave through the window this morning, Zoro?" I questioned him, adding an accusing tint to my voice.

His fingers twitched on my waist. "So?" He hissed the word.

I took note of the fact that he hadn't exactly answered. I lifted a dark brow at him, a smirk pulling at my red lips. "So… does that mean that you couldn't find your way out of the castle, then?"

His own eyebrows twitched. He grunted. And then he growled under his breath. And then he shouted. "You live in a fucking maze!"

I laughed, amused that I had so easily diverted him from his teasing game. "Awww, Zoro…" I stepped closer to him, pressing my body against his and running my hands up his chest before settling one on the nape of his neck and the other on his shoulder. I didn't let it show that I was still quite aroused by his display… the feel of his warm, firm skin… all slick with sweat… "You poor thing… you just have no sense of direction at all." I drawled, my red lips turned up into a taunting grin now.

"I'd be fine if you didn't live in a fucking maze!" He shouted again, louder this time.

I laughed again, especially since he had just yelled into my face… he was so much fun to mess with. "At least you didn't slash through another wall…" I murmured, leaning up to press my lips to ears. "Because then I would have had to punish you."

He tensed, his body growing stiff as I whispered the threat into his ear.

I was pleased by the reaction. I let out a breathy chuckle, keeping my lips against his ear. "And Zoro…" I lightly licked around the shell of his ear. "If you ever think that you can get away with trying to tease me again…" I bit down on his ear lobe, feeling him shiver against me. "Then I'll make you pay for it." I was sure to keep my voice low… and slightly lethal. I enjoyed toying with him. I finished by plunging my tongue into his ear. And then I stepped away.

He let out a low groan, his hands dropping from my waist.

I giggled, turning around and bending down to start unpacking the lunches. I was quite satisfied, knowing that I had put him back in his place, reminding him that _I_ was the one in charge around here. But then something unexpected happened. He grabbed my hips, quite harshly, and then forcefully pushed his crotch against my ass.

"Maybe instead of teasing you… I'll just fuck you, instead." His voice was husky... sexy… and it turned me on.

I bit my lip, trying to ignore the way that my stomach clenched as I slowly shifted to keep my balance and stood up straight again. "You think you have the nerve?" I spoke challengingly, turning my head to look at him over my shoulder.

His dark gaze met my hawk-eyes, accepting the challenge. And then a devious smirk stretched across that handsome face of his. "Tch." He ran his hands up and down my sides, slowly feeling my curves. He reached around to grope my chest, squeezing my breasts in his large, calloused hands. After feeling my chest up, those hands stroked their way back down to my ass, and he gave that a squeeze, too. Then he clutched my hips and pushed his dick against my ass again, letting me feel the hard beast through our clothes. He had me holding my breath, waiting to see what he would do next. But then he just chuckled and stepped back, his hands leaving my body. "I could fuck you right now… if I wanted to." He picked up his lunch and started shoving food into his mouth, not even giving me another glance. "But I have training to do."

I clenched my teeth, resisting the urge to draw my sword and slice him in two. Had that really just fucking happened?! Seriously?! I was going to make him pay for this… Not only had he teased me, but he had ignored my threats and teased me again! He had the fucking audacity to get me all worked up and then just walk away! Who did he think he was?! I knew from experience that he had some big balls… but still! I breathed, not wanting him to see how much his little stunt had affected me. Without looking at him, I sat down to eat my own lunch. There was no way that I was going to let him get away with this… my threats were not idle. One way or another, I'd make him regret teasing me.

* * *

 **I know that this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but it was either post a shorter chapter or go even longer without updating, so…**

 **How do you think Mirose will make Zoro pay for teasing her?**

* * *

 **Satoberi, I'd say that they are, and yep, it sure is :)**

 **DarkTombraider, lol, well it still might be :P we'll see ;) And aww, well I'll take that as a compliment! I hope that you enjoyed the update :)**

 **siweta, lol, thank you! :) I'm glad that you're enjoying my stories. Of course I'll keep updating, so I hope you'll keep reading and hopefully reviewing! :)**

 **P.S. Ellie, hahaha, you got it, Ellie-chan! ;) I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I hope you enjoyed the update! :)**

 **ZabuzasGirl, something like that… thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22: Teases and Torture

**5 points to DarkTombraider, P.S. Ellie, Satoberi, and ZabuzasGirl!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Teases and Torture

* * *

Zoro had liked it when Mirose had told him how attractive she found him… the way that she openly described everything about him that clearly turned her on… especially since it gave him an un-anticipated advantage. So when he woke up that he day, he had decided to act on this new-found advantage. He purposely left his shirt behind as he made his way outside… only to end up back in her room. And after walking around the castle and finding himself in her room for the third time, he decided to just leave through the window. He found the Humandrills easily enough, and had already been working on his haki while fighting them for a few hours when Mirose finally appeared.

He knew that she was there when the Humandrills had stopped to stare in terror. And the look that was on her face when he turned around to see her was one that he would remember. He had never seen her expression so unguarded… while still composed, she was obviously ogling his body… those hawk-eyes of hers raking up and down his form… her red lips slightly parted… her steps halted in place from where she had stopped to lecherously stare at him… And when her yellow gaze met his eyes, her breath had actually caught in her throat. It was subtle, but Zoro had noticed. And it had given him a surge of confidence that led him to further this advantage.

He had started with some teasing remarks… which had made her come back at him with some teasing remarks of her own… and even some threats. At first he had been taken aback… but he had recovered quickly enough. He had regained the boldness that she seemed to be able to quell with her devilish tendencies… and dared to continue his teasing. The thrill that he felt when she succumbed to his touch… melded against his body… and felt ready to give in… it was beyond satisfying. But she had threatened him. And he needed her to know that he couldn't be so easily affected. She may be stronger than him, but he needed to prove himself to her… to challenge her… to be worthy of her… to make her love him. So he made a dangerous move. And he left her hanging.

He didn't miss the intimidating flash that sparked in her demon-like eyes. But she was quick to stifle it into an emotionless mask. Her composure was astounding… and he found it more unsettling than her threats. They ate the rest of their lunch in near-silence. She only spoke to him when necessary, keeping her sentences short and her voice cool and steady. And when they resumed his training, she went back to the usual stern, strict way that she acted as she directed and pushed him to get stronger. Except this time… she was harsher.

They trained through dinner. They didn't pause for water breaks. They didn't stop when the sun went down. They even continued until the sun came up. She worked him until he was stiff, sore, and could barely move. She struck so hard that he really thought that his swords would break if he didn't imbue more haki, like they were aiming for him to do. She pushed him back and down and out and he was exhausted. The air scraped uncomfortably through his lungs as he heaved it in, trying to catch a decent breath. He had tied his bandana onto his head to keep the sweat from pouring into his eyes, but it was soaked and no longer helping. His muscles were screaming from the effort that it took to lift his swords. And every time he blocked one of her heavy blows and collapsed from the force, he worried that he wouldn't have the energy necessary to get back up. The exertion was getting to him. And already the sun was setting on another day. He hadn't eaten, slept, or had anything to drink in he didn't know how long. No rest… just barely managing to block her powerful strikes. He wasn't sure how much longer he would last.

"You're not gonna pass out on me, are you Zoro?" She asked him, already rushing in for another attack.

He was only able to pull his swords up enough to hold back the main brunt of the impact, imbuing just enough haki to keep his swords from breaking. But he was sent flying backward… again. And when his back hit the ground, black began to close in around his vision. He gripped Shusui and Sandai Kitetsu, having dropped Wado Ichimonji after that last attack. He willed his body to stand… urging his limbs to lift him to his feet… but all he saw was black.

* * *

Zoro awoke in a poorly lit, unfamiliar room. He groaned, moving to stretch his body… but then quickly realizing that he was restrained. He heard a familiar chuckle, but instead of finding the sound pleasant and appealing, as he usually did, it gave him an uncomfortable feeling which could only be defined as an uneasy anxiousness. He lifted his head enough to see what was keeping him restricted… and discovered that he was chained to what appeared to be a stone table. And he was completely naked. The anxiety grew. His dark gaze darted around the room until it landed on the woman to blame for his predicament… the hawk-eyes that clearly belonged to a demon stared back at him, glinting with amusement. He gritted his teeth and glared as the wicked smirk pulled at her luscious, red lips.

"What the hell is going on?" He grunted.

And she giggled.

* * *

I had been waiting for hours for the unsuspecting swordsman to wake up… and to see the alarmed look on his face when he soaked in his situation had been worth the wait.

"What the hell is going on?" He grunted out the words, his dark eyes narrowed as he looked at me, the apprehension apparent in spite of his glare.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Oh, Zoro… I told you not to tease me… or I would make you pay."

He grunted again, until the sound was almost a growl.

My red lips were twitching as I fought to hold back my grin. I couldn't remember the last time that I was so excited… I mean, I had actually fucking giggled. I picked up the water that I had set nearby and held the straw up to his lips. "Drink up, Zoro… you're going to need to be hydrated for what I have planned."

His eyes narrowed even further. "Where the fuck are we?"

"Drink, and I'll tell you." I answered easily, pointedly moving the straw closer to him.

He huffed, but drank the water nonetheless.

I let him drink his fill, which was nearly the whole glass, before setting it back off to the side. And then I looked nonchalantly around the room. "When my father and I moved in here… there was a lot of cleaning to be done. This island had been desolated by war, after all." I set my gaze back onto him, giving him a playful smile. "And this room was by far the hardest to clean… but I got it all spic and span, just in case I would ever need to make use of it."

He tore his glare away from me in order to look around the room. "It's a fucking torture chamber."

I nodded, letting out another giggle. "It is." And then I leaned in, letting my lips brush over his jaw before reaching his ear. "And I've got a very special type of torture in mind for you…" I whispered tantalizingly into his ear.

His entire body tensed, his fists clenching and teeth gritting, as I moved to hover over him. "You really are a fucking demon…" He growled through his teeth.

I laughed at his remark as I took the time to admire my handiwork… He was chained down to the stone table by his wrists and ankles, keeping his limbs spread out evenly around him. I had lit candles throughout the room, which cast eerie shadows over the various torture devices that lined the walls and shelves… the whips, the chains, the weights, the knives, the clamps, and all of the other menacing items… of course, I didn't plan to use any of them, but it was still quite the atmosphere. I looked down at Zoro's naked body, observing every inch of his masculine form… his rough, tanned skin stretched over taut muscles… his bulging arms and biceps… his broad chest… his well-packed abs… his throbbing cock, which was hard and ready in spite of his seeming aversion to my little game… his sturdy legs… the scar along his torso… his handsome face… his strong jaw… his soft, green hair… and those dark eyes, set with indignation. This powerful man was chained up and at my mercy… and about to learn that I do not make idle threats. He was going to pay for teasing me. And he was going to pay dearly.

I straddled his body, resting my knees on the table on either side of his thighs as I perched myself over him. "Are you ready, Zoro?"

"Tch." He glared, not bothering to really give a response.

So, without further delay, I leaned down and slowly licked my way up his hard, beastly dick, coating it with my saliva. And when I reached the tip, I stopped… and simply breathed over it, watching it twitch from my treatment.

He groaned, arching his hips up as much as he could. "This is supposed to be torture?"

I chuckled, letting my breath continue to flutter over his dick. "You'll experience a teasing so provoking… so enticing… and yet so unfulfilling… that you'll be frustrated to the point of madness." I pressed my lips to the head of his cock, then opened my mouth to speak again. "I said that I would make you pay if you tried to tease me again, Zoro… and I meant it."

He shuddered beneath me, letting out a low, heavy groan. "I didn't _try_ to tease you…" He grumbled, again lifting his hips to try and gain more contact, but finding none. "I _did_ tease you… and I had you ready and willing to let me fuck you."

I traced my lips over his pelvis until I reached his hip bone. "And now you're going to fucking pay for it." I mumbled, trying not to growl at his remark. And then I bit down onto his hip bone, sucking harshly.

He was too busy groaning to say anything else, his body shaking underneath me. I lifted my hand and gently grazed my fingertips around his balls, teasingly tracing over his sack. I was sure to leave a nice bruise on his hip as I savored the taste of skin. After I was satisfied with the mark that I had made, I pulled away to admire it. And then I licked my way up his torso, running my tongue up along the line of his scar until I reached his collarbone. I bit down to give him another mark as I brushed my fingers from his balls to his dick, now lightly stroking over it as I tasted his skin. He thrusted his hips up to my hand, trying to gain friction and contact as he growled in frustration.

I chuckled, smirking against his skin as I moved my lips up to his neck. "Feeling unsatisfied, Zoro?"

"You're a horrible woman." He hissed the words through clenched teeth.

I laughed, finding enjoyment in his torment. After kissing my way along his neck, I latched my lips to his weak spot and began sucking gently. And then I wrapped my fingers around his dick, smiling as he tensed beneath me with the anticipation. I pumped him slowly… enough to make him groan and shudder, but not enough to get him off... His hips were thrusting as much as they could with the restraints, his entire body moving in an effort to try and get me to move faster. I could hear the chains rattling as he tugged at them, but I had made sure that his wrists and ankles were sufficiently bound.

"Fuck, Mirose!" He growled out, his jaw still clenched as he forced the words out.

I grinned, still kissing at his neck as I kept a slow and steady pace. Sweat began to accumulate on his skin, and I knew that he would reach his end eventually… but it would be a slow and torturous way there. Tremors wracked through his body. And after a long while of my slow, tantalizing hand job, I knew that he was close. But just before he could reach an orgasm… I stopped. And he let out a ferocious growl.

"You fucking bitch." He panted out the words, breathing heavily from the torture that I had put him through.

I sat up to look at him, a wicked smirk pulling at my red lips. "We're not even close to being finished." I leaned down until my lips were nearly touching his, but instead of kissing him I bit his jaw, making him huff in annoyance. I just loved his reactions.

I kissed my way across his broad chest before licking my way down to his abs… and then I traced them with my tongue, tasting the salt of his sweat and outlining every one of his tightly packed abs before following his happy trail down to his hard, throbbing dick. I licked around the base and over his balls, smiling at the way he shuddered. And then I took his pulsing cock into my mouth, sucking and licking as I deep-throated him. Again, I went slowly… teasing him with a non-escalating pace. His entire body was jerking underneath me… his husky voice groaning with my ministrations… his skin perspiring as he made his way closer to an orgasm… And again, I got him just to the edge… and then stopped.

"Dammit…" He growled menacingly, his body still shaking with the unfulfilled pleasure.

"Awww…" I murmured down at him. "Are you upset about something, Zoro?"

He glared up at me, his dark eyes narrowed dangerously… though, he didn't look at all threatening while he was chained up underneath me. "This is fucking cruel you horrible bitch."

I laughed, finding his anger amusing. "Would you prefer it if I fucked you?"

He only growled in response.

With another laugh, I pulled my shirt off over my head. I watched as his dark gaze leered over my chest, observing what he could see but not touch. I smirked as I lifted myself up to pull off my pants and panties as well, now completely naked as I straddled him. "Like what you see, Zoro?"

He let out a groan as his eyes roamed over my body. "Haven't you tortured me enough?"

I sat up on my knees and swayed over his cock, letting the tip brush over my lower lips. "Not at all…" I murmured softly, enjoying the way that his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed as he jerked at the chains. I moved so that I was sitting with his dick trapped beneath my clit… and then I began swaying on it, creating a tantalizing friction for the both of us. He arched up into my movements, his groan mingling in with the sound of rattling chains. "Mmm, Zoro… I just love having you at my mercy."

"You're gonna fucking love it when I get out of this and I'm fucking you senseless." He snapped back at me between groans, sounding angry in spite of his predicament.

I giggled, continuing to tease him by rubbing my clit on his dick. I could feel my warmth dripping down onto him, coating us both with my arousal. "You're gonna fuck me senseless, huh?" I asked him, a challenging tone to my voice.

"Damn right." He growled back at me, his eyes meeting mine.

"And how do you plan to do that?" I murmured, trying not to moan at the feeling of his hard member stroking over my clit.

"Let me outta this and you'll find out." He grunted with a challenging tone of his own.

I eyed the key that was on the shelf nearby… the one that would unlock his chains and release him from my control. I had to admit… there was a tempting sort of spark in his dark eyes that I was almost inclined to give in to. I was intrigued by the possibilities… Should I let him go and see what he would do? But then… what if he decided on a form of payback? I could always retaliate… I bit onto my lip, considering my options.

* * *

 **What do you think Mirose will decide to do?**

* * *

 **DarkTombraider, I don't think rope would hold Zoro down… but close enough ;)**

 **LadyPinkofJapan8181, we'll have to wait and see :)**

 **P.S. Ellie, lol, they are both dominant, so it makes for an interesting dynamic ;) hehe. And yes, I hope that was devious and awesome enough for you! Lol ;)**

 **Satoberi, indeed he is less intimidated by her… since of course he does have to prove himself. And since Mirose is kinda scary, it** ** _can_** **be interesting ;) hehe**

 **ZabuzasGirl, she surely did!**


	23. Chapter 23: A Tempting Challenge

**5 points to PuddyKatz, Kylnee, Satoberi, P.S. Ellie, and ZabuzasGirl!**

* * *

Chapter 23: A Tempting Challenge

* * *

I reached over for the key and held it up, contemplating whether or not I should let him loose. He was watching me carefully, dark eyes hazed with an animalistic lust and expression crazed with a near-angry frustration. I swayed on his cock, making his body shudder beneath me. I was having way too much fucking fun just teasing him… though I was genuinely curious as to how he would follow through on that threat of his.

I trailed the key over his torso, letting the cool metal graze his hot, slick skin. I used it to trace his pectorals… his abs… his hips… And then I gave him a dark smirk. "You can fuck me senseless later, Zoro." I settled the key on his broad, tanned chest and chuckled at the way he growled at me.

"Damn bitch." He grunted, dark eyes still set on my hawk-eyed gaze.

I continued to chuckle, lifting my hips and moving so that I could take his throbbing cock inside of me. He hissed, his head tilting back and body tensing in anticipation. But I pushed slowly down and stopped just after the head was inside, not taking him fully in. I pumped the tip in and out, letting it brush past my lower lips and enter my warmth, but never going too far down.

"You fucking bitch!" He shouted at me, jerking at his chains.

"Do you regret teasing me yet, Zoro?" I spoke tauntingly, a smirk pulling at my red lips.

"Fuck no!" He yelled stubbornly, glaring at me intensely.

I laughed at his response, continuing to move the head of his cock in and out of me. I was teasing him… but it was rather teasing for me, too. I wanted so badly to plunge down and fill myself with him. I could feel my wetness leaking out to drip down onto his length… coating him with my arousal. I bit my lip, watching his tortured expression.

He met my yellow gaze with a dark glare that was so carnal it sent a shiver through me. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard." He growled out, his voice gruff and almost savage with the threat.

"Oh?" I questioned teasingly, even though my body was shaking with delight. I held up the key, running it along his masculine jaw. "Are you?"

"Yes." He grunted back, sounding rough and assertive, obviously not at all deterred by the fact that he was still restrained.

And I had to admit… I was very intrigued. I knew how beastly this man could be, but… perhaps there was still something to discover. "How hard?"

"Find out." He challenged, his dark eyes sharpening with the dare.

And fuck. I loved a challenge. And fuck. He was just so damn tempting. But what if he did something that would piss me off… like tease me again? He could very easily get payback if I unlocked him. I felt like I was playing with fire. And I sure as hell didn't mind getting burned… every now and then, at least. I was having a great time putting such a powerful man in his place. But…

Fuck it. If I unlocked him and he wanted to be a bastard that decided to get payback, then I would just regain control and put him back in his place. But as of now, the curious anticipation to see what he might do once free from his chains was just too tempting. And I figured that I really _had_ tortured him enough. So I grabbed the key and unlocked him. And no sooner than the chains had clattered to the stone floor did he have me pinned up against the wall.

"What now, Zoro?" I murmured, eager to find out.

He had shoved me off of him and pushed me front-first against the unforgiving stone so roughly that I lost my breath. He was pressing his body against mine from behind, one of his hands tangled in a mess of my black hair and the other grabbing harshly at my hip. I was trapped between his firm, muscular body and the rough stone of the wall, the contrast of his hot skin on my back and the cold stone on my front making me shudder. He used his grip on my hair to jerk my head to the side, growling into my ear as he did. A shiver of delight ran down my spine as I waited for what he would do next.

Sure, I could've broken free of him… I could've even kept him from pinning me in the first place… but I didn't want to. I wanted to see where he would go with this… I wanted to experience this rough, dominant side of him.

"If I want to tease you… then I will." He grunted into my ear. "And if I want to fuck you… then I will."

I didn't want to admit how wet he was making me. After all, I loved a challenge. And he was still challenging me in spite of the fact that I had just teased and tortured him without ever giving him release… knowing that I could do it again… knowing that I probably _would_ do it again if he pushed me far enough…

"And if I want to make you pay for it… then _I_ will." I responded smoothly, somehow managing to keep my voice steady in spite of the way that my body was quivering.

"Then I guess we'll just keep doing this, won't we?" He grumbled, his voice enticingly low.

And then his dick was shoving into me from behind, reaching a deep, mind-blowing angle as he started his brutal assault. I screamed from the pleasure, unable to hold the sound in. He plowed into my spot, hitting it just right as he fucked me fast and hard. He grabbed my wrists and held them tightly over my head, making it hard for me to move against his powerful thrusting. His hips were slamming me into the wall, making the stone grate against my body… squishing my breasts… rubbing my nipples… even grinding against my clit… The ecstasy was so intense and extreme that I was climaxing in a matter of moments.

"Oh, fuck! Zoro!" I screamed his name, never wanting the abusive elation to end. "Yes! Please! Zoro!"

"Fuck you, Mirose!" He growled at me, hammering even harder as he finally reached the orgasm that I had been denying him for so long.

And he didn't stop there. His hot seed was splashing into me, but he was still going, making it splatter between us. I bit my lip, moaning and writhing between him and the wall. He really had meant it when he said that he would fuck me hard… I could feel his hips drilling into my body, crushing me against the unforgiving stone. He'd fucked me up against a wall before, but never like this. And when I had wondered if he would fuck me through it before, I had been deluded… because now there were actually cracks running through the stone as my body was shoved against it. But that was only at the sides of my attention. My main focus was on the fucking amazing way that he was making me feel. The orgasms were crashing through me, and I wasn't sure if they were ever going to end… not that I wanted them to.

Eventually though, he climaxed again. And as he finally slowed to a stop and pulled out I thought that it was over… but it wasn't. Instead of loosening his grip on me and pulling away… he shoved his dick into my ass. And I screamed. And this scream was a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Dammit!" I yelled, tempted to push him off of me and maybe break a limb or two.

But I stayed still… and he stayed still… and as I adjusted to the feeling of his hard cock pulsing in my ass, I actually found myself liking it. It was different… and it still fucking hurt… but it was a sensual kind of pain. And I found myself wanting more. I was breathing heavily, my arms resting on the wall since I had pulled them away from him when he had performed his daring stunt. He gently ran his hands up my sides… from my thighs… over my hips… settling one hand on my waist as the other kept trailing up my back… He pulled my jet black hair aside and kissed the nape of my neck. I shivered, causing his dick to twitch inside of my ass, which only made me shiver again.

"Do you like this?" He asked, his gruff voice sounding softer than I could ever remember it being.

But I only rolled my yellow eyes in response. "That would have been a good question to ask _before_ you stuck it in."

He chuckled, nibbling his way over my shoulder. "I was gonna just fuck you like this without saying anything… but it seemed to hurt, so I stopped."

I wanted to snap at him that I wasn't some weakling that would just give in to pain. But instead I smirked and looked at him over my shoulder. "Why don't we try shoving something up _your_ ass and see how _you_ like it?"

His eyes narrowed, and the glare that he gave me was actually kind of intimidating. "Don't even try it."

I laughed, finding his reaction rather attractive. "Are you gonna fuck me, or what?" I asked tauntingly, changing the subject.

And that was all it took. He didn't start slow, so a swell of fresh pain hit me when he started thrusting himself in and out of my ass. I gritted my teeth, but another scream escaped. I clutched onto the wall, letting him push me against it again so that I could feel the rough pleasure of the cool stone against my sensitive areas. The ecstasy began to surge through me… and I focused on it… I reveled in it… the feeling of his large, hard dick moving in my ass… my clit rubbing against the coarse stone… my breasts bouncing and smashing against the wall… his hands moving over my body… groping my curves… his chest on my back… his mouth on my neck… his warm, slick skin… and damn, who knew that getting fucked in the ass would feel so good? It was a strange feeling… it took some getting used to… but the more that he moved the more that I liked it…

"Mmmm… Zoro! Yes, Zoro!" I screamed his name, desperately wanting release from the pressure that was burning and swirling in my core.

He was grunting as he pounded into me, but he still managed a chuckle. "Tch. Go ahead and come again, you wicked woman."

And I did. And he thrusted through it. And when he sped up to reach another climax of his own, I came for another time. "Oh, fuck yes! Fuck yes, Zoro!"

"Mirose!" He grunted out my name as he slowed to a stop, resting his head on my shoulder.

I could feel his chest against my back as he panted for air. I held back a wince when he pulled himself out of me. I had never experienced anal before… not even with _him_ … so I hadn't been sure what to expect… though all things considered, it had actually been quite enjoyable. But I was fairly certain that I was going to be sore.

I took a moment to steady my breathing before turning around and facing Zoro. I smirked up at him when I realized that he was watching me with a smirk of his own. "Come on, Zoro… let's go and get cleaned up."

* * *

 **Mirose has to take care of some chores in the next chapter… what do you think they'll be?**

* * *

 **PuddyKatz, she did eventually… the temptation was just too much ;) hehe**

 **ShiyameDRG, lol, I dunno, he's kind of stubborn… hehe. And aww, I'm glad that you like my story that much! :D**

 **Kylnee, pretty much A, lol :)**

 **Satoberi, of course! He wouldn't be Zoro otherwise ;) lol. And damn right she does! Haha.**

 **Daraen-dragmire, lol, I think he does ;) And yay, I'm glad that you enjoy my story! Mirose and Zoro are certainly fun to write :)**

 **P.S. Ellie, haha, yay! And now you know ;) hehe**

 **ZabuzasGirl, yep, thank you!**


	24. Chapter 24: A Hopeful Push

**5 points to P.S. Ellie, Satoberi, and ZabuzasGirl!**

* * *

Chapter 24: A Hopeful Push

* * *

We had returned to my room and passed out shortly after a shower. Since we had ended up going to bed rather early, after a very extraneous day of course, I had slept rather deeply and woken up much earlier than usual. I groaned, stretching my stiff limbs as I slightly pulled away from Zoro, trying not to wake him. There wasn't even a shred of sunlight peeking through the heavy curtains. I wondered if it had even risen yet. With another groan, I managed to get my sore body up from the bed without stirring Zoro. I pulled the curtains away from the window enough to see that the sun was only barely dawning, streaks of orange only just beginning to taint the purple sky. I frowned, glancing back at my large, comfy bed… where a naked, muscular swordsman was still sprawled contently and snoring lightly… his tanned, scarred skin was hidden by the many blankets, but I knew that it was there, warm and firm… his green hair was ruffled and his relaxed, masculine face was resting on the pillows, his strong jaw slack as he breathed in and out… it all looked very inviting. I was tempted to just crawl back into my bed and nestle my body against his. I knew that I could easily find sleep again… especially if I was cuddled up next to him. But I so rarely woke up this early. And I could just hear my father saying that I shouldn't waste the day sleeping. So with a sigh, I decided to get dressed and start my day.

I didn't fail to notice the fingerprint-shaped bruises that were littered across my skin as I slipped into my clothes. I couldn't help but smile as I glanced over at the culprit, still deep asleep in my bed. He really had surprised me… I was probably way too turned on by that rough, dominant side of him. I would have to remember that I couldn't let him keep the upper-hand, though. Though, he had only been able to take charge because I had let him… so that was something. I liked being in charge. I liked to call the shots. So as long as I kept leading him to do what I wanted, then we could keep having fun.

I smirked as I grabbed my sword from the wall, being careful not to disturb the three katana that were propped up next to it. I gave one last look at the ridiculous, sleeping swordsman before leaving him in my room and heading down to the kitchen. I hadn't gone to fish in a while, and I decided that it would be a pleasant way to spend my morning. I was going to just eat an apple for breakfast, but I figured that I should make something for Zoro to eat when he woke up… so I made a quick hashbrown casserole.

I was setting it on the kitchen table when I noticed the scratch marks that were still on the surface… and the way that it wobbled. So with a frown I set the casserole back onto the island counter and went to fetch the toolbox. I spent the next hour or so sanding the surface down, polishing it up, and adding some brackets to the table legs so that it wouldn't wobble anymore. When I was finished, there wasn't any evidence left of mine and Zoro's… escapades.

As I was working on the table, I remembered that I should probably go and see what kind of harm we had done in the dungeon, as well. The wall of my little torture chamber had surely suffered. I could vividly remember the cracks running through the stones as Zoro plowed me against it. I couldn't help but grin as I went to assess the damage. Luckily, the cracks weren't that deep… but there was some definite spider-webbing. The best fix would be to replace all of the damaged stones. But since they were still stable enough to support the wall, I decided to just add some plaster. It wasn't the most beautiful fix, but it worked. So after packing the plaster into all of the cracks, I decided that it was good enough. The repairs were obvious, but it wasn't like anyone really came down here. My father never had any reason to, so the _escapades_ should go unnoticed.

Thinking of my father reminded me that I should probably check on his garden, since I hadn't really paid much attention to it since he had left. With a reluctant sigh, I put the tool box back into its place and when out to the gardening shed to gather what I would need from there. I was happy to find that, in spite of my neglect, all of his vegetables and other plants seemed to be doing fine. I watered what needed to be watered and pruned what needed to be pruned. I was sure to pull out what few weeds had invaded and made sure that everything was getting the proper amount of sunlight. And after all of that, I was finally able to dust off and grab my fishing rod and tackle box from the mud room.

I was just on my way to the pier when I heard what was now a familiar voice.

"Dammit! Where the hell is she?!"

I rolled my eyes, realizing that he must be lost… again. I looked down at my fishing rod with a forlorn groan. I could really use a drink and some time spent fishing…

"This stupid castle has too many dead ends!" He shouted angrily.

And I shouted back at him, making sure that I could be heard through the nearby open window. "I swear, Zoro, if you slash through another wall to find me then I will cut you to pieces!" I had to help my father repair the last wall that he had hacked apart… and I did not want to build another damn wall. "I'm outside! Just come through the window!"

"What window?!" He yelled.

And I deadpanned. I mean, I could see the back of his stupid, green head through it… "You're standing in front of it!" Dumbass….

He huffed, looking back and forth but still not turning around. And all the while he was grumbling under his breath.

I rolled my yellow eyes, setting my fishing rod and tackle box down so that I could jump up to the window sill. I grabbed him by his haramaki and pulled him backwards out of the window, not even flinching at the way that he yelped and flailed. I jumped back down and landed on my feet beside him, whereas he had landed on his ass.

"What did you do that for?!" His body tensed with his angry shouting.

I just crossed my arms and smirked down at him, observing his shirtless, muscular torso. I wondered if he had lost the shirt that he came here with, or if he had just decided to stop wearing it since he knew what it did to me.

He glanced around, his dark eyes landing on my fishing supplies. "What were you doing out here, anyway?"

I shrugged, letting my arms fall back to my sides as he stood to his feet. "I _was_ going to go fishing… but I got caught up with other things."

"You fish?" He mumbled, his eyes moving back to me.

"Yes. It's a rather relaxing hobby… especially when there's booze involved." I sighed longingly, really wishing that I could have a damn drink.

His face turned into a scowl, probably wishing that he could have a drink of his own.

"Did you find the food that I left you?" I asked, changing the subject.

He nodded, the scowl falling right off of his face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I almost laughed, wanting to ask him how he managed to find the kitchen but couldn't even find the damn window. But instead I composed myself, setting my face into a stern expression and sharpening my hawk-eyed gaze. "Are you ready to master Armament Haki, Zoro?"

He nodded, already drawing his swords. "Yeah."

I nodded back at him, drawing my own sword. "Then let's get to it."

Maybe today he would actually get the hang of this… and then I could spend the evening fishing and drinking.

* * *

"Dammit, Zoro!"

I had started this training session with some hope and even confidence in Zoro's ability. After all, he had proven that he was capable of a surprising bit of control… when he was domineeringly controlling our encounter. Perhaps I had gotten too excited by that. And it had made me too hopeful. But still. He should have been able to master the fucking Armament Haki by now… shouldn't he?

"I'm fucking trying!" He grunted, getting up from where I had knocked him back.

I restrained myself from rolling my yellow eyes, choosing instead to give him a menacing glare. As humorous as it was while he was irrationally angry, he was getting on my nerves… especially since he was the reason that I couldn't have a fucking drink. "Try harder." I swept in for another attack, knocking him back and down as the little bit of haki that he had gathered faded away.

He growled out with his frustration, struggling to stand up again. He had that determination in his dark eyes… his jaw was set with his resolve… but something was missing. He just needed that push… something to make him reach the goal.

My red lips pulled into a grin as I realized exactly what kind of push he needed. Remembering that it had taken a bit of humiliation before he had shown me that dominating side of his, I decided that I just needed to put him down a bit so that he would fight his way back up. That was it… I would lead him into doing what I wanted.

"What's wrong, Zoro? You can't handle my sword?" I taunted him as he panted for breath. When his dark eyes narrowed into a heated glare, I simply smirked at him. "If you can't stay standing against it… then I can try something easier." His frustrated gaze followed me as I sheathed my sword at my back and walked over to pick up my fishing rod. "How's this?" I asked him mockingly as I held it up into an attack position.

He was full-on growling, gripping his swords tightly as he glared angrily at me. "You bitch."

I let out a light laugh as I coated my fishing rod with Armament Haki. And then I leapt in to begin another round of attacks. "Tsk tsk, Zoro." I scolded him. "If you can't even hold your ground against my fishing equipment, then how can you call yourself a swordsman?"

"Bitch!" He roared at me, trying his best to keep from being pushed back. "Stop fucking around!"

I sent him flying again. And then I glared at him, hawk eyes blazing and severe. "The only one fucking around here is you, Zoro." I snapped at him. "You seem to be forgetting that haki is a matter of will. My will is great enough to coat my fishing rod with an Armament strong enough to oppose your three swords." I saw Zoro's eyes widen… the subtle swallow in his throat… the clenching of his fists… and I knew that I must have been a frightening sight by then. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Zoro."

He got back up, securing his Wado Ichimonji in his mouth. His look was different now. His moves were smooth… steady… confident. He set his dark eyes on me. With a deep breath, he coated his swords in haki. And instead of bracing for an attack and waiting for me to come at him, he came at me. I tried to hide my smile, but I could feel it tugging at the corner of my red lips. I lifted the fishing rod and blocked his attack, pushing back against him with a strike of my own. He held his own against me this time. And instead of his haki fading, as it usually would, it stayed coated on his swords.

"Draw your damn sword." He grunted, pushing off and away from me.

I gave him a teasing smirk as I backed up a bit. "Are you sure that you can handle it?"

"I told you to draw it." His voice was low and deep… masculine… commanding.

I laughed, setting my fishing rod aside and drawing my sword. This was exactly what I had wanted. I had led him to this change in attitude and he had followed. Now, I just needed him to actually master the fucking haki. "Don't make me embarrass you again, Zoro."

He just grunted in response. And then he was charging in to attack me again. I had used the Armament Haki on my sword. And usually, when his haki met mine, his would dissipate. I was worried that the fishing rod had been a fluke… but it wasn't. Even with his swords clashing against mine, his haki stayed intact. I was impressed… relieved… and even a little proud. I let my smirk widen as I pushed back against him, using the same effort that I had been using so far. And this time, he wasn't sent flying. His boots dragged across the ground, digging into the dirt, but he stayed standing and his swords stayed steady against mine.

"It's about damn time, Zoro…" I murmured, yellow eyes meeting his dark, resilient gaze.

* * *

 **My One Piece story updates have taken longer than usual because, as I've come to see it, life happens… so 5 points to everyone that reviews! Thank you for continuing to read, I love you all! :)**

* * *

 **ShiyamiDRG, lol I'm glad that you enjoy my writing! :) Thank you so much for continuing to read and for your lovely reviews :) And hmmm… guess we'll have to wait and see what happens whenever Daddy Mihawk gets back… ;)**

 **P.S. Ellie, yay, I'm glad that you enjoyed it, Ellie-chan! Hehe ;) And yep, sure enough!**

 **LadyPinkyofJapan8181, guess we'll have to wait and see…**

 **Satoberi, glad you think so! Because I think so too ;) And yes, partially :)**

 **ZabuzasGirl, yep, thank you for reviewing!**

 **Sweet Stare, haha, thank you! I'd like to think that there's nothing wrong with enjoying a good lemon ;) lol**

 **alexc123, me too! lol. Thank you!**


	25. Chapter 25: Love?

**5 points to ShiyamiDRG, PuddyKatz, Satoberi, P.S. Ellie, and bangladesh3610!**

* * *

Chapter 25: Love?

* * *

That hawk-eyed woman was going to be the death of him, Zoro was sure of it. The bitch had actually chained him up and tortured him. And it had driven him fucking crazy… to the point where he was ravishing her like a savage animal. And she had liked it. Fucking demon of a woman… she couldn't be human. She was too wicked. No matter how much he got of her, it wasn't enough. He couldn't feel enough… hear enough… see enough… hell, not even taste or smell enough. He wanted every bit of her for himself. Even if she was deadly… he fucking loved her for it.

And she was so infuriating! She had fought him with a fucking fishing pole. Who the hell did she think she was?! It had pissed him off to think that she could battle his three sword style with a damn wooden pole. And the way that she taunted him… damn, she knew how to get under his skin. And she knew what she was doing. She had pushed him so far that he had finally achieved the goal that they had both been working for… Armament Haki. It wouldn't have been possible without her pushing him the way that she did. Damn bitch… damn amazing, entrancing, irresistible bitch.

"What are you smiling about?"

He heard her velvet voice murmur, and he looked up to see that she was looking at him with a smirk pulling at her plump, red lips. He glared at those shining, hawk-eyes of hers as he grumbled out his answer. "Nothing." Bitch. How the hell was he supposed to know that he was smiling? Stupid woman making him all flustered…

She let out a light laugh, somehow amused or something, as she turned to look back at the ocean. The salt-scented breeze caught her long, black hair and blew it gently back from her face. They had spent the past few days strengthening his haki, working so that it was controlled enough to withstand her attacks. It would still recede when she used some stronger strikes, but he was getting better at keeping it stable and intact. And at least he was spending more of his time on his feet and less on the ground, now. But today, she had insisted on fishing. Zoro really didn't mind. He was enjoying the slow, quiet day… even if it would be better with booze, and she still insisted that they wait for her father's permission before they drink. Dumbass rules…

"Ooh, I have a bite." She murmured, almost sounding delighted as she reeled in a fish.

He was casually holding the fishing pole that she had given him to use, but he wasn't really enthusiastic about catching anything. He was having more fun just watching her... but she didn't need to know that. She so rarely let her guard down. And this seemed to be one of the rare occasions where she was light and open… carefree even. He tried not to be too obvious with his smile as he looked at her… Her hawk-eyes were intent on reeling in whatever she had caught. She smoothly pulled it up in the net when it got close enough, her red lips pulled into an easy smile.

"This will make for a good dinner." She commented, tossing the fish into the basket that she had brought before re-baiting her hook.

This woman… she was fucking perfect. She was beautiful. She was strong. She made Zoro stronger. She took care of him. And he loved her. He fucking loved her. And he needed to make her love him. She had to… why else would she spend all of this time with him? Use so much effort to care for him? She made him better… in so many ways. By training him, teasing him, treating him… she made him better. He had told himself that he would need to prove himself to her… to make her love him. But maybe she already did. And he couldn't go another day without knowing… not another moment. He was about to find out.

He tangled a hand into her silky, black hair, catching her off guard as he pulled her face to his. He took a moment to look at her sharp, yellow eyes… then her luscious, red lips, which were already tugging into a smirk… and then he kissed her. Hard. She chuckled as she returned his kiss, placing a hand to his chest and running her fingers over his skin. He tossed his fishing pole aside so that he could wrap his other arm around her waist. He ended up pushing her down onto the pier, grinning into the kiss when she dropped her own pole to wrap her other arm around his shoulders. He shoved his tongue past her full, soft lips and into her warm, wet mouth. She moaned, her body arching against his as her own slick tongue stroked back in response. He bit her tongue and sucked it, savoring the taste of her… And then he finally grunted out what he wanted to say.

"I love you."

And time seemed to stop. She wasn't kissing him anymore. And her hands had stilled on his chest and back. Her curious, yellow eyes slowly opened to meet his dark, waiting gaze. Her head tilted to the side and her red lips almost seemed to pull into a frown. "What did you say?" She breathed the words, almost inaudible.

Zoro couldn't remember feeling so uncomfortable. He gritted his teeth and grunted the words out again, louder and hopefully clearer this time. "I love you."

Only another second passed, long enough for her to blink, before she spoke again. "No you don't." She shook her head, both hands pressing against his chest now as she sat up and pushed him away. "Now come on, we should get these fish inside so that I can start preparing dinner." She stood up casually, acting as if nothing had happened, and began to pack up her fishing supplies.

Zoro glared at her, feeling frustration bubble up from his gut. "What the hell are you doing?!"

She shrugged, not even looking at him. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

He growled, grabbing her by the shoulders and making her look at him. "It looks like you're ignoring me!"

She sighed, her yellow gaze finally meeting his dark eyes again. "I'm sorry, Zoro. But I don't know what to tell you."

His grip tightened on her shoulders. "Well you shouldn't tell me that I _don't_ love you." Seriously. Who the hell did she think she was?

She pursed her red lips, her hawk-eyes hardening as she looked at him. "It's easy to think you love someone when you're fucking them."

"This isn't about the fucking!" He heard himself shouting.

She took a breath. "You don't love me, Zoro. You're just confused." And then she pulled away from him. And she walked away. "We're good together… in bed. Not for love, Zoro."

"I _do_ love you! You bitch!" He roared after her.

He tried to calm himself as he watched her walk away. Honestly… he had been worried about whether or not she loved him. It had never occurred to him that she might not believe him when he told her how he felt. This was unprecedented. And all kinds of fucked up. He angrily raked his hands through his tousled, green hair. And then he stomped off after her.

* * *

What the hell… What the hell had happened? Zoro had told me that he loved me… and it was just ridiculous. And so unexpected. How was I supposed to deal with this? He couldn't love me… he barely knew me. I mean, yeah, we had spent a lot of time together… had a few tit for tats… and had a fair share of good lays… but love? He was crazy. I had no idea how to handle this situation. But I did know that it was impossible.

Only one man, besides my father of course, had ever told me that he loved me. And then he had just disappeared without any explanation. I shook my head, not wanting to think about _him_. Why… Why did Zoro have to say that to me? I knew we had a good time fucking… a hell of a good time fucking… but love? _Love_?!

I focused my attention on dinner… cleaning and cooking fish made for a good distraction. Zoro had gotten lost since I hadn't led him back with me. And I enjoyed the reprieve. I could hear him yelling every now and then, trying to find his way. But I waited until I had dinner ready to go and find him.

We ate in near-silence, barely speaking to each other. He watched me, still not really talking, as I cleaned up. And then I led him to my room so that we could shower and go to bed. Our routine was the same, but there was an awkward silence between us. I just wanted to go to sleep and hopefully wake up to some normalcy… maybe we could pretend like he had never said anything so preposterous. Maybe I could just fuck him right now and make him realize that he was just confused… just mixing up his feelings… that ecstasy was not the same as love.

I watched him get into my bed, like he owned the damn thing, and make himself comfortable… pulling my blankets over himself… propping himself up on my pillows… he was relaxed… completely at ease with me. When had this happened? This stupid swordsman had made himself at home with me… in my room… in my bed… it was unsettling. I took a breath. If anyone was to blame here, it was me. I had allowed him to get too close. I had shared parts of my life with him… and now he was in it. _Everyone leaves._ He would be leaving. I was just enjoying his company until he did. It wasn't love.

His eyes were on me as I crawled into my bed beside him. I stroked my hands up his bare chest, feeling his firm, muscled skin as I leaned down to press my lips to his masculine jaw. I kissed across his jaw until I reached his lips, running my hands down his packed abs and to the waistband of his pants. He grunted. And then he caught my hands in his… and he rolled so that he was on top of me, holding my hands to the mattress above my head. His rough, calloused hands felt large as they closed over mine… his thumbs stroking firmly over my skin. He caught me in a harsh, warm kiss… biting at my lips and tangling his tongue with mine… but he pulled away so quickly.

"I love you, you horrible, stupid woman." He grumbled, his dark eyes set in determination… the same determination that I always found so attractive in him. "Not for the fucking… but because you're so damn annoying that it pisses me off and so damn perfect that I must be dreaming. I don't know if you're a demon or an angel but you can't be human. You make me better. And I love you, dammit."

I blinked, trying to comprehend what he was saying. "Zoro…" My voice was more strained than I would like to admit. "You don't… you don't love me. You just… you appreciate everything that I do for you, I'm sure." I pulled my hands away from his, not wanting to be in such a vulnerable position while we were having this conversation. Instead, I placed my hands on his shoulders and sat up. "Think about it… I take care of you. I clean up after you, train you, give you medical attention, feed you, and keep your dumbass from getting lost. And after all of that, I make for a pretty damn good lay. So you appreciate me… maybe even care about me… you don't love me."

He growled, loudly, and grabbed me by the biceps. "You stupid bitch! Stop telling me that I don't love you!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "It's okay, Zoro." I pushed past his hold and pressed my lips to his collarbone. "Now you can fuck me… or we can just go to sleep. It's your decision."

His dark eyes narrowed at me… and I tried to stop laughing. He shoved me back into the bed and tossed himself down beside me. And then he nestled into the blankets, clearly not in the mood for a fuck. "You fucking piss me off…" He grumbled, his tone gruff and annoyed.

I struggled to compose myself, just curling up in my bed and deciding to ignore him.

But he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him, making sure that I was close and murmuring one last sentence before we fell asleep… "You piss me off, but I still love you."

I closed my eyes, resisting the urge to argue anymore with him. I wasn't sure why he was so set on this idea of love. It just couldn't be true… and I couldn't deal with it. Not again.

* * *

 **Do you think that Mirose will be able to ignore Zoro's confession?**

* * *

 **ShiyamiDRG, haha, maybe it will… and awww, that is so sweet of you to say! Really, that made my day :D Thank you!**

 **PuddyKatz, so glad that you do! :)**

 **Satoberi, oooh, maybe she is… but she definitely isn't willing to admit it! lol. And yep, she's got his training figured it out, at least ;) Thank you so much, Sato-chan! :)**

 **P.S. Ellie, aww, I'm glad that you love her! :D Thank you, dear! :)**

 **bangladesh3610, thank you for the compliment! And for continuing to read! I really appreciate it :) And there's an easy answer for that… there are lemons because it's fanfiction and I like writing them, lol.**


	26. Chapter 26: Unanswered Questions

**5 points to ZabuzasGirl, Kylnee, and Satoberi!**

* * *

Chapter 26: Unanswered Questions

* * *

I hadn't been able to sleep at all. After my conversation with Zoro, my thoughts had drifted… to uncomfortable areas. Love… what was love, anyway? I had been in love… with _him_. But then he had left. And I was alone. Because everyone leaves. So was love even worth it? I had wondered if it was even worth it to form a relationship with Zoro… and I had in spite of my worries… and now he was talking about love. This was more than unsettling. I was attached to him, sure. I cared about him. But could I love him? I didn't want to ever love again… the pain of losing love just wasn't worth it. And I would lose Zoro. So there was my answer… it wasn't worth it. And if he did love me, then I would have to tell him the same thing… if it wasn't too late. Or…. if he did love me… I could enjoy the time that I had with him… I shook my head, immediately casting the thought aside. I had lost love. And it hurt. I didn't want to experience it again. I couldn't let myself fall in love. And if I could help it, I couldn't let Zoro fall in love with me.

After tossing and turning for so long, I worried that I would wake Zoro. But he was a heavy sleeper. I took a breath and slipped into my robe before leaving my bedroom. I went to my study, which I rarely used. In fact, _he_ had used it more than I had… which was probably why I barely went into it anymore. I flicked on the light and my eyes set first on the credenza… I flitted over to it, already feeling like I'd done something wrong, and slid open the small door to reveal another of my secret stashes. I immediately deflated upon seeing the note: _You know better, Mirose_. The same note had been in the secret stash that I had in my bedroom, which is why I hadn't had a damn drop to drink since my father had left… he would know. I groaned in disappointment as I slid the door back into place. And then I went over to my desk.

I sat down in the comfy chair, settling in before opening the bottom drawer… the drawer with more memories that I should care to remember. All of the letters… photos… some of the gifts… I ran my fingers over the worn letter that rested on top… the one that I had memorized… the one that I had read over and over…

 _I'm sorry, Mirose. Know that I love you_.

Those eight words had haunted my dreams… even my waking thoughts. But still… they told me nothing. They gave no reason. They gave no closure. The only thing that I felt when I read them was heartache. He had promised that we would be together forever… that he would love me forever. If he loved me, then why did he leave me? And what was he sorry for? Was he sorry for leaving? Sorry for lying? And what was he lying about, really? He obviously lied when he said that we'd always be together. Was he lying when he said that he loved me, too? I had gone around with these thoughts in my head so many times… in circles and loops and zig-zags until I was dizzy and no closer to an answer. And then I would think about why… Why had he left? Was there something that I could have done? Or was it something that I did to drive him away? And then my head would ache along with my heart… because there was no clear answer to any of my questions… not without him here to give me the answers. And he was gone. Because everyone leaves.

My fingertips grazed the chain of the locket that he had given me… the one that he had told me to never take off. And I hadn't… not until my father had convinced me that it was keeping me from moving on… that it was _his_ choice to leave me… and that I held no obligation to him… not anymore. I was holding my breath as I pulled the locket out of the drawer. I flipped it open, gazing at the photos…

On the left was a picture of him in his uniform… stoic and proud. He was so handsome. The hat set on his head was perfectly in place, his reddish-brown hair slicked back beneath it. He looked so serious… his masculine face set into a stern gaze. His blue eyes were so severe. I liked the photo.

But the one on the right was a much better representation of him… of us. We had been out on a voyage… we were at the helm of his ship with the clear, blue sky behind us and the sun shining brightly. He was still in uniform. But his hat was missing, because I had knocked it off and tousled his hair. He had his arms wrapped around me, a confident smile on his angular face. I was smirking, my black hair swayed out behind me. We had been in each other's arms, lost in each other… but when his crewmember had called to us, we both looked to find that we were being photographed, so our eyes were on the camera. I liked to think that we looked good together… it was a great picture, really. We both looked happy. We looked like a couple in love. I almost felt guilty for not wearing the locket… because I remembered the day that he had given it to me so well…

* * *

 _"_ _Over here, beautiful!"_

 _I looked up at the familiar voice, having just pulled my ship up next to his, and peered through the crowd of busy marines to see him near the center mast. "Hey, handsome!" I grinned, heading over to him._

 _His hands found my waist as soon as I was close enough, pulling me close so that he could press his lips to mine. "You're late." He murmured into our kiss._

 _I chuckled, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "Am I?"_

 _"_ _Mmm…" He hummed as he pulled away, his hands rubbing down to my hips and keeping me pulled flush against him. "Maybe… I just know that I missed you."_

 _I kissed his pointed chin, feeling the scarred skin against my lips. "Are you done for the day?"_

 _He nodded, rubbing his nose against mine. "I'm all yours, beautiful."_

 _I bit his lower lip, letting it drag through my teeth. "Good… because I'm ready to have my way with you."_

 _He laughed, moving one of his hands to the small of my back while the other trailed up my side until he was cupping my face. "I have something that I wanted to give you…"_

 _I arched a black brow at him, tilting my head in inquisition. "Oh?" I subtly moved my hips against his, tracing a hand down his chest until I was tugging at the waistband of his pants. "I bet I know what it is…"_

 _He laughed again, blue eyes shining in amusement. "I bet that you don't."_

 _I smirked up at him, red lips twitching as I tried not to grin. "Well, what is it then?"_

 _He reached into his pocket and pulled out an oval shaped, golden locket. "This." He stepped behind me and waited for me to brush my hair to the side so that he could clasp it around my neck. And he kissed the nape of my neck, nibbling at my skin until a shudder ran down my spine. "Never take it off, okay?"_

 _"_ _Okay." I nodded easily._

 _"_ _Promise?" He tugged me closer to him, burying his face into my neck._

 _I bit at my lip as his arms wrapped around my waist from behind. "I promise." I breathed the words as I leaned into his embrace, my back to his strong, broad chest, and picked up the locket from my chest so that I could get a better look at it. It was gorgeous… the oval shape had a rose embossed in the gold. I opened it to see what he had decided to put inside… and I couldn't help the huge smile that stretched across my face. "Your marine photo…" I murmured as I observed the picture on the left._

 _He kissed his way to my ear, chuckling so that his breath was fluttering over my skin. "You like it, don't you?"_

 _"_ _I love it." I murmured._

 _I had often teased him about how it looked like he was frowning when he wasn't smiling… his marine photo was no different. The downward curve of his lip was attractive, though. And I adored the stern set of his brow when he was trying to be serious. My hawk-eyes trailed to the other photo… the one of us. And my smile widened. Because he was smiling… he was holding me in his arms, my own arms around his shoulders, and we were both smiling at the camera. I remembered his crewmember sneaking up on us to take the picture, but I hadn't seen it yet._

 _"_ _Wow… this turned out really great." I murmured happily, still gazing down at the photo._

 _"_ _I thought so, too." He mumbled into my ear. "Even if you did mess up my hair…" He nipped playfully at my ear._

 _I giggled, turning my head enough so that I could see him. "I like your hair better after I've run my fingers through it." I thumped his hat off and tangled my hand in his thick, reddish-brown hair to prove my point, pushing it back from his face and tousling it around his head._

 _He narrowed his blue eyes at me. And then he turned me around suddenly, making me drop the locket back to my chest as he lifted me up into his arms. I managed not to squeal at the unexpected motions, instead wrapping my arms around his shoulders to steady myself. He pressed his lips to mine in a warm, demanding kiss, leaving me breathless and dazed._

 _"_ _I love you, you silly woman." He murmured into my mouth._

 _I moaned in delight, pulling myself even closer to him as he began whisking me away to his quarters. "Oh, I love you too, you charming man."_

* * *

I had believed that we were happy… that we were in love. But it wasn't long after that he had left without any explanation at all. I had blamed myself… thinking that I must have done something wrong that would cause him to leave. But my father had assured me that if he had left, it was because of his own faults, not mine. And I believed him, because everyone leaves. Either they die, or they find somewhere else to go… but some way or another, everyone leaves.

Zoro was no different. He had somewhere else to go… and he would be leaving. I had allowed myself to get attached to him. But I would not allow myself to fall in love with him. I would never be that vulnerable again… I couldn't.

* * *

 **Well… who do you think Mirose's ex-lover is?**

* * *

 **ZabuzasGirl, yep, she sure is trying though!**

 **chibi-no-baka, lol, perhaps she will… eventually ;) And thank you! :)**

 **Kylnee, of course, you seem to know her pretty well! Hehe ;) And thank you so much!**

 **ShiyamiDRG, the magic words are definitely out there! And you'll find out who** ** _he_** **is next chapter ;) And omg, thank you so much! :D**

 **Satoberi, knowing Zoro, he sure as hell won't! lol**

 **Anon, thank you so much! I'm so glad that you're enjoying my story :) and I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter! :)**


	27. Chapter 27: More Questions

**5 points to WhiteSakura59, Xhexanthia, Satoberi, ZabuzasGirl, JFR123, and P.S. Ellie!**

 **3 points to loveanimation4life!**

* * *

Chapter 27: More Questions

* * *

Zoro woke up alone, wondering where the hell Mirose could have gone. That bitch… telling him that he didn't love her and then just running off… He loved her, dammit. And her being a bitch about it wasn't going to change his mind.

He got up with a huff, untangling himself from the blankets and putting on his shoes. He grabbed his swords before setting off to look for her. He noticed that there was a door open down the hallway… a light on and creeping out. And he went to see if she was in there. He must have been quiet, because she didn't seem to notice him walking into the room. She was sitting at a desk, her head down on her arm, and a piece of golden jewelry clutched in her hand. Her hair swept like black silk around her smooth, pale face. And upon closer inspection, Zoro realized that her eyes were closed… she was asleep.

He arched a dark brow, moving around the desk to see the bottom drawer open. It was filled with papers, photos, and some other trinkets… He carefully leaned down to get a closer look. He gently pulled out a stack of the papers, alarmed to see that they were love letters. He swallowed, glancing over at her sleeping face and hoping that she wouldn't wake up. He didn't want to read the letters… they weren't any of his business. But he did want to know who this guy was… the one that she used to be in love with. He set the letters back into the drawer, looking at the photos instead. They were mostly of the same thing… Mirose and some man… a marine. He looked kind of familiar. And when Zoro saw the wanted poster, he realized why… His dark eyes widened as he picked the bounty photo up out of the drawer, inspecting it closer. He had seen this man before…

"X Drake." He heard himself whispering.

"Drake…" Mirose breathed in a sleepy voice.

Zoro tensed, looking to see if she had woken up… but she was just talking in her sleep… which meant that she wasn't far from waking. He had said that he would tell her if he ever heard her talking in her sleep again, but she did it so often… usually every morning when she was about to wake up. It was usually just mutterings. But this was different… like the time she dreamed about this guy. Was she dreaming about him now?

Zoro scowled down at the picture of him… he wasn't impressive. He was just another Supernova, like him and Luffy. Not even the 222,000,000 beri bounty was enough to impress Zoro. They probably only wanted that much for him because he used to be a marine. But he had been enough to impress Mirose, apparently… Even now, she was in here pouring over old love letters and photos. Zoro took a closer look at the jewelry that she was holding and realized that it was a locket with more pictures of them. He restrained the urge to growl, not wanting to wake her.

Is that why she wouldn't say that she loved him? The reason why she tried to say that he didn't love her? Was it all because she still loved this asshole? She said she didn't… had she lied? And where was this bastard now? She said that he was gone… but where? And why? And why the hell was she in here pining over him when Zoro was the one in her fucking bed?! Dammit. This whole thing was pissing Zoro off. He wanted answers.

He set the wanted poster back into the drawer and looked back at the devil woman. "Mirose." He grunted her name.

"Why…" She mumbled the word, still sleeping. "Why… did you… leave?"

Zoro knew that she wasn't talking to him… she must have been talking to X Drake. So, then… she didn't know why he had left. Had he abandoned her? Is that why she wasn't over him?

"Do you still love me?" He knew it was a shitty thing to do, but he had to know the truth.

"No…" She murmured, her voice sounding much more heartbroken than it should ever be. "Drake… you were the… only man… I ever loved…" She sighed, her voice strained but bolder now as she got closer to waking. "And you left me."

Zoro didn't know whether he should feel relieved or angry… relieved that she hadn't lied to him, she really didn't love that guy anymore… or angry that the bastard had clearly broken her heart when he left her. It all certainly explained a lot. With a composing breath, he placed his hand on her head and brushed his fingers through her hair. "Wake up, Mirose."

Her hawk-eyes finally blinked open. "Zoro?"

He nodded, his jaw clenched uncomfortably. He knew that she wouldn't be happy knowing that he had found her drawer full of mementos… but at least she wouldn't know that he had talked to her in her sleep. "I found you sleeping in here."

She clutched the locket in her fingers and sat up, her yellow eyes raking across her surroundings. "Son of a bitch…"

* * *

"Son of a bitch…" I heard myself grumbling. "You can't find a haystack around a needle but you can find my fucking study…"

Zoro grunted at my comment.

Honestly, though. This man had the worst sense of direction and yet he could always find me in the most awkward places. I glared at the bottom drawer of my desk, seeing that it was still open… and it had clearly been tampered with.

"Zoro?"

He grunted again, straightening as he stood beside me.

"Were you going through my things?" I half-expected him to lie… to make up some excuse to save his own ass…

But he didn't. "Yes."

I sighed, leaning back into my chair. "Why?"

He leaned back against my desk, facing me as he crossed his arms over his chest. He clearly wasn't ashamed of his snooping. "I told you that I loved you… and you fucking argued with me about it. And then you disappeared to come in here and rummage through old shit from your old boyfriend." He snorted, a scowl on his face.

I rolled my yellow eyes at him, crossing my own arms over my chest to mimic his posture. "That doesn't answer my question."

"You said you don't love him anymore." He grumbled, dark eyes set on my yellow gaze.

And I sharpened my yellow gaze into a piercing glare. "I don't."

"I believe you." He shrugged easily. "But that doesn't explain why you're in here reminiscing about him."

"I'm not reminiscing." I snapped. And then I took a breath… was I reminiscing? If I wasn't, then what was I doing? I realized that I was still holding the locket. With a sigh, I tossed it back into the drawer and closed it. "You said that you love me, Zoro…" I looked up to meet his eyes again, making sure that my hawk-eyed glare was stern and unyielding. "But maybe you've forgotten that you'll be leaving in less than two years." I stood up from my chair, ready to lock this room up and leave it behind. "It's fine… everyone leaves, and that's okay. But it means that you can't fall in love with me. And I won't fall in love with you." I was about to walk past him, but he caught my wrist and stopped me from moving, so I met his fierce, determined eyes with a renewed glare. "The pain of losing love isn't worth having the love, Zoro."

"You wish that you hadn't loved him?" He grumbled, using his grip to pull me closer. "Or do you wish that he hadn't left you?"

I felt my entire body grow stiff… with as many questions as I had asked myself, I had never considered either one of those. With some pain, I realized that I was holding my breath… how had this bastard managed to catch me so off guard? I forced myself to take a breath as I pulled away from him. I wasn't going to let him get the upper-hand over me. "I don't dwell on wishes." I answered smoothly, happy that my voice did not betray my inner turmoil. "The fact is that I did love him. And he did leave me. And that's that." I was already walking away, prepared to leave him behind and hope that he would get lost.

"But was it worth it?!" He yelled after me.

And honestly, I didn't have an answer for him. I had asked myself that question so many times… spent so much of my time pondering over it… And, the truth was… I wanted to say no. The pain that I felt when I woke up alone… when I realized that he was gone… that he was never coming back… it was the closest that I had ever felt to death. I could have died and escaped that pain and the only regret that I would have had was leaving my father alone. But then… when I considered never having loved him… never having known what it felt like to believe that he loved me… I felt so hollow and broken that it was like experiencing the agony of loss without actually losing. There was a certain joy in having love… But there was a horrid pain in wondering if that love was ever real. So I didn't know… I didn't know if it was worth it. So that wasn't a question that I wanted to ask myself anymore… because I didn't care to know the answer… I was terrified to know the answer.

"Just because I'm leaving… doesn't mean that I don't love you." He was behind me, now… somehow managing to keep up with me in spite of the fact that I had left him behind and I wasn't holding his hand to lead him. "And just because some asshole hurt you, doesn't mean that I will."

I wanted to slice him in half… it was a good thing that I was unarmed. "I am Steel Rose Mirose, a swordmaster capable of slicing you into pieces. I'm not some sniveling little girl, Zoro."

"A rose covered in steel and thorns is still just a rose." He responded gruffly, walking beside me now.

I tensed. Had he just insulted me?

He reached to grab at my arm, but I dodged him. "I understand if you're hurt, Mirose…"

"I'm not hurt!" I ended up shouting. And then I clenched my fists at my sides, resisting the urge to hurt him just to show him what _hurt_ was. "Apparently we've gotten too attached, Roronoa…" I murmured the words through pursed, red lips, trying to stay calm. "From now on, you can stay in the room that I gave you when you first got here." I walked into my room and shut the door behind me, calling through it as I locked it. "You can train with the Humandrills, today. I have other things to do."

* * *

Zoro knew that he had gotten under her skin. And while the thought was almost pleasing, since she had spent so much time getting under his skin, he was unsatisfied with the results. Clearly, this X Drake had fucked her up pretty badly by leaving her the way that he did… and it made Zoro want to hunt him down and cut him to pieces. How dare a man, or anyone, hurt Mirose? And that just seemed so impossible.

After all, Mirose was such a strong woman… she was cold and hard to read… hard to get close to… closed off, even… She tried her best to stay emotionless, but Zoro had managed to get her to react to him. Her sharp, yellow eyes were still distant and never seemed to miss a thing. She was guarded. And it infuriated Zoro to think that someone had managed to slip past her defenses, make her fall in love, and then just fucking leave her… heartbroken. Perhaps it was the unlikeliness of it that made him angrier.

And now, because of what this bastard had done to her, Mirose was shoving him away. She had gone back to calling him Roronoa… she had essentially kicked him out of her room… and she had refused to train him for the day. He was going to have to fix this. He just needed to figure out how...

* * *

 **Do you think that Zoro will be able to figure out how to make Mirose stop pushing him away?**

* * *

 **loveanimation4life, of course! Lol**

 **ShiyamiDRG, lol, please don't feel stupid! XP Ah jeez, let's hope that the world doesn't end D: And of course I will thank you! I love your reviews and your compliments! You are too kind :D So thank you!**

 **WhiteSakura59, yep!**

 **Xhexanthia, lol, you got it! I love the descriptive answer, by the way! :)**

 **Satoberi, who else?! Hehe! And omg, I know! We'll have to wait and see what happens, though… lol :P**

 **ZabuzasGirl, it sure is!**

 **JFR123, yeah, I decided to drop some bigger hints in the last chapter :) And don't worry, she's definitely not choosing him over Zoro… lol**

 **alexc123, sigh, love can be so tough! Lol. Thank you so much! :)**

 **P.S. Ellie, he sure did! Bastard is right! Lol! And I'm sure that he can ;)**


	28. Chapter 28: No More Pushing

**5 points to P.S. Ellie and Satoberi!**

* * *

Chapter 28: No More Pushing

* * *

I had hidden myself in my room for the day… not worrying about whether or not Zoro had eaten or lost himself in the castle. Damn. Well… I had worried. I had wondered if he had been able to find himself something to eat… if he had gotten lost in some strange wing of the castle… if he had been able to find the Humandrills to train… I fucking worried too much about that man. Why? Why did he have to say that he loved me? I wanted a drink more than anything. I had never broken a rule that my father had set for me… but this was the closest that I had come.

It wasn't until that night that I heard from Zoro again. Of course… he kicked my fucking door in.

"I told you to go sleep in your room." I commented as casually as I could, walking out of my washroom in my towel.

"Tch." He snorted, propping his swords against the wall and raking a hand through his sweaty, green hair. "This _is_ my room."

I rolled my yellow eyes at him. "This is _my_ room, Roronoa."

"Don't call me that." He kicked off his shoes, walking past me and into my washroom.

I narrowed my eyes into a harsh glare. "Am I going to have to throw you out of _my_ room, _Roronoa_?" I pointedly used the name again, knowing that he wanted me to call him Zoro.

"You can try." He grunted back at me, already dropping his pants and getting into my shower. "But you don't want to."

I felt a growl rising in the back of my throat… did he have a death wish? The anger that I felt toward him was uncomfortable… I needed to reel it in. I was not a person that succumbed to such childish emotions. I would not let my anger rule me. If this was how he wanted to be… if he wanted to try and push and dig at me… I would show him that it wouldn't work. He wouldn't get the fight or argument that he was digging for. I wouldn't be pushed into it.

I got dressed into my night clothes, taking the time to calm down as I pulled on my tank top and panties, and then settled into my bed. I could pretend like nothing was wrong… because I wouldn't let it bother me. I wouldn't let him bother me. This was all because I had made the mistake of growing attached… of letting him get too close. So I spent the short amount of time that he took to shower in meditation… carefully reconstructing my mental and emotional walls. There wasn't a thing that could get to me… upset me… hurt me… unless I allowed it to. And I would not allow it to.

"Did you eat today?" He mumbled as he stepped out of the washroom, completely naked and still damp.

I kept my eyes from wandering, trying not to think too much about how strange it was for him to worry about whether or not I had eaten... it was usually the other way around. "Yes. Did you?" I failed to mention that I had only eaten the crackers that I had stashed in my room.

"Yeah." He ruffled his slick, green hair before coming over to my bed.

"And were you able to find the Humandrills?" I wanted to ask what he had eaten… because I hadn't gone to the kitchen at all today, so I wasn't sure what was still easily available. But I settled for asking about his training, instead.

He nodded in response, pulling the blankets back before getting into my bed beside me. "I maintained my Armament Haki… but they don't hit as hard as you."

"I'll pick up with you tomorrow… we'll work on you performing more of your own attacks with the haki." I settled into my bed, turning off the lamp and preparing to sleep.

He turned onto his side and wrapped his muscular arm around my waist, pulling my body into his. And I let him. He kissed my cheek, tightening his grip around me as my body curled against his. I was aware that he was naked… his hard, masculine form pressed tightly against my curves… I took a breath, turning in his embrace and nuzzling my face into the warm, rough skin of his chest. I traced his scar with my fingers, my skin so pale compared to his tan.

"Do you want to talk?" He mumbled, his warm breath fanning over the top of my head, making tresses of my black hair flutter.

I shook my head, tangling my legs with his and nestling closer to him. "No."

His hand tightened on my waist as his other hand moved up my back and stroked soothingly through my hair. "Alright. Goodnight, Mirose."

I chewed on my lower lip, relieved that he had just let it go… it felt like a natural order had been restored. Maybe he wasn't so bad, after all… not that I ever thought that he was bad… he had just made me angry. And I was uncomfortable with anger. But I was fine, now. And the mutual respect between us had seemed to return. Maybe it just wasn't okay to push each other… maybe that's where shit started going wrong. I had pushed him to make him stronger. And he had thought it was okay to push back, for whatever his reasons were… maybe he thought he was helping, but… I sighed.

"Goodnight, Zoro."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, catching me in a firm, warm kiss before we both settled into each other and fell asleep.

* * *

While training with the Humandrills, Zoro had figured it out… he needed to give Mirose her space, without actually giving her any space. He considered what it was that he was doing… he was pushing her in a way that was making her push him away. So he would stop pushing.

It occurred to him that he had never really seen her angry… until now. He had managed to draw out more emotions over time… he'd seen her annoyed, teasing, laughing, empathetic, awed, and even happy… never angry. But when he had pressed her for answers about this X Drake… she had been visibly shaken with anger. He probably should have been concerned that the anger was directed at him, but at the time he was too preoccupied with getting his answers. Now that he'd been able to think about it, he knew that he'd pushed her too hard.

It wasn't like the way that she pushed him… when she pushed him, it was for a physical goal. He had been pushing her emotionally. And she was not an emotional person. He knew her well enough to know that. So he made the decision not to push her like that anymore. Because he did fucking love the impossible, irresistible woman… so he would give her time. And he was sure that eventually, she would open up to him. She had already opened up some in the time that he had been here… and he had more time to give for her.

He was already seeing results. He had followed through with his plan and just gone back to her room without mentioning it… after wandering the halls for a bit trying to find the damn room. She had threatened him at first, but eventually she got over it… probably after realizing that he wasn't trying to push her anymore. He was as gentle as he could be when he asked if she wanted to talk about it… and when she said no, he let it go. Even though he was itching to know more… to know how the hell anyone could leave someone like Mirose… to know where the bastard had gone so that he could cut him up for hurting her the way that he had… to make her realize that Zoro would never do anything to hurt her… that he loved her… but he let it go. And she had rewarded him for it… she had gone back to calling him Zoro. He was happy with the progress… so he just needed to keep it up.

* * *

 _My father had been summoned to marine headquarters for some ridiculous meeting… and I hadn't wanted to stay at home, so I had tagged along. Most of the Warlords and their crews were generally mistrusted among the marines, but I had earned a special relationship with Sengoku, so I was able to walk around freely without much trouble. I casually sifted through the organized men in uniforms, looking for something interesting to do._

 _"_ _Steel Rose!"_

 _I turned at the sound of my epithet, looking to see who was calling out to me. My hawk-eyes landed on a strange man… he had a strong build and his posture was straight and stern. He was in uniform, but he seemed to carry an air of superiority. I observed the uniform… reddish-brown hair tucked neatly beneath his hat, navy blue suit, white shirt, red tie, and coat emblazoned with_ justice _… he was a Rear Admiral. He looked like he was frowning, his lips turned downward on his angular chin… and that chin sported an "X" shaped scar. His blue eyes were steady, strangely unwavering even as they met my inhuman glare._

 _"_ _Do I know you?" I murmured through pursed, red lips._

 _He caught up to me, still seeming much too at ease in my presence. "No, but it's nice to meet you. My name is X Drake."_

 _I loosely crossed my arms over my chest, popping my hip as I continued to rake my sharp, yellow gaze over him. "And can I help you, X Drake?"_

 _His frown finally turned up into a small smile. "No, I just saw you and wanted to meet you."_

 _I arched a black brow at him… it wasn't unusual for Sengoku to pull some sort of strange stunt to keep me occupied… but it usually consisted of tricking me into helping him train his men… did he want me to train this guy? "Did Sengoku send you?"_

 _He shook his head, his expression looking confused. "No… was he supposed to?"_

 _My yellow eyes narrowed in suspicion, my red lips flattened as I scrutinized him. "Why would you want to meet me?"_

 _He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his hair now and shifting his hat on his head. "Well, uh… because you're Steel Rose Mirose…" Then his smile turned into a sheepish grin. "And you're kind of beautiful… well, very beautiful."_

 _I blinked. Was he flirting with me? "Well, thank you." I murmured, my expression softening at the compliment._

 _His grin widened across his angular face. "You're welcome."_

 _"_ _If that's all…" I let my arms fall to my sides, brushing my long, black hair back from my face when the wind caught it._

 _"_ _Would you like some company?" He asked hopefully, his shoulders moving back to show off his broad chest._

 _And I couldn't help but smile. "Sure, Drake… why not?" After all… what was the harm in taking a walk with a stranger?_

* * *

I woke up in Zoro's arms. And I thought about my dream. Drake… I hated to even think of his name. When Zoro had literally forced his way into my room last night, I had expected him to try and force things further… to try and force answers and information from me… but he hadn't. He had just let things go. And I appreciated that more than I could tell him… because I couldn't tell him anything. I didn't want to. How could I give him answers that I didn't have? How could I talk about things that I didn't want to think about? I couldn't.

But… he had respected my boundaries… without me having to fight with him about it. And if I thought about it… he hadn't really been asking for much. He was only confused… and trying to figure things out. He thought he loved me. And I had determined that I would need to convince him otherwise, because it wasn't good for either of us. So… maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just tell him a thing or two. But it would have to be on my terms…

* * *

 **What do you think Mirose will tell him, if anything?**

* * *

 **P.S. Ellie, lol, go Zoro, go! Hahaha. And you're right, she definitely does! ;)**

 **ShiyamiDRG, haha, well you're the one making me feel all happy about my story! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing :)**

 **loveanimation4life, I'm glad that you think so :)**

 **Satoberi, omg, I know! And I'm sure that he will ;) hehe**


	29. Chapter 29: Love

**5 points to Kylnee, Satoberi, and P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 29: Love.

* * *

Zoro and I had trained for the better part of the day. I made him use the Armament Haki while performing his stronger attacks… and I would counter to make sure that it wouldn't fade. When it did fade, his penance was ten more of the exact same attack. He ended up doing his phoenix attacks several times… and it was rather fun. Even if I was distracted…

I had spent a lot of our time together wondering about what I should tell him… what I _could_ tell him… and if I should still tell him anything at all… Our conversations had been kept light and casual. I had struggled not to just blurt out anything in a rush to ease the awkwardness, which was probably all in my head, because he didn't seem to be awkward at all. In fact he seemed to be completely relaxed… not at all tense, like I felt.

So by the time dinner rolled around, I was ready to burst. I had managed to stay cool and composed, since I was well-practiced in hiding any emotions that might surface. But I wanted this to end. I made it through washing the dishes with him sitting at the table and watching me. It was as I was drying them that I finally cracked.

"I don't want to fall in love with you, Zoro." I heard myself saying. With a mental curse, I took a breath and reigned myself in, trying to sort through my thoughts and voice the ones that I wanted to say. "You're going to leave me. It's okay… you have a captain and a crew to return to… they're the reason that you're here, trying to get stronger…" I really did admire him for all of that… I adored how determined and loyal he was. "So you shouldn't love me, Zoro… because you have them."

He let me finish my spiel. And then he stood up from the table and came up behind me. "I can go back to them and still love you, Mirose."

"Really?" A sardonic laugh escaped my red lips. "You think that you can just fuck around with me for the next couple of years and then leave me? And that's okay?" With a regretful pain, I realized that I was already dreading the thought of him leaving… how could I be so foolish?

"No, Mirose… it's not okay." He gently placed his hands on my hips, stepping closer to me.

I still hadn't turned around to look at him. With a sigh, I leaned my head back into his chest. "Everyone leaves…"

"I might leave, but I won't be leaving you…" He mumbled, leaning in to graze his lips over my neck. "You'll always know where I am. I wouldn't just disappear. And I won't just abandon you."

I closed my eyes, taking in a breath… his scent of sweat and steel was so soothing… masculine… comforting… He made me wonder… was there a difference? In leaving a person and just leaving… could he leave without leaving me? _He_ had left me…

His lips found my ear as his hands stroked firmly up and down my sides. "I love you, Mirose… and I refuse to let you go because some asshole fucked things up with you."

My breath caught in my throat. Is that what I was doing? Was I projecting? All of the pain and fear that _he_ had left me with… was I putting it on Zoro? If I tried to forget it… if I pushed it all aside and focused on Zoro… what would I find? Zoro had attracted me from the very start… his physical attributes aside, he was so… daring… determined… loyal… reckless… everything about him made me adore him. He was the perfect man. The type of man that would never give up… and that's what he was doing now. He was refusing to give up on me. I had been convinced that he would be capable of surpassing my father in the future… I was convinced that he could achieve any goal… so how was this different? He wasn't fighting for himself… or his captain or crew… he was fighting for me… which was why I had agreed to engage in this relationship in the first place. For him to devote the same qualities that I admired in him to me… maybe… maybe I could love him… or maybe I already did… dammit.

"What the hell have you done to me, Zoro?" I heard myself whispering as I lifted my hands to touch his.

He breathed out a chuckle, trailing his lips down to my jaw. " _You're_ the demon, here."

I managed a laugh, turning in his embrace and finally meeting his dark eyes with my yellow gaze. "You love me, Zoro?"

He met my gaze, his dark eyes absolutely entrancing as a smile stretched across his masculine face. "Yes. I love you, you awful woman."

I laughed again, tracing my hands over his abs until I reached the waistband of his pants. "Then show me, you stupid swordsman."

He grunted, his mouth catching mine as he lifted me up onto the counter behind me. My legs wrapped around him as he pushed his way between them. His tongue shoved its way into my mouth, and I met it with mine. I was feeling way more emotional than I was comfortable with… and he was the one to blame for it. I kissed him hungrily, desperately running my hands over his chiseled chest. The bastard was making me feel things that I had sworn I would never feel again. The warm, fuzzy feelings were spreading through my body like a fire that I had thought was appropriately snuffed out. And yet here I was… falling in love all over again.

"Zoro…" I moaned his name into his mouth, bucking my hips eagerly against his.

He groaned in response, bucking his hips back against mine. "You're fucking perfect, woman."

I sighed into his mouth before running my lips down to his neck, sucking tenderly on his sweet spot. "You're pretty fucking perfect, yourself."

He let out a breathy growl, his hands finding the hem of my ruffled shirt and jerking it off of my body. He went for my pants next, nearly ripping them as he fought with the buttons and then yanking them down with my underwear. I easily undid his pants and slid them down his tanned, muscular legs. His strong hands gripped onto my ass, fingers digging into the supple skin and jerking me closer to him. And then he pulled me onto his hard, thick length, fully impaling me and making me arch as I called out his name.

"Zoro!"

My entire body shuddered as I reveled in the feeling of being stuffed and stretched by him. He hadn't started moving yet, so I could feel him throbbing inside of me. His mouth found my ear, and he ran his tongue through it before whispering huskily.

"I don't love you for the fucking, Mirose…" He sounded like he was trying to reassure me… probably because I had told him that he was confused before. "I've got a lot of reasons… and I'll tell you every single one, if that's what you want."

I could feel my red lips tugging into a smile… in spite of the light, fluttery feeling that was spreading through my chest... or probably because of it... "I don't need to hear your reasons, Zoro… at least not right now." I turned so that I could catch his mouth with mine again, nibbling at his lower lip as I stroked my hands over his chest and shoulders and tightened my legs around his waist. "Right now… I just want you to fuck me."

He groaned as he tangled his tongue with mine. And then he finally started thrusting in and out of me. I clutched onto him, writhing my naked body against his strong, muscular form. He was angled just right, holding my ass as he hammered into my spot. I bit his lip as I cried out in ecstasy, the pleasure coiling and burning in my core. I felt so full… and I loved the feeling. I wanted more of him… I _needed_ more of him… it was like I couldn't get enough. I was breathing him in... moaning his name into his mouth… clinging onto his powerful frame as it flexed and moved against me…

"Fuck! Zoro!"

His hands were moving from my ass and over my body… his fingers trailing over my firm, pale skin to feel my curves and press me closer to him. I shivered at the way that he grasped onto me… tightly… hungrily… His mouth moved from mine, his teeth scraping over the sensitive skin of my neck before meeting the tender area above my collar bone. I mewled in delight, my skin heated and flushed…

"Mirose…" He grumbled my name in a low, husky voice.

And when he bit down onto my delicate flesh, I came undone. A sudden, forceful orgasm rushed through me, filling me up with a euphoria that I wanted to bask and drown in. His lips met mine again, and he seemed to be drinking in my rapturous moans. He'd never kissed me so passionately before… touched me with such a hot, burning desire… said my name with such fervor… looked at me with such ardent intensity…

"I love you, Mirose…" He grunted out as he emptied his seed inside of me.

"Oh!" I gasped for breath, coming again as I felt his hard muscles tensing through his rough skin and the hot liquid coating my insides. "Dammit… I…" I tried to catch my breath, leaning so that our foreheads were pressed together and looking into those fierce, dark eyes of his… "I love you too, Zoro." Saying the words took a weight off of me that I hadn't known was there. I felt light… giddy, even. It was uncomfortable, because I was so unused to the feeling. But somehow, I liked it. It was a nervous sort of thing to be out of my comfort zone… but it was also sort of addictive. And the grin that spread across Zoro's masculine jaw was also very addictive.

* * *

 **Mirose has another dream in the next chapter… what do you think it will be about?**

* * *

 **LadyPinkyofJapan8181, you'll have to wait and see!**

 **ShiyamiDRG, lol, well thank you! I'm so happy that you enjoy my story :D**

 **Kylnee, thank you very much! And grats on the internet! I can't imagine life without O.O; lol**

 **Satoberi, hehe, ikr! And he's still got some work to do… but I'm sure that he'll manage ;)**

 **P.S. Ellie, ah ha! You know it! And yes, I'm definitely with you there! I mean… there's just so much to love… hehehehe ;)**


	30. Chapter 30: Gone

**5 points to Satoberi, Kylnee, and P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 30: Gone

* * *

 _I came in from training, making my way to the kitchen where the smell of food was luring me. I found my father at the counter, setting aside a plate for me._

 _"_ _You're just in time." He smiled at me, handing me the plate. "I was just about to put this in the refrigerator for you."_

 _I grinned at him, happily taking the plate. "Thank you, daddy."_

 _"_ _You're welcome." He answered as he leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms, a knowing smirk spreading across his face._

 _I sat down at the kitchen table to eat, watching him with skeptic, yellow eyes. "What's that look for?"_

 _He chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "Nothing."_

 _I pursed my lips, not at all convinced, but decided to continue eating. My eyes drifted to the dishes that he had left for me to do... and that's when I noticed it… the third plate. "Daddy!" I jumped up, hurriedly scarfing down the food now._

 _He chuckled, moving to the side to dodge as I ran past him to put my plate into the sink with the others._

 _"_ _Why didn't you tell me that he was here?!" I struggled not to choke on my mouth full of food, glaring at him as I turned to accept the glass of water that he handed me._

 _He just chuckled some more as he answered. "You shouldn't rush, Mirose… he practically lives here."_

 _My hawk-eyes narrowed further as I looked into his matching pair, which was shining with amusement. "Still… I like to know when he's here, daddy." I tried to keep my red lips from pulling into a pout._

 _And my dad just shook his head and laughed. "Well he arrived while you were out training. I believe he's in your study, now."_

 _I kissed my father on the cheek and set the now empty glass onto the counter. "I'll do the dishes in the morning. Goodnight, daddy!"_

 _"_ _Goodnight, Mirose!" He called after me as I ran out of the room, humor clear in his voice._

 _I was smiling as I hurried to my wing of the castle. And my smile stretched wider when I saw the door to my study open, the light pouring out into the hallway. I managed to compose myself as I stepped into the room, grinning at the marine that was sitting at my desk, hunched over some papers as he scribbled away, his suit jacket and hat settled onto the coat rack nearby. I leaned against the doorway and watched him for a while… he was so attractive… even if he did look rather disgruntled about something… his brow furrowed in concentration… his lips turned downward into the frown that seemed to be a constant setting on his face… but I was capable of turning his face into a handsome smile with ease._

 _"_ _What's got you so focused?" I murmured, unable to keep myself from speaking up. I wanted to see those blue eyes of his focused on me._

 _His gaze lifted and his expression relaxed when his eyes met mine. "Hey, beautiful."_

 _"_ _Hey, handsome." I responded easily, sauntering over to the secret stash of booze that I kept in my credenza. "You look like you could use a drink." I grabbed a bottle of sake before making my way over to him._

 _He grinned as he scooted the chair back from the desk so that I could sit in his lap. "Contrary to what you might believe, drinking is not a solution to all of life's problems."_

 _I giggled, nestling against his chest as his arm wrapped around my waist and his hand stroked over my thigh. "What are you working so seriously on, anyway?" I was just about to glance over at the paper that he had been writing on, but he moved his free hand to crumple it up._

 _"_ _I was just drafting up a, uh, work order… but there were too many inconsistencies." He mumbled in explanation as he tossed the ball of paper into the trash bin, which I noticed had been filled with a pile of other, crumpled pages. His voice had been so quiet and almost stuttered that I nearly missed what he had said._

 _"_ _Oh…" I realized that whatever he was working on was upsetting for him. "Would you like some help?"_

 _He shook his head, lifting his hand to brush his fingers through my long, black hair. He seemed distracted as his blue eyes wandered to some random corner of the room._

 _I watched him carefully, taking a sip from my sake bottle as my hawk-eyes raked over the features of his narrow face. "What's wrong?" I had whispered the words, but he still seemed to jerk with surprise._

 _"_ _Nothing." He answered too quickly, his gaze seeming to come out of some kind of deep thought before meeting mine again. "I've just missed you."_

 _I pursed my lips, knowing that something had to be bothering him. But I wouldn't press him. I knew that he had a lot of responsibilities as a Rear Admiral… and I wanted to make it easier for him, not more difficult. "Then you should have told me when you first arrived…" I teased him, pressing my lips softly against his neck._

 _He chuckled, tilting his head so that I would have easier access. "I know better than to interrupt you while you're training, Mirose."_

 _I giggled, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt as I nipped my way over his neck. "Well you could have joined me, you know…" I smiled against his skin when I felt him shudder beneath me. "Especially since you seem to be so stressed… I'm always willing to help." I grazed my teeth across his collarbone, hearing his breath hitch as his fingers clenched onto my thigh and his other hand moved down to my waist._

 _"_ _Well I managed to pass the time without you by having a rather pleasant dinner with your father…" He held amusement in his tone._

 _I sucked onto the weak spot at the curve of his neck, feeling him harden underneath me. "Mmm… now for some dessert…"_

 _He groaned when I shifted to straddle him, his hands clenching over my hips. Our lips met and our tongues stroked blissfully together. I pushed his open shirt down his arms, feeling my way over his firm, muscled skin. His grip moved up my back before he cupped my face, pulling away so that he could look at me, his thumbs brushing over my lips and cheek. He stared at me for several moments, his blue eyes intense as they scrutinized my face. I waited patiently, tracing his abs with my fingertips as I carefully watched his expression. He took so long that both of us managed to catch our breath… and then he finally spoke._

 _"_ _I love you so much, Mirose." He murmured gently, his voice barely above a whisper._

 _I bit my lip, enjoying the warm feeling that fluttered through me. "I love you too, Drake."_

 _The smile that stretched across his face made my heart skip a beat. He stood up, grabbing my thighs as my legs wrapped around his waist, and he carried me to my room. I eagerly kissed my way over his neck and chest as he made the trek, giggling when he finally crawled onto my bed and lowered me down below him. He tugged my shirt off and tossed it aside before his lips found mine, his tongue heatedly swirling in my mouth. I moaned into his kiss, arching my body against his and pulling him closer to me. His large hands moved up my body until they landed on my breasts, kneading them firmly with my nipples caught between his fingers._

 _"_ _Oh, I love the way you touch me…" I moaned into his mouth as I stroked my hands over the waistband of his pants._

 _"_ _Good… because I love touching you." He murmured in response, a smirk stretching handsomely across his face._

 _I nibbled on his scarred, pointed chin as I deftly undid his pants, pushing them down so that I could feel more of his skin and wrap my fingers around his hard length. He let out a deep groan, bucking his hips as his hands moved down to my shorts. He quickly unbuttoned them and pulled them off of my legs, his lips trailing kisses across the pale skin of my thighs before he sat up onto his knees. He gave me a dashing smile as he grabbed my waist and lifted me up onto his lap. And when he lowered me down onto his long, pulsing dick, I nearly screamed from the pleasure._

 _"_ _Oh, Drake!" I screeched his name, reveling in the way that he filled me… stretching me as he went in deep._

 _"_ _You are my obsession, Mirose." He grunted, so low that I wasn't sure if I had heard him correctly._

 _I was quickly overwhelmed when he started moving within me, stroking over my sweet spot and sending chills shooting through my limbs. "Mmm… I can't get enough of you…" I clutched onto him, moving my hips with his and burying my face into his neck._

 _He panted and groaned as he pumped in and out of me, making the pleasure coil in my core. I moved in time with him, longingly clinging onto him as we both got closer to our peaks. His skin felt so amazing against mine… his muscles flexing against my curves… our sweat steaming and slick… His fingers dug into my skin as they moved over my back before gripping onto my ass. His other hand pushed my hair back from my face and grasped my neck to pull my lips to his. I clutched onto his shoulders and ran my fingers through his reddish-brown hair, moaning with the bliss as he bit down onto my lower lip._

 _He started thrusting harder, making me mewl from the ecstasy. I ached with the pressure that was filling up my senses. My lips felt bruised as he kissed me, pushing my head against his with his grip on the nape of my neck. I ran my fingers down his chest, screaming when he started rubbing at my clit. And suddenly, I was surging through a very intense orgasm. He kept my mouth against his as he pumped through it, still massaging my clit so that I could not come down from the high. I thrashed against him, my fingers digging into his back as I rode his bucking hips. And I came again… and again… until eventually I was limp against him. And he was still plunging in and out of me… biting at my plump, red lips… caressing my body with his large, firm hands…_

 _"_ _I love you, Mirose." He grunted when he finally emptied himself inside of me._

 _I was out of breath, my skin flushed and almost feverish as he laid me down into the bed. He lied down beside me, panting heavily and dripping with sweat. When I felt like I had enough energy, I responded._

 _"_ _I love you too."_

 _He turned his head to look at me, his blue eyes shining beneath his mussed hair. We just laid like that for a while… side by side with our heads facing each other on the pillows. After some time, he turned onto his side and lifted his hand, using his fingertips to caress my bare skin._

 _"_ _Are you happy, Mirose?" He murmured softly, his voice nearly blending in with the stillness of the room._

 _I felt my yellow eyes sharpening carefully as I looked at him, also turning onto my side so that I could see him better. "I'm very happy, Drake…" I answered gingerly, reaching out to trace my fingers over his chest. "Why wouldn't I be?" I gave him a warm smile… and when I felt how sore my lips were from his insistent kissing, I smiled even wider. "I'm a lucky woman, after all… I've got the best father… I've got my skills as a sword master… I've got free reign as the vice-captain of a Warlord… and I've got such an admirable man to love me…" I leaned forward and pressed my swollen, red lips to his._

 _He smiled for a moment. And then he pulled away with a sigh, his blue eyes so very passionate as he stared into my yellow gaze. "I will always love you, Mirose."_

 _I touched my nose to his as I answered him. "Good… now let's get some sleep."_

 _He nodded, pulling me into his arms and holding me close, our bodies tangling comfortably together… I just adored the way that it felt to be wrapped up in him… my curves nestled perfectly into his muscular form…_

* * *

 _I woke up feeling chilled. I reached across the bed, searching for the warmth that his body usually provided me with… but all I felt was blankets and pillows. Mildly confused, I opened my eyes and realized that I was alone in the bed. He knew that I liked to sleep in, but usually that didn't keep him from waking me when he got up. I looked around the room, wondering if maybe he had decided to shower without me… but the washroom light wasn't on. With a frown, I sat up, stretching my body as I untangled myself from the blankets. His come was sticky on my thighs, so I decided that a shower was a priority. He had probably just gone to get something to eat. I was sure that he would be back to "wake me up" in a bit. And I wanted to be clean by the time that he made it back._

 _So after a quick and refreshing shower, I pulled on a robe and towel dried my hair. I stepped back into my bedroom expecting to see him waiting for me, but he still wasn't there. I frowned again, wondering where the hell he could have gone. He had been working on something last night… so maybe he had gone to the study? I tossed the towel into the hamper and wandered down the hall. The door to my study was open… but instead of the main light, I saw fire light flickering._

 _"_ _Drake?" I called his name as I stepped into the room, looking toward the desk… but he wasn't there._

 _The fireplace had been lit and was burning brightly… and the trash bin was sitting empty nearby it. His hat and suit jacket was missing from the rack. His shirt and tie had been removed from the chair where we had left it. The only thing that was the same from last night was my sake bottle… still on the desk where I had set it down when we had started kissing. I meandered over to it, picking it up and preparing to take a swig. But something else caught my hawk-eyes… it was his handwriting. A single sentence was scrawled across the center of an entire page. And as I read the sentence, I felt my heart sinking into my stomach._

I'm sorry, Mirose. Know that I love you.

 _I sank down into the desk chair, picking up the letter and reading it over and over again as I struggled to understand its meaning. Suddenly my whole world seemed darker. Because I knew… this was his goodbye… I knew that he was gone… and I knew that he wasn't coming back…_

 _"_ _Daddy…" The word left my mouth in a strained sort whimper._

 _I practically jumped up from the chair, still holding the letter, and rushed through the castle, finding my father in his own study._

 _He looked up immediately as I walked into the room, his hawk-eyes concerned as he observed me. "What's wrong, Mirose?"_

 _"_ _He's gone…" My voice was wretched, and I hated myself for sounding so weak._

 _But my father didn't berate me. His eyes widened as he stood from his desk, nearly instantly finding his way in front of me. "What do you mean, Mirose?" His hands were comforting as they landed on my shoulders, his voice a soothing purr._

 _I held up the note, letting him take it from me as he led me to the couch at the edge of the room. He read it silently, sitting down and wrapping his arm around me in consolation. I curled into his side… but I felt so cold and alone… so I scooted up into his lap and folded into his broad chest, feeling much like I had as a little girl… when he would hold me during those emotional times after my mother had died… He set the letter aside and hugged me with both arms, keeping me close and warm._

 _"_ _It's alright, Mirose…" He whispered comfortingly. "I'm here."_

 _And I couldn't help myself… I started sobbing into his shirt. "Why… Why did he leave?"_

 _"_ _Because he's a fool." There was clearly anger in his voice as he spoke through clenched teeth, his fingers tightening on my back and shoulder. "He's a damned fool."_

 _I could tell that he was trying to hold himself back… but I felt the cold rage in spite of his efforts. Somehow, it comforted me. It felt good to know that I still had him… that I would always have him… and that he would always be here for me… to suffer with me… to understand… to care… He was my only consistency. He was the only person who had never left me. "I love you, daddy."_

 _He sighed, his breath fluttering through the strands of my silky, black hair. "I love you too, Mirose."_

 _He continued to hold me while I cried… just giving me time to pull myself together. He would give me assurances, speaking in his stern voice to let me know that Drake was a fool for leaving… that I was too good for him… that I deserved better… but honestly, I didn't care about any of that, at the moment. I only cared about one thing… coming to terms with the fact that everyone leaves. My mother had left because she had to… she hadn't had a choice in whether she lived or died… and my father had suffered for it. Drake, however, was different… I wasn't sure why he was putting me through this pain… but it was because he made the choice to leave. And I realized then that everyone leaves… at some point… for one reason or the other…_

 _But what was Drake's reason? Why the hell had he left me? What had I done? What had I not done? Was I not good enough for him? Did he find someone better? Did he want something else? Something different? He said that he would always love me. He said that we would be together forever. So why the fuck had he left?!_

 _"_ _Why… why, daddy? What's wrong with me?" I was crying so hard… mumbling nearly incoherently into his shirt._

 _"_ _Mirose, don't blame yourself." He was lecturing me now, the anger more prominent in his voice. "This is something that's wrong with_ him _."_

 _I shook my head, so grieved that I couldn't even feel ashamed. "He said that he loved me… he promised me forever…"_

 _"_ _He lied, Mirose. That isn't your fault. It's_ his _."_

 _"_ _So then why did he apologize? What is he sorry for?" I couldn't make sense of any of it. All I knew was that I wanted this pain to end._

 _"_ _It doesn't matter… He didn't even have the courage to tell you to your face." His body was tense, his restraint obviously waning. "He's not a man, Mirose. He's a coward."_

 _I realized that I would never get any answers… because my father was right. Drake hadn't had the decency to say goodbye in person… he had only written a heart-wrenching note… a note that would never fail to rend and baffle me. So I tried to convince myself that it didn't matter why… that I didn't need to know why he had left me… because I still had my father… and I knew that he was the one person that would never leave me._

 _But still… no matter how much I wanted to keep myself from wondering… I would always want to know why…_

* * *

 **How do you think Zoro will react when he hears Mirose sleep talking again?**

* * *

 **Satoberi, lol, yay! Haha. I'm glad that I could make you happy Sato-chan :D Now let's hope that her dream wasn't** ** _too_** **upsetting for you… hahaha ;)**

 **Kylnee, hehehe, a smutty scene with both of them, eh? I like how you think! Lol ;)**

 **ShiyamiDRG, haha, let's just both agree that we're both awesome, mmkay? ;D**

 **P.S. Ellie, yes, he sure is! :D And yep, she sure did! lol**


	31. Chapter 31: Perfect

**5 points to Satoberi!**

* * *

Chapter 31: Perfect

* * *

Zoro had finally gotten what he wanted… he had gotten Mirose to say that she loved him. And the words had never sounded so beautiful. And she had never looked more beautiful than she had when she had said them… and he hadn't thought it possible for her to be more beautiful than she already was. But as she had looked at him… hawk-eyes glowing longingly… red lips parted as she panted for breath… long, black hair falling into her perfect face… toned body wrapped around him… pale skin glistening with sweat… and as she had uttered those words in her sexy, breathless voice… He knew that he would never be able to bear letting her go.

He knew that she struggled with the idea of being alone… of falling in love… because she was afraid of having the people that she loved leaving her. And he knew that she wouldn't come right out and admit all of that, but he had figured it out from the way that she spoke… from how she acted… he knew that he couldn't ever make her feel like he was abandoning her. He still had his crew to go back to, but he would make sure that she knew, without a doubt, that she was important to him. He would find a way to keep in touch. Hell, if he was lucky, maybe he could even convince her to go with him… but he knew how unlikely that would be. She was so attached to her father.

Zoro sighed, looking over at the woman that was still sleeping beside him. She had been stirring in her sleep for most of the night, so he didn't want to wake her. He remembered how she had said that she didn't want to fall in love with him… because she knew that he would be leaving. He'd gone through the trouble of assuring her that he wouldn't just leave. And he meant it. So now he had less than two years to figure it out… to either find a way to keep contact with her… or to convince her to go with him. Either way, she had admitted to loving him. And for now, that was enough.

He still hadn't found much out about X Drake, though… he knew that he had left her, obviously without telling her why… he knew that it had hurt her… and he knew that he wanted to make him pay for it… But he didn't know much else. And now he was realizing that he didn't really need to know anything else. Fuck that bastard.

"Drake…"

Think of the damn devil... Zoro looked carefully over at the source of the voice, recognizing the sound of her sleep talking. He hated that this guy had fucked her up so badly that she still dreamed about him… He decided right then and there to make Mirose his personal responsibility. He wouldn't let her be vulnerable… not to anyone… and especially not to this _X Drake_ prick. She may have been physically capable of fighting for herself… but clearly even Steel Rose Mirose was susceptible to heartache. And that heart belonged to Zoro now. So he would make it his duty to protect it.

"Why…" She sobbed the word, heavy with an emotion that didn't suit her.

Zoro clenched his teeth, feeling angry at the way that she curled in on herself. This bastard was causing her pain, even now.

"What's wrong with me?" There were tears slipping from beneath her closed eyelids and running down her pale cheeks.

It was all Zoro could do to keep from storming off on a manhunt for this asshole. Instead, he pulled Mirose into his arms and held her in his lap. "It's alright, Mirose… I'm here." He grunted the words, trying to sound reassuring in spite of his anger. He gripped her tightly in his arms, trying to wake her up. "Just wake up. I'm here."

Eventually, the sobbing stopped and her yellow eyes fluttered open. Zoro sighed in relief, using his thumb to brush the tears off of her face. Her hawk-eyes blinked in confusion as her red lips pulled into a pout. Zoro would have found the expression amusing under other circumstances… but he was still too angry at the situation.

"You were talking in your sleep again." He decided to tell her, knowing that she would figure it out if he said anything else. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, letting out a heavy breath as she nuzzled her face into his bare chest.

* * *

I stayed still in his arms for several moments, just trying to adjust to the waking world and shake off the feeling of my dream. I was very aware that I had not only been talking in my sleep… I had been crying. And I was appalled at myself. Zoro had seen me cry… whether I had been conscious or not… and he had wiped my tears away... I felt sick at the display of weakness. And I was worried about what the fuck I had said in my sleep… I sighed. There was only one way to find out.

"What did I say?" I felt so fucking shaky… even my voice was strained.

He took a breath before answering, his fingers clenching around my waist and in my hair. "His name…" He muttered in resentment.

I pursed my lips, too ashamed to look up at him. "Anything else?"

He let his breath out in what was almost a groan. "You asked what was wrong with you…" And then he pulled my head back by my hair so that I was looking at him. "There's nothing wrong with you, Mirose. You're fucking perfect. And he's a fucking shithead for leaving you."

I found myself being pulled in by his passionate, dark eyes. But still… I forced myself to look away. "He left because everyone leaves, Zoro." I murmured, removing his hands and pushing my way out of his lap. "You'll be leaving too." I was moving to get off of the bed when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"I already said that I won't be leaving you!" He yelled irritably.

I rolled my eyes, shoving away and standing to my feet. "You'll still be leaving, Zoro."

He growled in frustration, standing up as well and walking over to me. "You're so damn annoying!"

I turned to look at him, letting my lips tug into a teasing smirk. "I thought you said that I was perfect?"

He growled even louder, raking his hands through his green hair as he glared at me. "You _are_! You bitch!"

I couldn't help but laugh as I walked away, going into my washroom. I tried to forget the dream as I showered, not wanting to remember how it had felt when Drake had left me… or how damn exposed and vulnerable I had been in front of Zoro. He stepped into the shower with me, and I distracted myself by helping him clean up. I really didn't want to talk to him about any of this… it was bad enough that he had seen me so overcome with emotion… so I would rather just forget the whole ordeal. I was actually surprised, and so very relieved, when he didn't say anything more about it.

* * *

Zoro and I spent the day training. No more was said about the incident, and I was happy to ignore it. I did find myself rather amazed, though… not just by how easily he had let the subject go, but by how thankful I felt for it. Maybe he really was perfect… I still felt entirely sickened by how I had succumbed to those emotions. The fact that I had been asleep made no difference. I had still been emotional… and vulnerable… and it was worse that it had happened in front of Zoro… but he wasn't making it worse. Actually, he was making it easier… just by aiding me in ignoring the situation.

After training, I made a quick dinner so that I could enjoy some time to myself. I gathered my beloved bamboo kit that I kept my supplies for sword maintenance in and went into the den. I smiled when I caught sight of Zoro following me. I set my kit and sword onto the sofa before lighting the fireplace. And then I sat down to care for my sword. Zoro helped himself to one of my sharpening stones and set to work on his own swords. We worked in a comfortable silence. And it was strange… being so comfortable with him. This was usually a task that I preferred to do alone... with my sword… without the hindrance of anyone else around… and yet here I was, sharpening my sword alongside a man that had basically forced his way into my life. And I was happy to have him near.

"You're really strange… you know that, Zoro?" I murmured gently, trying not to grin as I looked up from my sword to watch him… his muscled arms holding his Wado… his skilled fingers working the sharpening stone over the blade… his torso flexing with his careful movements…

His dark eyes narrowed as he turned to glare at me, his dark brow arched beneath his green hair. "What?" He grunted the word.

And I couldn't help but chuckle. "You're just different…" I set my yellow eyes back onto my white blade, carefully moving the sharpening stone over it.

"You're one to fucking talk… you damn demon." He grumbled, going back to his own task.

I felt my red lips stretching across my face… in a much wider smile than I was used to wearing. My heart fluttered in my chest, and I could have fucking stabbed myself for all of the girlish reactions that he was eliciting from me. Damn moron didn't even have any idea of the affects that he had on me…

"You should smile like that more often."

…or maybe he did. I blinked, looking up again to see him watching me, his dark eyes intent as a smirk stretched slowly across his masculine jaw. "I'll smile more if you stop getting lost in stupid places."

"I'll stop getting lost if you move out of this maze!" He snapped back, automatically yelling and angry.

And I laughed at his reaction. "You're fucking cute."

His body was tense from yelling, his dark eyes heated as he glared at me. "And you're fucking annoying."

I managed to quell my laughter, but I could feel myself still smirking.

Zoro huffed as he grabbed the oil from my kit and began oiling his Wado.

Apparently, he preferred my smile to my smirk… but the thought of that only made my smirk grow further. He really was amusing. I just wish that I could forgive myself for being so vulnerable in front of him. Though… I found the fact that he hadn't pressed me for information on my dream rather admirable. I honestly appreciated it more than he could know. I appreciated it so much, in fact, that I wondered if I shouldn't share some information with him as a reward. He had been so patient with me… without me even asking him to be. He was patient because he cared… because he really did love me. It was a comforting thought. Damn. I adored this man. Would it be odd for me to blurt out how much I loved him right here and now? Because, fuck, I fucking loved him. And it had taken him and his irresistible determination to make me realize it. He had to wonder why I had been so reluctant… right? And in so many ways, I was still hesitant… cautious… tentative…

"Do you still want to know…" I heard myself speaking. And now that I had his attention, I realized that I needed to finish my sentence. "…about Drake?" I nearly faltered when saying the name, having spent the better part of a year avoiding the very memory of him.

"Fuck him." Zoro answered easily. "I know everything that I need to know." He turned his attention back to his sword, now working on sharpening Shusui. "He hurt you. And I'm going to make him pay for it. Anything other than that doesn't matter."

My breath caught in my throat. There were several thoughts racing through my head. For one, I wondered how Zoro was always able to tug straight at my emotions. For another, I was spurring with an indignant anger at the allegation that I had been hurt, the suggestion that I would need someone to fight for me, and the conclusion that Zoro was going to exact some ill-conceived attempt at revenge on my behalf. And another, how much I admired Zoro for his loyalty, which once again seemed to be devoted to me. But most prominently, I wondered which of these uncomfortable emotions was I more swayed by? And I was rattled when I realized it… I was most moved by a feeling of warmth. I was warmed by the thought that Zoro cared enough about me to not care about my circumstances. He was only concerning himself with my feelings… feelings that I hadn't even discussed with him… feelings that I tried to ignore… feelings that he observed for himself… and he was choosing to act on those rather than even hearing the full story. That was how much he cared.

I let out a heavy sigh, my hawk-eyes resigned as I gazed at the man that had somehow managed to invade my life and capture my heart. "I love you, you stupid swordsman."

He chuckled, looking up from his blade to give me a handsome grin. "I love you too, you wicked woman."

* * *

 **What do you think Zoro will hear Mirose sleep-talking about next time?**

* * *

 **Satoberi, awww, well I'm hope that you're better now, Sato-chan! And yes, she does have Zoro now ;) Thank you so much, dear! :)**


	32. Chapter 32: Awkward Affection

**5 points to Kylnee!**

* * *

Chapter 32: Awkward Affection

* * *

As Zoro was finishing up with his swords, he heard Mirose mumbling nearly incoherently. He glanced over at her, smirking when he realized that she had fallen asleep. He preferred to catch her off guard when she was awake, because it so rarely happened and she was so beautiful when it did that he knew to treasure those moments. Like when he had caught her smiling so perfectly while sharpening her sword… after calling him different, whatever the fuck that meant… she was clearly happy in that moment. And he loved seeing her like that. But these moments were worth appreciating, as well… when she was sleeping… her body relaxed… her expression careless… and her red lips murmuring without any filter… even if she wasn't conscious, it was pleasing to see her off her guard.

And then he heard it… his name on her lips. Not that bastard's… no… it was Zoro's name. Her red lips held a light smile as she spoke it… mingled with some other words… adore… admire… love… Fuck. Zoro was flying high. He always hated when he realized that she was dreaming about the prick that left her. And when she wasn't dreaming about him, it was usually just senseless ramblings, mostly about her sword or her father or chores that she needed to do... But this… this was the first time that she had dreamed about Zoro… this was the first time that he'd had the pleasure of hearing her murmur his name in her vulnerable state of sleep. Without a doubt in his mind, Zoro knew that he couldn't lose this woman. Mirose was his. And he was going to keep her with him.

* * *

After I finished tending to my sword, I watched Zoro finish up with his. Or, I tried to… I had fallen asleep watching him… listening to the crackling of the fire… curled into the sofa… nestled into the comfy cushions… I was content in my light slumber when I felt Zoro crawling over me. I managed to get my eyes open, looking up to see him… his handsome face above mine, hands on the cushions near my waist, muscular arms propping himself up, dark eyes leering into my sleepy, yellow gaze.

"Hey, handsome." I murmured, lifting my fingers to trace over the firm, tan skin of his torso.

"Tch." He snorted, an entertained grin stretching over his masculine jaw. "Go back to sleep." He slid his arms underneath me and turned us both until my body was on top of his.

I gave him a suspicious look, wondering why he seemed so amused. But honestly, I was too tired to press him about it. So I just nuzzled my face into his bare chest and snuggled into him. "Goodnight, Zoro."

"Goodnight, Mirose."

I felt him kissing my forehead as I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next time to feel Zoro underneath me… the rise and fall of his firm chest as he breathed… his heart beating steadily against my cheek… The fire had long since died out, only the glow of smoldering embers remaining. With a contented sigh, I trailed my fingers over Zoro's warm skin until I was tracing his finely packed abs. I could feel his morning wood poking at my thigh, and I grinned when I got the idea to make use of it.

Very carefully, so that I wouldn't wake him until I was acting on my idea, I moved so that I was straddling his thighs. And then I undid his pants to free his thick, hard manhood. I licked my lips before taking him into my mouth. And after bobbing him a few times, I heard a soft groan. I couldn't help but grin, even if I did have a mouthful of his dick.

"Fuck…" He groaned the word. And then his fingers found my hair, tangling their way through my long, black tresses as he hissed my name. "Mirose…"

I went further down, taking more of him into my mouth and down my throat as I applied more pressure with my tongue. His cock was throbbing and warm… I savored the taste and feel of it. His body tensed and shook beneath me, his hands tugging through my hair as he arched his hips to meet my mouth. I pulled his pants further down so that I could teasingly stroke his balls with my fingertips, caressing his sack and the sensitive items that it held.

"Dammit, Mirose!" His voice was huskier now, demanding and almost desperate as he yanked me down by my hair and pumped himself into my mouth.

I hummed, smirking as I stroked my tongue along his length. And he let out a deep, heady growl as his come shot into my mouth. I swallowed down the hot, delightful taste of him. And then I set on licking him clean. I hadn't quite finished when he jerked me up and started tugging off my pants.

I chuckled, gazing into his dark, intense stare with sharp, yellow eyes. "In a hurry for something, Zoro?"

"Shut up." He grunted, shoving me backwards as he pulled my pants off and then positioning himself between my legs.

I screamed when I felt him filling me, so full and deep, and clutched onto his broad back as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He was already pounding into me, not missing a beat as he yanked off my shirt so that his mouth could meet my breasts. I arched into his touch, shaking at the feel of his teeth and tongue swirling from my nipple, through the valley of my breasts, and to the other… There were shocks running through my limbs as he hammered into my spot, stretching me as he angled just right.

"Zoro! Oh, fuck yes! Zoro!"

"I fucking love you…" He groaned against my skin, his hands clenching my hips as he started ramming harder into me. "…you damn devil woman."

I chuckled, but the sound turned into a screech of pleasure as the orgasm exploded through me. "Oh! I love you too!"

His mouth moved over my neck until his lips were at my ear, a deep growl rumbling through his body as he emptied another load of come inside of me.

I was reveling in a pleasure-filled haze, delighted in the feel of his muscular body against mine. His firm, slick skin felt so warm and delicious… his breath was so hot and enticing… his groans were so damn intoxicating…

But then a familiar presence assaulted my senses.

And I shoved Zoro off of me.

"Get dressed." I snapped at him, already hurriedly pulling my clothes on.

He glared at me from the floor, his dark eyes narrowed angrily and body tensed for shouting. "What the hell was that for?!"

I threw his pants at him before finishing up with mine. "I said get dressed!" I sighed upon seeing his disgruntled expression. "My father is home!" I practically hissed at him.

Realization dawned across his face. And he finally stood to pull his pants on. Just as he was buttoning them up, my father rounded the corner. I turned to look at him, trying to appear innocent as I smiled and pulled my hands behind my back.

"Hello, daddy dearest." I hoped that my hair wasn't too mussed… and that my clothes were straight… and that we weren't so damn obvious… fuck. It was all vain hope. Everything about the situation was obvious.

My father lifted a dark brow, crossing his arms as his hawk-eyes raked over the scene… first observing me… then the swordsman beside me… then the rumpled sofa… and the cushions that had been knocked onto the floor… and then back to me. "I sit on that couch, Mirose." His tone was begrudging and disapproving.

I let out a strained laugh… which really sounded more like a choked out snort. "Sorry, daddy…" I wanted to change the subject. And luckily, I didn't have to worry about doing so.

Because Perona came rushing in… "Mirose-chan!" She crashed into me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and squeezing me tightly. "I missed you so much!"

I blinked, not really sure how to react to the strange amount of affection. My arms stayed at my sides, and I wondered if I should hug her back… but frankly, I just felt awkward.

"The ghost girl really did miss you…" My father almost grumbled. "She whined about it the entire trip."

I looked from my father and to the emotional girl that was clinging to me with a healthy amount of surprise in my yellow eyes… honestly, I hadn't expected her to come back at all. She had spent enough time complaining about our gloomy island that I had just assumed that she would use the opportunity to leave… and yet here she was, screeching about how happy she was to see me. "I'm surprised to see you back, Perona." I murmured honestly.

She pulled back enough just to see my face, her eyes wide and red lips pulled into a pout. "Why wouldn't I be back?! Did you think that something would happen to me?!" And then she gave a big smile, her arms wrapping even tighter around me as she buried her face into my chest. "You were worried about me, weren't you Mirose-chan?! You're just so sweet!"

I nearly choked. I had never been accused of being _sweet_ before.

Even Zoro started laughing.

I snapped my hawk-eyes over to Zoro, giving him a dangerous glare… but, of course, he was unfazed… damn bastard just smirked at me. I caught my father's amused gaze, and I would have glared at him too, if I thought that it would have any affect. Instead I just looked at the dramatic girl that was nuzzling my bosom, her arms tight around my waist. "Perona…" I sighed. "Why don't we get to work on unloading the supplies from the ship?"

"I've already brought them inside." My father interjected. "You just need to unpack them."

I gave him a pointed look. "I assume that there's plenty of booze?"

He gave the same pointed look right back at me. "And I assume that Roronoa has mastered his Armament Haki?"

I couldn't help but grin… especially when I saw Zoro grinning from the corner of my eye. "Of course he has, daddy." I couldn't help but look over to see Zoro fully, his muscular arms crossed confidently over his firm, bare chest and a triumphant grin stretched across his masculine jaw. "What else would we have spent all of our time doing?"

"From the lecherous way that you're ogling him now, I would have guessed you'd wasted your time fornicating." My father answered bluntly, a dark brow arching on his forehead.

I did glare at him this time, sharply and almost as heatedly as the blush on my face. "Feel free to test his haki for yourself, _daddy dearest_."

He chuckled, turning to walk out of the room. "I will."

That was our queue to follow him. I barely managed to pry Perona off of me and grab Zoro's hand. Perona whined as she followed after me, clutching onto my arm so that both of my sides were monopolized. I restrained a sigh, trying to remember when exactly my life had become so crowded.

* * *

 **How do you think Zoro's test with Mihawk will go?**

* * *

 **Kylnee, you got it! hehe :D**

 **ShiyamiDRG, lol, yeah the alerts on FF have been acting up… but I'm glad to see that you're still reading! :D**

 **UchakoAra, thank you! I'm glad that you think so! :D**


	33. Chapter 33: Time Will Tell

**50 points to FallenSariel for the amazing fanart of Mirose! And for allowing me to use it for the cover of this story! Make sure that you check out the DeviantArt profile, Artelier-Drawing! Thank you again! I love it :D**

 **5 points to Kylnee and Red-Hot Habanero!**

* * *

Chapter 33: Time Will Tell

* * *

My father had drawn Yoru and turned to face Zoro. And when Zoro drew his own swords without any hesitation, going to face my father head on, I couldn't help but grin with pride. They both coated their weapons with Armament Haki. And I felt a tingle of excitement buzzing through me. Zoro's expression had shifted to that look of determination that I found so attractive on him… and my father looked stern, ready to test his ability.

"Let's see if your haki is up to par, Roronoa." My father spoke before sweeping in for an attack.

And when their swords clashed… Zoro stayed standing, his swords withstanding my father's heavy blow. I felt the smirk tugging at my red lips as I watched them… my father pushing against Zoro's defense and Zoro standing strong. Obviously my father wasn't using his full force… but he was testing to see if Zoro had developed enough haki to use in a fight… if he had enough will to use it in a real battle… and he was doing well. The intensity from their stand-off was shaking the earth around them, pressing a crater into the ground and sending a stifling pressure through the air. Perona started whimpering, still clutching my arm as she shifted so that she was mostly behind me, only peeking out enough to continue watching the collision of haki. My father pushed harder, forcing Zoro's heels to dig into the earth, cracks spreading out around him as he refused to back down. My father smirked, brandishing his sword against Zoro's stance and nearly causing him to falter… but he didn't. With a flourish, my father finally broke Zoro's defense, but his haki stayed strong.

"Good enough, Roronoa." My father murmured, sounding pleased. "It looks like you and I can finally begin some real training."

Zoro was actually panting from the exertion, sweat dripping from his brow and running down his face… I imagined that it had taken a great deal of energy just to stave off my father's attack… he had held back, sure… but he'd still used enough force to make sure that his haki wouldn't break beneath the pressure. Zoro huffed, removing his Wado from his mouth and watching my father carefully.

But my father had set his sights on me. "Go get cleaned up. You smell like a foolish swordsman."

"What?!" Zoro shouted, eyes wide and body tense as he gripped his swords tightly.

I deadpanned… and when Perona sniffed me, I actually felt my eyebrow twitch. "Jeez, daddy… why do you have to make it so awkward?" I usually got some amusement from his bluntness… but this was ridiculous.

"You're the one that had sex on the couch." He snapped in response to my question. "Perona, clean the couch. And when the both of you are finished, I want you to unpack the supplies." He turned his attention back to Zoro, taking an offensive stance. "Roronoa and I are going to spend some time honing his haki."

"Yes, sir…" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. There wouldn't be any taking it easy now that he was home…

"Why do _I_ have to clean the couch?!" Perona whined, throwing her head back dramatically.

Zoro was grumbling incoherently underneath his breath.

I finally let my eyes roll, going into the castle with Perona still clinging onto my arm. "It'll be easier if we just do as he says."

* * *

After showering, I found Perona still scrubbing the couch, screeching her complaints to the empty room. I sighed, helping her rinse the cushions off and leaving them to dry before I led her to the pantry. My father had dragged a load of crates and barrels into the giant pantry that we used for storage. I set to work on untying them from each other so that we could go through them and everything could be organized properly. But I was taken aback when the first crate that I opened was filled with stuffed animals.

"Perona… is this yours?" I mumbled in question, gesturing for her to look.

And she squealed in excitement when she saw the contents of the crate. "My cute things!" She practically dove into it, hugging the stuffed animals, fluffy pillows, and other various things that she must have gotten when she was out with my father.

I couldn't help but smile at her… she was just so ridiculous. "I'm glad you're happy."

"I am, Mirose-chan!" She continued to squeal. "I got so many new things to decorate my room with!" She started digging through the other crates, apparently looking for the other things that she had gotten.

I watched her in mild amusement, not even bothered that she was distracted from our actual goal. What got me the most was what she had said… _her room_ … she planned on staying… for a while, at least… she'd bothered to gather things to decorate her room with… because she wanted to stay? "Perona… are you really happy here?"

She looked at me, wide-eyes curious as she pondered my words. "Of course I am!" She gave a wide smile as she darted in to hug me. "I missed you, Mirose-chan! You always make me hot chocolate and your cooking is _so_ good!" She nuzzled her cheek against mine as she ranted. "And being with your scary dad wasn't bad… in fact, we had a lot of fun! But I still missed you!"

I quirked a dark brow at her, not even bothering to push her away. "You had fun with my dad?"

She nodded enthusiastically, going back to her crates full of fluffy things. "Just look at all of the cute things that he let me get! Mihawk-sama is scary… but he can be nice!"

* * *

Some time earlier, on the supply run…

 _"_ _Look, Mihawk-sama!" Perona squealed, darting over to a store filled with frilly things. "This store looks like it has tons of cute things!"_

 _Mihawk glared at the ghost girl, not even stopping from pulling the wagon full of supplies down the paved street. "You already have a crate full of stuffed animals… what more do you need?"_

 _"_ _I need decorations for my room, Mihawk-sama!" She whined, eyes wide and lips pouted. "Please! I need new curtains! And a pretty, comfy blanket! And fluffy pillows! Please, Mihawk-sama! Pretty please!"_

 _His hawk-eyes narrowed further. "You don't need all of those things. I promised Mirose that I would get you some_ cute _things… not an entire renovation for your room." And then he paused, seeming to consider what he'd said. "And since when do you have a room? I never gave you the room that you stole while I was gone."_

 _"_ _Mirose-chan gave me that room!" She shouted matter-of-factly. "Now I need things for it!" She gave him her best puppy-dog stare, her hands clasped together pleadingly. "Please, Mihawk-sama! Pretty, pretty please with lots of sugar on top!"_

 _He sighed, realizing that he now had a ghost girl living in his home… whether he liked it or not. And his daughter, whether she was willing to admit it or not, was fond of her. "Fine."_

 _"_ _Yay!" The ghost girl screeched with her excitement. "Thank you, Mihawk-sama!" She darted into the store, and soon she was carrying several more bags of junk that Mihawk was having to pile into a crate for easier storage._

* * *

I actually laughed as Perona told me all about her trip out with _Mihawk-sama_. I could picture how it had looked… Perona dragging my stoic father around the town and forcing him to carry around her _cute things_. I imagined that it was rather adorable… and entirely amusing. I was only upset that I had missed seeing it for myself.

"Did you remember to get clothes for Zoro?" I asked when Perona paused in her enthusiastic story-telling.

And Perona nodded exuberantly. "I'm sure you'll like everything that I picked out!" She exclaimed, digging through more of the unopened crates. "Here we go!" She had popped off a lid to reveal a crate full of rather garish clothing.

I blinked, absorbing the bright, ornate shirts as she pulled them out for me to see. And then I burst out laughing. "Oh! Zoro is going to _love_ those!"

Perona was too clueless to realize that I was being sarcastic. "You think so?!"

And I was too entertained to say anything different. "Definitely!"

It seemed like the ghost princess had really decided to make her home here. And I wondered how long she would actually decide to stay. I hated to admit that it wouldn't be the worst thing if she never left… in fact, I'd be fine if she stayed… but I was certain that it would only be a matter of time before she left. Everyone leaves, after all.

* * *

Mihawk had charged Zoro again just after Mirose and Perona had gone back into the castle. Zoro's haki hadn't broken, and Mihawk was satisfied with that. Mihawk was even further impressed when Zoro went on the offensive, using his attacks with the Armament Haki like how he had practiced with Mirose. But… when Zoro brought up a rather sore subject… Mihawk was less than pleased.

"I want to know something…" Zoro grunted, blocking another attack before using one of his own.

Mihawk, curious at first, deflected the attack and asked "What is it?"

Zoro huffed, seemingly trying to gain some composure, before speaking again. "You know… don't you? About what X Drake did to Mirose…"

Mihawk immediately stood straight, no longer amused and on the verge of losing his temper. "You've no right to ask."

Zoro's dark eyes narrowed as he grunted in disagreement. "You're her father. Why didn't you kill him for what he did?"

Mihawk's yellow eyes narrowed dangerously before he swept in for a powerful attack. "It doesn't concern you."

"It _does_ concern me!" Zoro shouted indignantly, barely managing to escape the brunt of Mihawk's sword.

Mihawk was resonating with a dangerous aura, sending a cold sweat down Zoro's neck. "What do you think you know of it?"

"I know that bastard hurt her… and he deserves to die for that." Zoro grumbled resolutely, gripping his swords so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

Mihawk watched him intently, hawk-eyes observing his dark, determined eyes. "My daughter is my responsibility. Not yours."

"You're wrong." Zoro snapped, not at all intimidated… even in the wake of Mihawk's lethal glare. "Her heart belongs to me. It's my duty to protect her."

Mihawk lifted a dark brow, looking down on the young swordsman with a condescending expression. "You think you have her heart?"

"I do." He answered without any hesitation, confident and sure.

"You'll be leaving, Zoro… or have you forgotten?" Mihawk drawled pointedly.

And Zoro flinched with the reminder.

"X Drake left her. Whether he lives or dies is up to fate. And you will leave her, as well, Roronoa… should I kill you for that? Or would you rather let fate decide?" Mihawk stepped closer, his sword ready for another attack.

And Zoro swallowed, realizing that the wrong answer could cost him his life. "I won't leave her… not the way that _he_ did."

Mihawk actually smirked at the way that Roronoa had referred to Drake… the same way that Mirose often referred to him. "Time will tell…"

And then they were fighting again.

* * *

 **How do you think the first dinner with everyone back in the castle will go?**

* * *

 **ShiyamiDRG, lol, glad to hear it! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter :)**

 **Kylnee, haha, so true! Our poor Zoro XD**

 **Red-Hot Habanero, true, Mihawk can certainly be brutal… hehe**

 **alexc123, thank you! I try to give an idea by mentioning things like "less than two years" which means that it's more than one… so it's been about six months since he's landed on their island ;)**

 **KagomeUchiha101, I'm glad that you do! I hope that you enjoyed the update :)**


	34. Chapter 34: The Difference in Knowing

**5 points to Kylnee, WhiteSakura59 and AllmightyMagikarp!**

* * *

Chapter 34: The Difference in Knowing

* * *

My father and Zoro came into the dining room just after Perona and I had finished preparing dinner.

I looked up at them with a smile. "You're just in time."

"It smells good, Mirose." My father commented as he sat down at the head of the table.

Zoro grunted, also sitting down.

I didn't fail to notice that he was moving strangely… his motions stiff and weary… and I figured that he must have gotten his ass kicked during training. I served them both as Perona took her seat across from mine and filled her own plate. I couldn't help my smile when Zoro rubbed my lower back and muttered out a "thank you."

"You're welcome." I murmured, letting my lips brush against his ear before I stood up straight again. When I looked up, I noticed my father's eyes narrowed as he watched us. "Oh… I nearly forgot something." I mumbled before going back into the kitchen for my father's favorite wine. I was sure to grab a bottle of sake as well, hoping that I could gain his permission to drink it. I was grinning as I stepped back into the dining room to pour his wine, holding my sake behind my back.

And of course he was watching me skeptically, his dark brow lifted on his forehead. "What is it, Mirose?"

I restrained a chuckle, instead pulling my expression into the best pleading face that I could manage. "Daddy… may I please-"

He had leaned back in his chair to see the sake bottle in my hand. He let out a chuckle of his own, his yellow eyes shining indulgently. "Go ahead, Mirose… you met the stipulations. So you've earned the privilege of drinking again."

"Yes!" I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Thank you, daddy!" After showing my gratitude with a hug, I took my seat between my father and Zoro.

"Just make sure that you drink in moderation." My father lectured as I eagerly opened my sake bottle. "If I catch either of you slipping up or slacking off then you're both going back on restriction."

"Yes, sir." I answered easily, just wanting to finally have the taste of liquor again.

And when I took that first drink, letting the warm liquid fill my mouth before slowly swallowing it down, I knew that I would kill someone before I ever got myself grounded from the delicious, comforting treasure ever again. I was so focused on savoring my newly-regained treat that I nearly snapped at Zoro when he tried to take the bottle from me. But then I remembered that he was probably craving the taste as well… so, reluctantly, I handed the bottle over. He grinned at me, having noticed my stinginess, before taking a swig. He didn't know how lucky he was that I was sharing… I should have grabbed a bottle for each of us. When he pulled it away from his mouth, I couldn't help but notice the enticing trickle of booze that had missed its target… lining the corner of his delectable lips… drizzling down to his chin… I felt myself leaning in, suddenly convinced that the sake would taste so much better if it were blended with the flavor of his delicious skin… His lips pulled into a smirk as he set the bottle down, his other hand stroking my thigh underneath the table… the bastard knew exactly what he did to me…

"I won't tolerate that kind of behavior at the dinner table, Mirose." My father spoke sharply, completely shattering the hypnotic haze that I had fallen into. "Or anywhere outside of your bedroom, for that matter."

I felt frozen in place… what had I done? Sure, I had been considering the idea of licking Zoro's face… but I hadn't actually done it. Then again, I _was_ rather turned on because of Zoro… and no daughter should ever be turned on with their father in the room… but I had forgotten that Zoro and I weren't alone! He just… had that effect on me. "I'm sorry." I heard myself murmuring as I sat up straight again.

"Really, Mirose-chan… he's not even that cute." Perona grumbled as she ate her food.

And Zoro shouted at her. "Shut up, you stupid ghost bitch!"

I rolled my eyes with a sigh. "No fighting, you two." And then I smirked… it was actually kind of refreshing to have them bickering again.

I tried to focus on eating my dinner, but I could still feel Zoro's hand on my thigh. I glared at him from the corner of my eye, but he wasn't looking at me… he was shoving his food into his mouth with a disgruntled look on his face… it looked like an indignant scowl. I turned my yellow eyes over to my father, and I realized that he was glaring at Zoro… what the hell? Now that I was paying more attention, I could sense some definite tension between my father and Zoro… but I didn't care enough to actually bring attention to the matter… one of them would tell me at some point, I was certain. And until then, I would just ignore the way that my father's sharp, yellow eyes watched Zoro… and the way that Zoro stiffened defiantly beneath his hawk-eyed glare… And ignoring it all was easy enough… since I had my delicious booze to finally satiate my thirst. Damn. It tasted good.

"Mirose-chan said that you'll like the clothes that I picked out for you!" Perona blurted, looking happily over at Zoro.

Zoro scowled. And when he heard my father chuckling, he scowled deeper. "What the hell…" He grumbled into his food.

I couldn't help but grin. "I can't wait for you to see what Perona picked, Zoro."

Both of his dark eyebrows started twitching on his forehead, the scowl still heavy on his face. "Why do I feel like something bad is happening?"

"You'll see." I really was excited for him to see.

* * *

After dinner, I'd gotten Perona to do the dishes. Zoro was so sore that I'd had to help him bathe. And of course, since he could barely move, we hadn't been able to have any fun… so I'd tucked him into bed and he'd gone right to sleep. I smiled as I watched him snoring in my bed… sprawled out in my blankets and nestled in my pillows... his face so relaxed that his mouth had fallen open… He was so damn cute. I shook my head, not at all tired enough to sleep just yet. I had already changed into my sleep attire… just my tank top and panties… so I pulled on a pair of pants and grabbed a bottle of sake before leaving my room.

I wandered to the roof of the castle, deciding to just watch the stars as I enjoyed my drink. Shortly after settling onto the roof's ledge, I felt my father approaching from behind, so I scooted over on the cool stone, making room for him. "Hey, daddy."

He sat next to me, draping a cloak around my bare shoulders to shield me from the chilly night air. "I've been worried about you, Mirose…"

I leaned onto his shoulder, still gazing up at the stars. "You worry too much."

He sighed, wrapping his arm around me. "You're the one who always says that everyone leaves. And you do realize that Roronoa will be leaving, too?"

I shrugged, trying not to let the topic of our conversation bother me. "The difference is… this time I know that he's leaving."

He turned so that he could look at me, watching me carefully now. "And you think that will make it easier?"

"I don't know…" I mumbled underneath my breath. I took the time to think about it, pausing to drink my booze. And after some time, I decided to try and explain it to him. "What I do know… is that a sudden loss is gripping… like getting punched in the gut and having your heart ripped out all at the same time. And because it's sudden, you're just left there… staggering… trying to put the pieces together and figure out where and how it all went wrong. It's like living in a never ending nightmare, one that you can't seem to wake up from, because there's just no way that reality could be true when just the day before everything had been fine. And you're forced to continue on, living without that person that had been such a vital part of you… so you feel incomplete." I took a deep breath, not even daring to look at him and see the expression on his face. "I don't know if being prepared will make it any easier, because ultimately I may still feel incomplete when he leaves. Roronoa Zoro has become a part of my life, whether I ever wanted him to or not. But at least I know… I've always known… that it won't last. He's going to leave. My time with him is limited. What I've always said is true… everyone leaves. But at least he won't leave me blindsided, ripping me apart because I wasn't prepared to have a piece of me torn away. I'll be able to cut him out myself… like giving him up willingly. And if I give him up myself, then I won't be trapped in the nightmare of a sudden loss. Of course, it will still hurt. But I think that the pain will be different…"

He was silent for a long time, his hawk-eyed gaze steady on me. "My beautiful daughter…" He said softly, pulling me closer to him. "You've experienced far too much in your few years."

I let out a dry laugh. "The world doesn't give leniencies… not even on the young."

"Hmph." He partly chuckled, partly grunted. And then he looked at me pointedly, his hawk-eyes never one to miss a thing. "You're in love with him, aren't you?" As he asked the question, his sharp, yellow eyes narrowed as if he could pull the information that he wanted from me just with his glare.

And dammit… he could. I sighed, pushing my black tresses over my shoulder. I had told my father that I wouldn't fall in love with Zoro… he didn't want me to… because he was leaving… I sighed again. "I do love him." I admitted quietly, bracing myself for however my father might respond. "I know it's stupid… but I can't help it. I'm just a silly girl, after all…"

My father sighed, his fingers tightening on my shoulder. "You're not a silly girl…" He moved his hand to the top of my head, waiting for me to meet his eyes again before he continued. "Are you sure that you love him?"

I nodded, knowing without a doubt that I loved that stupid swordsman. "I'm sure."

My father's lips lifted into a smirk, his yellow eyes shining with a strange amount of humor. "You remember that he wants to kill me, right?"

I rolled my eyes, snorting at the absurdity. "He can't kill you. It would take him a lifetime to even come close to beating you… but he could never kill you."

His brow lifted, an entertained expression lighting his face. "You think he could beat me?"

I felt myself laughing, almost wanting to blush at the blunder that I had just made. "Of course not, daddy… you're the World's Greatest Swordsman… no one can beat you."

He chuckled, pulling my head into his chest and kissing my hair. "I love you, Mirose."

I grinned, wrapping my arms around his waist to hug him tightly. "I love you too, daddy."

"And you love Roronoa Zoro…" He grumbled, his arm back around my shoulders now.

I pouted into his chest, resisting the urge to huff at him. "Yes… I do." I snuggled closer to him, hugging him even more tightly. "But I still love you most, daddy."

He let out another chuckle, nuzzling my head with his cheek. "You'll always be my little girl, Mirose."

We sat quietly for a little longer.

And then he spoke again. "He asked me something… and I almost killed him."

I pulled my head away from his chest to give him a questioning look. "What was it?" I wondered what Zoro could have possibly asked to make my father want to kill him.

"He asked me why I didn't kill X Drake."

Oh. That sure as hell explained it. "He did _what_?" It also explained why Zoro was so sore from training that he could barely move… and why there had been so much tension during dinner.

My father chuckled, clearly no longer angered by the question. "He even proclaimed to have your heart… and the responsibility of protecting you."

I felt my eye twitching with the restraint it took not to go after that dumbass swordsman… and slice him in half… "I could cut him right now…" I grumbled.

My father laughed, apparently amused.

But I was entirely _un_ amused.

* * *

 **Do you think Mirose will say anything to Zoro about his conversation with Mihawk?**

* * *

 **ShiyamiDRG, lol, we'll have to wait and see how he loses his eye ;) thank you so much!**

 **Kylnee, you got it! Perona to the (weird) rescue! Hehe. And yes, I love that Daddy Mihawk ;) Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **PuddyKatz, we'll have to wait and see!**

 **Red-Hot Habanero, awww, I know! We'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it ;)**

 **WhiteSakura59, haha, of course!**

 **AllmightyMagikarp, your name makes me laugh. I love it! lol. And thank you! I'm glad that you're enjoying my story :D And lol, fine-ish seems to be a good way to describe it… thank you for reviewing! :D**

 **alexc123, aww, I think so too! ;) Thank you so much!**

 **KagomeUchiha101, I'm glad that you did! :D**


	35. Chapter 35: Emotional Outbursts

**5 points to Kylnee, LordOfTheAurora, WhiteSakura59, Trickster707, bloodshadows, and Red-Hot Habanero!**

* * *

Chapter 35: Emotional Outbursts

* * *

I hadn't really slept throughout the night… instead, I had stayed up drinking, avidly avoiding the annoying swordsman that was sleeping in my bed. After my father had gone to sleep for the night, I had returned to my wing of the castle. But rather than going into my bedroom, I had gone into my study. It wasn't my intent to open that damned drawer full of mementos from _him_ … but drunkenness had dulled my senses and caused me to lose my capacity for better thinking.

Again, I found myself holding the damn locket that _he_ had given me… glaring at the photo where we were embracing each other happily.

 _"_ _I will always love you, Mirose."_

I could practically hear _his_ passionate whisper.

" _Always love me_ , my ass…" I grumbled to myself, taking a gulp of my sake.

I leaned back into my chair, propping my bare feet up onto my desk. A chilling breeze blew into the room from the open window, so I clutched my father's cloak tighter around my shoulders. That damn green-haired moron… how dare he tell my father that he had my heart? And what made him think that he could run around telling people that I was his responsibility? I was no one's responsibility but my own. That idiot had already mentioned wanting to make my ex-lover pay for "hurting me" and I had been flattered enough to let the comment slide. I should have knocked some sense into him right then and there. I was not a wounded girl. And I didn't need some man bumbling around, thinking that I needed him, and trying to fight my battles for me. I was a swordmaster, for crying out fucking loud. And I would cut Roronoa Zoro in half before I let him sully my name and the reputation that I had worked so diligently for.

Not only was there that… but who the hell did he think he was to claim to have my heart, anyway? Just because I confessed to loving him… Tch. I'd never said something as girlish and driveling as that… I rolled my eyes, tossing the locket back into the open drawer.

"As if I'd trust anyone with my heart…" I chased the sardonic words with another mouthful of sake. "…not again."

I frowned upon realizing that I had emptied the bottle. I had lost count of the bottles that I had downed since dinner. With a sigh, I stood from my chair and kicked the drawer to my desk shut, not wanting to see the many pictures and scribbles of familiar handwriting anymore. And then I went over to the stash in my credenza, finding another bottle to continue drenching my thirst. I was drinking quite happily, wondering if I should light the fire place, when a voice disturbed my jumbled, somewhat bitter musings.

"Were you ever going to come to bed?" He stepped into the room and plopped down onto the ornate, plush, chaise lounge in front of the fireplace. "Or were you just gonna drink in here all night?"

I turned to glare at the dumbass swordsman that had invaded my life in so many ways. "My bed was rather crowded… since there was a foolish swordsman sprawled out in it." Of course, I wasn't planning on telling him that I preferred my bed with him in it.

"Tch." He glared right back at me, not bothering to comment as he stretched out across the lounge and settled one of the fluffy, decorative pillows under his head. And then he closed his eyes and gave a lazy reply. "Well it's empty now… bitch…"

I sighed, moving over to the fireplace and setting up some wood for a fire. "I'm surprised to see you moving, Zoro… when I left you earlier, you couldn't even bathe yourself."

"I could've done it myself… I just like it better when you help." A devilish grin stretched across his face as he finished his sentence.

I barely managed to keep myself from sighing again. "I'm drunk, Zoro. And I don't want to deal with you right now." I tipped the rim of my sake bottle to my lips and took a swig before going back to arranging the firewood.

He opened his eyes again and leaned over, reaching his arm out for my sake bottle. "Well if you were better at sharing, we could both be drunk."

I rolled my yellow eyes at him, letting him take the damn bottle before going over to my credenza to grab another for myself. "I'm an only child… I never learned to share."

He chuckled, already taking big gulps from the bottle that he had snagged from me as he resituated on the lounge.

I managed to get the fireplace going. And I made myself comfortable by sitting on the fur rug in front of it and leaning back against the lounge, near where Zoro's legs were stretched out.

"Why are you so far away?" He grumbled, reaching his hand down to catch a lock of my long, dark hair in his fingers.

I could see him from the corner of my eye, but I didn't look at him directly. "Because you've pissed me off, Zoro… and I'm not sure how to handle the frustration." I answered honestly, my filter for clever words that usually hid my emotions lost due to the heavy drinking.

A dark brow arched on his forehead, and he propped himself up more so that he could see me better. "What the fuck did I do?" He grumbled skeptically, apparently oblivious to his offense.

I narrowed my yellow gaze, but kept my eyes fixed on the fire… watching the flames dance on the crackling wood as I drank my sake. "Tell me, Zoro… did you happen to mention anything that might be considered inappropriate or presumptuous to my father?"

His brow arched higher. He still had no idea. "What the hell do you mean?"

"Well…" I murmured in between sips of sake. "Is there any chance that you might have asked him something that was none of your business? Or maybe claimed to have responsibilities and hearts that aren't actually yours?"

His body tensed. And a scowl tightened across his features. "You _are_ my damn business. And I do have your damn heart, you stupid, demon woman!"

I finally turned to look at him, my hawk-eyes set into a dangerous glare. "I'm not your responsibility, Zoro. And my heart beats in my own chest. It isn't yours."

"You're an annoying woman…" He grunted, sitting up and reaching to grab my arm.

But I leaned out of his reach. "And you're a dumbass man."

He let out a frustrated growl before speaking again. And his voice carried the sound of his growl. "Why do you make everything so damn difficult?"

I rolled my eyes at him, taking a big drink of my sake before answering. "I've given you ample opportunity to learn about my past, Zoro… but you said that it didn't matter." I turned to give him a sharp glare, making sure to channel plenty of intimidation through my hawk-eyes. "And when you threatened to make my ex-lover pay for hurting me, I should have cut you right then and there." I was tempted to reach for my sword, just to prove my point… but I remembered that I had left it in my room. "I'm not a victim, Zoro. And I'm certainly not some wounded creature that you need to care for. I've been fine without you and I'll be just fine after you leave." The words left my mouth a little bit harsher than I meant them… not nearly as smooth and clipped as they had sounded in my head. But damn, I was sparking with something that I knew was akin to an indignant anger. And it was not an emotion that I was familiar with. I was not an emotional person at all, for that matter. But this damn idiot of a swordsman had a strange way of making me feel things that I wasn't used to feeling.

"You're such a bitch!" He sat up with an angry roar, his entire body tense as he glared back at me. "Don't you get it?! I care about you because I fucking love you, you stupid woman!"

I opened my mouth to snap something back, but he was still ranting.

"I know that you don't need me to take care of you! I just _want_ to!" He let out a frustrated huff as he leaned further forward so that his face was near mine. "That bastard _did_ hurt you… And whether you like it or not, your heart is mine. I've decided that I'm gonna protect it. Because you may be a pain in the ass… but you're _my_ pain in the ass."

I pursed my lips, still glaring at him as I mulled over his words. I was rather flattered by his first statement… he knew that I didn't _need_ him… and yet he was still fighting this hard just to be here… to take care of me… to protect me… But coming to terms with the fact that I had been so vulnerable before… _hurt_ was the way that he worded it… it was not an easy thing for me to do. I had spent all of this time and effort to keep it from happening again… keeping anyone from getting too close… but Zoro had forced his way so far into my life that I had fallen in love with him. And now he was even claiming to have my heart. How could he just _decide_ something like that? Damn idiot saying that my heart was his and that he was going to protect it or some shit… Why couldn't he just be happy with the time that we had together? Why couldn't he just train himself to get stronger and spend his spare time fucking me? That's all that I had wanted in the first place…

" _You're_ the pain in the ass…" I grumbled at him, looking away from his stupidly handsome, determined glare and into the fire. "I didn't ask for a half-dead swordsman to land on _my_ damn island. I didn't want to waste my time nursing an idiot back to health just to have him get lost in my home. I didn't want to have him running all over the place, bleeding and dying, just so that I'd have to treat him again. And I certainly didn't expect for the same idiot that wants to beat my father to ask to be trained by him. I didn't want to spend the two years that you'd be here looking after you and getting to know you! Training you! Feeding you! Treating you! And fucking falling in love with you!" I was yelling by the end of my rant… and I wasn't even sure who I was ranting to. It felt like I was just shouting my frustrations into the flames… like they were absorbing my heat, rather than the other way around. I took a deep breath to compose myself, feeling thoroughly ashamed of my outburst. "Look at what you're doing to me…" I groaned as another empty bottle of sake rolled away from me. I held up my hands, staring at my own fingers as if I could find the answers in the lines from my palms. "I've never been such a wreck…" The deep breaths that I was taking were coming in slow and ragged. It felt like I was suffocating. I couldn't gain the composure that I was struggling for. "And you haven't even left me yet…"

He was suddenly on the floor next to me, his muscular arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace as he pulled my body into his larger frame, cradling my head to his chest… this time, I didn't pull away from him… I let him wrap me up in himself. "I don't want to leave you." He grunted. "I want to keep you safe… I want to make sure that you're never hurt again… I want to keep you with me."

In spite of the fact that I was now being held tightly in his strong arms, his hands firmly grasping me against him, I finally felt like I could breathe. But I was no more convinced of anything. "You're going to leave Zoro… that's just the way that it is."

"You could leave with me." He grunted the words so quietly that I almost didn't hear them.

But as soon as I registered the words, I couldn't help but let out a laugh. And once I started laughing, I just couldn't stop. I braced myself in Zoro's hold and tilted my head back, laughing heartily and so fully that my entire body shook. I could see that Zoro was staring at me with a disgruntled expression, and I just kept laughing. By the time that I was finished, I was struggling to breathe. I had to wipe tears of laughter from my eyes. And I felt much lighter after having my embarrassing little fit. I looked up at Zoro to see his jaw clenched, lips pulled tightly, and dark eyes narrowed. I gave him a genuine smile, placing my hands to his chest as I settled back into his arms. "Do you really want my heart, Zoro?"

"It's already mine." He responded resolutely.

I grinned, wanting to slap myself for being so charmed by him. "I've never been one for cliché romances, Zoro. But then again, I've never been one to get so emotional, either…" My red lips pulled into a pucker from trying not to smile as I glared at the green-haired swordsman that had forced his way into my life. "You've disrupted my life, Zoro…" I let out a soft sigh, shifting so that my legs were wrapped around his waist in order to pull myself closer to him. "But I don't know whether or not I should be complaining."

"Just deal with it." He grunted, leaning down to press his forehead to mine.

I chuckled, breathing in his scent… the intoxicating musk was less prominent since he had showered, but I could still smell his masculine spice, the steel from his swords even though they weren't with him, and the sake that he'd had to drink… it was familiar and soothing. "So I should just accept that you're here… and that you're fucking up my life… and that you're going to leave when you're done?"

"Call it whatever you want, Mirose." His voice was low and husky. His gaze was set on my yellow eyes, looking at me intently. "But I am in your life. And you are mine. And that won't change." He lifted his large, calloused hand and cupped my face, running his thumb over the pale skin of my cheek. "It means that I'm yours too, you know…"

I felt my face soften as I registered his words… he wasn't just claiming my heart… he was giving me his. I heard myself laugh again, though it was much gentler and more controlled this time. "How fucking romantic…" I grinned at him again, trying to ignore the way that my stomach was fluttering. "I'll be sure to protect your heart just as vigilantly, darling."

"Tch." He snorted, the hand that he had on my back moving to circle around me and clutch my hip. "Whatever."

"Honestly, though… I am Steel Rose." I rubbed my nose lightly against his. "Do you think that you can handle the weight of my heart? And all of the thorns that come with it?" My tone was teasing in an effort to mask the severity of my questions. I didn't want to think, even to myself, about how much I meant my words… and how much I wanted to know his answer.

He held my face still so that his eyes could meet mine as he responded. "You're _my_ rose… I don't care if you're cold and deadly like steel... or if you're sharp and fatal like thorns… you're mine, Mirose. And I will take every bit of you."

I fought hard to hide my smile. "If you get any mushier, I might hurl." I stood up from his lap and stepped away from him, hoping that the warmth in my cheeks was not an actual blush… how could one man make me so happy? And with silly words, at that… I wanted to smother this feeling. I wanted to smother all of these feelings. I didn't want to be this emotional anymore. I took a breath and walked over to my desk. I pulled open the bottom drawer and grabbed the locket that I could never seem to bring myself to stop thinking of… the one thing that I always grasped for when my thoughts led back to _him_ … the thing that seemed to anchor me, and kept me from moving on… "Here." I turned back to face Zoro and tossed it to him as I made my way back to the fireplace.

He caught it easily, his dark eyes narrowing as he looked at the golden, oval-shaped locket in his hand. "Why are you giving me this?"

I walked past him and crouched down to stoke the fire, adding in another log of wood. "You've seen it before, haven't you?" I knew that he'd caught me holding it, when he'd found me asleep in here before. "Well that's where my heart has been… since _he_ left. If you want my heart, then you should keep that for me."

He seemed to growl under his breath. But he didn't protest. Instead he asked "Why have you held onto this?"

" _He_ …" I bit my lip, deciding to use _his_ name. After all, if I couldn't even say the name, then how could I get over what had happened? "…Drake… Drake told me to never take it off. He made me promise." Satisfied that the fire was now back to a full-blaze, I sat back onto the rug again, close to Zoro but not close enough to see or touch him. "I continued to wear it, even after he left me. My father finally convinced me to take it off." I glanced over at my credenza, wishing that the booze could float out of it and over to me. "And I've always felt guilty… for breaking the promise that I made." I sighed, shaking my head to rid myself of the memories.

"You shouldn't care about keeping a promise to him." Zoro grumbled, shifting closer to me.

I couldn't help but smile, if only a little. "My father always said the same thing. But… Even though Drake broke his promises to me… I still hold onto that… because maybe, if I can keep a promise to him, it will be like our relationship meant something."

"You hold onto this because you loved him." Zoro concluded. "Even though you're not sure if he loved you."

I nodded, not daring to turn around and face him. I didn't even dare to give a vocal response. My emotions had been running rampant lately, and I was determined to keep them in check, even if it meant keeping my responses to a minimum.

"This X Drake must be the most foolish man alive… to leave a woman like you." Zoro spoke as if it were the only conclusion… his tone was so obvious that it brought a smile to my face. "I'll hold onto this stupid thing for you. But only because I'm going to prove that I'll keep my promises to you, Mirose. You don't need this anymore… because I'm the man that you love now. And I won't ever let you down."

I chewed on my lower lip, unable to say anything for a long while. There was a lump in my throat and my heart was hammering in my chest. When I finally did speak, my voice was only a whisper. "Damn you for being so charming."

He chuckled, coming up behind me and nuzzling the nape of my neck as his arms wrapped around my waist. "It's good to know that I can charm a demon…"

A light laugh escaped my lips, and I leaned back into his embrace. "I love you, Zoro."

"I love you too, Mirose."

His words felt real… everything about him felt real… and I believed him when he said that he would never let me down.

* * *

 **How do you think Zoro feels about this encounter?**

* * *

 **Kylnee, aw, well thank you, darling! I'm so glad that you love my story :) I appreciate your review so very much! Much love!**

 **LordOfTheAurora, it was a little bit of both. Good theory ;)**

 **WhiteSakura59, it really kinda was a like their first fight, huh? Lol**

 **KagomeUchiha101, me too!**

 **Trickster707, thank you! I hope that you enjoyed it :)**

 **bloodshadows, he did… he just wasn't the one to bring it up… lol**

 **Red-Hot Habanero, so true! Thank you for your reviews! :D**

 **Amethyst-1992, aww, thank you so much! I'm glad that you're enjoying my story :D And if you do read any of my others, I hope that you'll enjoy them too :)**


End file.
